Never Mess with Fate
by BatistaCenaGal312
Summary: TNA's first tour to Vegas, changes lives for two of it's biggest stars... ChristianCage/OC, AJStyles/OC
1. Bad News

"Hey Lily, wait up

I turned around to see my closest friend Amelia running to catch up with me in the parking garage. We were headed into the hotel, to begin our wonderful shift as Front Desk Receptionists. It didn't matter though, not even my crappy job could of bummed me out today, I was an avid wrestling fan and had scored tickets to the TNA house show that night. They weren't great seats, and my sister wasn't gonna get there till the show was half over, but I was still psyched! TNA had never done a show in Vegas, and we had tickets to the first one.

"How's it going Amelia?" I asked as my friend caught up to me.

Amelia was in her late 30s, divorced and mother of twin 5 yr old little boys, that I have come to think of as my nephews. Amelia had been my first friend when my sister and I moved to Vegas on our own. Her and her boys, had taken me and my sister in as family, we spent many holidays together, like long lost siblings.

I was only in my mid twenties, and my younger sister was barely 18. I was tall, a little chubby but not huge, had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. I had moved to Vegas to simply support my sister and put her through college, My sister Jade, was a smart girl with a huge future in front of her, and bright blue eyes just like me.

Amelia soon got in step with me as we made our way into the hotel. "So you psyched?" Amelia was just as big of wrestling fan as me, my sister and her boys were. It was something we all did together. Last time WWE was in town, we had gotten 3rd row seats. I had caught Triple H's t-shirt directly from his body, and Amelia's little boys were picked to run around the ring with Hornswoggle and Finlay.

"Are you kidding? I can't wait!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face.

"Did Jade get the day off?" Amelia asked as she held the elevator for me

I climbed into the elevator "No, her boss wouldn't allow it. She knows the assistant manager really well, so worse case scenario she won't be there until half way through the show, but she could be there earlier…she hopes"

"Her boss works her hard don't he?" Amelia said as we both signed in for the day to start our shift.

"Yeah, but she likes the job and it pays enough for her to have a life so it's all good" I said as I got to my station.

The day went by slowly, I couldn't help but be excited. This was the first time I had ever seen TNA live, and not to mention I had a little crush on one of their biggest superstars. OK, that was a lie, I had a HUGE crush on one of their biggest stars. Christian Cage, I used to watch him on WWE every time I got a chance, and now watched him on TNA. He was just gorgeous in my eyes, those eyes, that cocky smile…yeah I could go on all day about him. Just the chance to see him live, from the highest bleachers in the stadium was enough to make me happy.

"Hello?" I was suddenly snapped out of my fantasy.

"Huh?" I said shaking the thoughts out of my head.

"I was telling you I had bad news" Amelia repeated looking down at her cell phone. Our shifts had ended 15 minutes ago and we were closing up our computer stations.

"What?" I turned and asked her as we walked to our lockers in the back room.

" Me and the boys can't go tonight" Amelia responded in an angry voice.

I spun around to face her "Why not?"

"The second job called me in. Damn it!" She said, slamming her locker door. "Some stupid teenage kid called in sick tonight, so I have to fill in for him. Oh god, the boys are gonna be so pissed."

"You can't get anyone else to fill in?" I asked

" I'm the only one who can close up, it's gotta be me. Plus, the overtime is too good to pass up, but the boys aren't gonna understand that." Amelia put her hands on her face, then ran them through her hair as she took a deep breath.

"Well, at least let me take the boys" I offered, as she looked up at me thankfully

"Are you sure? You know how much of handful those two can be?" Amelia looked worried

" I got it. I've been with those knuckleheads enough to know how they operate. Plus, they're like my little nephews, and I know how excited they are." I persuaded Amelia

Amelia looked quizzically at me "Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I got it. Plus Jade will be there soon, two of us, two of them. Seems fair." I closed my locker and faced Amelia "I'm gonna run home, grab a shower, then I'll be over there to get the two terrors. After the show, I'll bring them back in one piece I promise." I gave Amelia a big hug and we walked out to the parking garage and to our cars together.

I ran to my apartment and jumped into a quick shower and changed my clothes, then immediately hopped back into my car. I texted my sister to make sure she was still gonna meet us there, and pulled into Amelia's driveway. I opened the door and was greeted with two pint sized blurs running up to me hugging my waist. I looked down at the little blonde haired boys, "Aunt Lily" they screamed as they hugged me tight. I knelt down and enveloped both of them in a huge hug. "How's my little monsters?" I picked both the boys up, one with each arm and carried them into the living room and sat them down in front of Amelia.

"Boys, go get your shoes." Amelia demanded as the two boys sprinted up the stairs. I plopped down on the couch next to Amelia.

"So what are you gonna do to kill time? It's too early to go to the show" Amelia asked tying her own shoes.

I leaned back stretching, "I figured we go to the arena anyways. Let the boys run around outside, they have a wide open area there. Plus, you never know maybe we'll catch a glimpse of some of the guys going in." I said.

Amelia laughed "Yeah, maybe you'll see your man or something."

I blushed a bright red as Amelia laughed even harder. Suddenly the two twins appeared bouncing down the stairs.

"Aunt Lily, let's go!" Jacob, the oldest by a mere 2 minutes whined.

"Come here and say goodbye" Amelia said as she hugged and kissed each boy, after making them promise that they would be good.

I grabbed each boy by a hand and we walked out to the car, the boys practically jumping each step of the way. I got them in the car and all buckled as we head to the stadium. The boys chattered the whole way, about their favorites and who would be there.


	2. Meeting Christian

We got to the stadium very early, but I got the boys out of the car and we walked up to the stadium. There was plenty of wide area, so the boys could run around and just be boys. We found the driveway that was packed with TNA trucks, and I sat on a bench they had set there, watching Jacob and Jesse play a game of tag.

Suddenly, I saw a nice car pull into the driveway and curiosity got the best of me and I wandered over to the railing and watched as the car came to a stop. It was still very early, so I was the only one standing next to the railing like a peeping tom. Both boys, noticing that I was facing the railing came running over and stood, one on each side of me. Their little faces resting on the bottom railing, as the watched the car turn off its motor.

"Who is it?" Jacob asked curiously

"I don't know yet, Jake" I replied calmly as I saw the door open, and a tall blonde man exit the car. He was wearing nice clothes and had sunglasses on, but the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew who it was.

"That's Christian Cage! I see him on TV!" The other twin Jesse squealed as he recognized the superstar, showing a wide gap smile as his front two teeth were missing.

Christian stepped out of the car and looked around, as if he was surveying the area. He spotted us three up by the railing and took off his sunglasses and gave us a smile. I saw him smile my way, and that was enough to make my cheeks turn red. Suddenly, Christian began walking our way up to the railing.

The boys were squealing even louder now, as the boys were yelling "He's coming! He's coming!"

Christian walked up to the railing and put his hand out to me "Hi" he said to me as I took his hand. I gave him my hand and replied a simple "Hi" as he raised my hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. My face turned red, and I asked "What was that for?" and he gave me that huge smile of his and replied "Just saying hello" We stared into each other's eyes until we heard two little voices say "Ewwww"

I looked down at the boys who both had disgusted looks on their faces "What?" I asked them

"He kissed a girl" Jesse said and then made a disgusted face, as Jacob suddenly became very shy and was hanging on to my leg hiding behind it mostly.

Christian and I both laughed, as I looked back up at him. I looked back down at Jesse "Well you kissed your mommy before we left!" I said teasingly back at the young boy.

"But she's my mommy, not a girl!" Jesse explained. Which caused Christian and I to laugh harder, then Christian leaned down face to face with little Jesse "Hey big guy, can you promise me not to tell anyone, you saw me kiss a girl?" Jesse smiled his wide gap smile and nodded yes, as Christian and Jesse shook hands.

Christian stood back up, and me and him came face to face, he gave him a big smile and again all I could do was turn red "So, are these your little guys?" he asked.

I shook out of my embarrassment "Oh no! These two are my friend's little boys. She's not gonna make it tonight, so I offered to take these two knuckle heads. I love them like crazy" I said as I ruffled the hair on both boys heads. "This is Jesse" I showed by placing my hand on his head "And the shy one, is Jacob" I showed by placing my hand on Jacob's head who was latched onto my leg.

Christian knelt down in front of Jacob "Hi Jacob" he said with a big smile. Jacob gave a small smile back and whispered a "hi" back. Christian smiled and ruffled the little boys hair as he stood back up "It's not much, but I'll take it" he said smiling at me. "He'll warm up, once he gets to know you better" I said, looking down at Jacob. "What about you?" Christian said staring into my eyes. "Oh, I'm Lily." I said bashfully. Christian's eyes never once left mine as he repeated my name "Lily…I like that name…a pretty flower, and a pretty girl" he smiled sexily at me. I blushed a deep red as he continued "I like that" I looked up from my blush "You like what?" I asked curiously. " I like how you blush" he said calmly. Which turned me even redder, suddenly I saw him lean over the railing and look down to my feet and slowly his eyes raised up my body taking it all in, till they came back to my eyes. "What are you looking at?" I asked, in my best flirt voice "You" he responded huskily. I couldn't stop it before it came out "Not much to look at huh?" I responded, showing my lack of self esteem. "Quite the contrary actually, I liked following those long legs" he replied as he reached out and grabbed my hand.

He hung onto my hand, and massaged circles onto the back of my hand with his fingertips, as he stared into my eyes. I could feel my face getting redder and redder, suddenly I spoke "Um…shouldn't you get inside before more fans show up?" immediately kicking myself after I said it. I didn't want this gorgeous man leaving! He looked around "Yeah, probably. You guys have tickets for tonight right?" he asked. "Oh yeah" I responded, as I took my hand from his and pulled the 4 tickets from my bag and handed them to him. He glanced at the tickets "Aww, these seats are horrible" he responded with a smile "How about I get you better seats?" he asked with a smile. "Oh we couldn't impose on you like that" I responded before he shushed me "It's not a problem. We have extra seats all the time, I can get you all real close" I was unsure, then he knelt down to the boys "You boys wanna come sit in the front row tonight?" he asked them, as they both responded with a "Yeah!" and looked up to me and pleaded "Pleeeeeaaasssee". Christian stood up and looked me in the eyes. Damn, he had sexy eyes. "The boys like the idea, and so do I. What do you say?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I took a deep breath and gave in as every part of me on the inside jumped for joy. "That really would be great" I said with a smile as he smiled back. "No problem, how many do you need" he asked. " 4, us three then my little sister is gonna join us later" I explained. Christian smiled "What's your last name?" he asked looking down at his phone, as I spelled out my last name, then he continued "and your phone number?" I looked up at him with wide eyes before he continued "So I can call you and let you know when you can pick up your new tickets" he explained with a smile. I nodded, embarrassed at myself. I needed to get a hold on myself, what was I thinking that this man was actually flirting with me. There is no way a man this good looking was interested in me.

I gave him my phone number and we said our goodbyes, with Christian winking, kissing my hand once more and walking away. I texted Jade and told her the whole story, and that we would be getting much closer seats. Jade finally arrived, and I repeated the story again only to see my younger sister laugh even harder.

"You do know he was flirting with you right?" Jade asked with Jacob sitting on her lap.

"He wasn't flirting Jade, He was simply being nice" I responded while tickling Jesse mercilessly.

Right then my phone rang, the number was unknown, so I picked it up

"hello?"

"Lily?" the male, sexy voice responded and I knew exactly who it was

"Christian?" I replied

"Actually, call me Jay. If you don't mind"

"Ok, Jay" I responded, squealing on the inside.

"I was just calling to let you know your all set at Will Call. Just give them your name and they'll get you all set up"

"Thanks again. You really didn't have to do this" I replied

" I wanted too. At least this way I know I get to see you again." He responded

"Well if you wanted to see me again, all you had to do was ask." I replied without even thinking, and to see my sister's eyes grow wide at the recognition of what I just said. I quickly tried to apologize "Oh I didn't mea…"

"Really? Hmmmmm…" he interrupted

"What?" I responded waiting for some sort of rejection

I could tell he was smiling on the other end of the phone "I might take you up on that sometime soon"

I giggled as I totally thought he was joking when suddenly he said "If you meant it…

Before I could answer he said "Oh hey, I really gotta go. I'll see you soon Ok? Bye Lily!" as we hung up.

Jade and I gathered up the boys as we walked to the ticket windows. The boys were walking steps ahead of us, chasing each other and giggling the whole way.

Jade asked "So your calling him by his real name now? Must be getting serious."

"Bite me Jade. " I said rolling my eyes. I jogged ahead and picked up Jacob and swung him over my shoulder as I ran ahead and Jesse chased after me, both boys giggling wildly. We got to the ticket windows, and I put Jacob back on the ground next to his brother. I left the boys with Jade as I got in line for Will Call. Soon enough I was to the front of the line.

"My name is Lily McAddams. I'm supposed to have tickets waiting for me." I explained as I handed the employee my drivers license. The employee got up and returned a few minutes later with a big yellow envelope. "Here you are Ms. McAddams, 4 tickets and 4 back stage passes." My eyes opened wide as I started to refuse "No No No, I was only supposed to have tickets, no backstage passes" I explained. The employee looked back at her paperwork and then back at me "Well it shows here you are to receive 4 backstage passes along with your tickets". I took the envelope from the employee and walked back to Jade and the boys. I opened the envelope and found 4 front row tickets and 4 laminated passes and a piece of paper with instructions on it.

Jade's eyes opened wide as the 4 laminated passes fell out of the envelope. "Whoa! Backstage Passes too? Damn sis, what did you do to the guy?" she said shockingly. I shrugged my shoulders "He did it on his own, I swear" I pleaded. I took the paper and read the instructions, then took out the 4 passes and put one on, gave one to Jade, and put one each around each of the boy's necks. I took the 4 tickets and placed them inside of my bag. I then took the boys by the hand and walked with Jade around the stadium, and bought each of us a white TNA shirt for autographs, since we will be going backstage now. We then lined up exactly where the paper had told us.


	3. Backstage with the boys

About 30 minutes later a big man in a suit came to us. He examined our passes then lead us down to the locker room areas backstage. Both boys were gripping on my arms, and Jade was following close by. It was very overwhelming walking by and having everyone look at you. The man lead us to a door, and knocked on the door. We heard a "Come In" yelled from the other side, and the man opened the door and motioned for us to enter. I walked through the door first, with each boy on an arm, and Jade close behind me. It was a huge locker room, and on the far side of the room sat Christian. He was wearing his ring pants, and one of his merchandise shirts.

Once the boys saw him, both of them let go of me and screamed "Christian!" and ran over to the man. He pulled both of the boys up onto each leg, as Jade and I walked over to him. He smiled as he saw me walk closer and I smiled just as much the closer I got. Jade and I got closer and found seats across from Christian, oops I mean Jay.

He looked down at the boys "Hey fellas, you boys having fun?" he asked. Both boys nodded quickly, suddenly Jacob spoke up excitedly "Christian, can I have your auto..auto…auto" he began to stammer "Autograph" I helped out. Jacob smiled over at me and nodded quickly. "Sure thing buddy!" He helped Jacob pull on his white TNA shirt over his other shirt, and tried to keep him still while he signed the back of the shirt. Jacob giggled uncontrollably as he signed the shirt, which couldn't help but make us all laugh. Soon after, Christian was signing Jesse's shirt also, with Jesse giggling and squirming as Christian signed.

After the boys had gotten their autographs, they were running around the empty locker room, playing with the boots Christian had yet put on. Christian had lifted Jesse up and put his small feet into his boots, and Jesse was trying to walk around with these huge boots, while Jacob followed and both boys were laughing hysterically. I introduced my sister Jade, and he told her to call him Jay also. All three of us talked small talk, his eyes never leaving mine, the smile never leaving his face. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and AJ Styles entered the room.

"Hey Jay, can I?" He stopped noticing there were others in the room "Oh sorry man, I didn't know you had visitors"

"No problem AJ" Jay responded and introduced us to the phenomenal AJ Styles.

"AJ Styles" Both boys squealed as he entered the room. AJ knelt down to the boys and shook each boy's hand, as Jesse continued "I see you on TV, and you do moves in the air, like flying" he tried to explain to AJ getting more excited as he talked.

Christian grabbed a roll of tape out of his bag "AJ" he called as AJ looked up, Christian tossed the roll to him. "Thanks man" AJ responded still kneeling in front of the boys, listening to both boys now, talking about his moves. AJ finally found a quiet moment in between the boys babbling to speak "Hey, I got something for you boys in my locker room. You wanna come with me to get it?" he asked the young boys. Both boys squealed and turned to me "Please Aunt Lily!" they pleaded. I turned to Jade, who was quite obviously eyeing Mr. Styles and asked her "You wanna go with them?" Jade's eyes grew wide and a big smile grew on her face "If I have to" she said with mock dread. She got up and walked over towards the boys, as they grabbed onto each one of AJ's hands. AJ smiled at Jade and then said "I might have something for you too" with a big smile. Jade looked back at me and wagged her eyebrows and then followed AJ and the boys out of the locker room. Once she got to the door I spoke "Jade?" she stopped and turned to face me "Just remember, no glove no love" Jay laughed out loud at that remark, as the expression on Jade's face turned to anger and she flipped me the bird as she walked out of the room, causing Jay and I to laugh louder.

I stretched out on the bench I was sitting on, as Jay sat across from me, watching me stretch. I spoke "It was really nice of you to do this, I really do appreciate it" Jay leaned forward and grabbed my hand, and looked into my eyes "Trust me, it's not a big deal…but if you wanna repay me, I could think of something" he said and wagged his eyebrows up and down at me, which caused my skin to turn light red.

Jay got up from his seat and took a seat next to me on the bench and scooted closer to me. Me being a sarcastic person I responded "'What types of payment do you accept? Visa? Mastercard?" Suddenly, Jay got just a few inches from my face, I could feel his breath on my lips, as he whispered "Let's start with this and see where it leads" I smiled shyly, as his lips moved closer to mine. Our lips touched, and I could feel him trying to deepen the kiss, finally I gave in and allowed him access into my mouth, as he deepened the kiss. The kiss got deeper, as he laid me back onto the bench, his one arm behind my head, the other running up and down my body. The kiss broke and he buried his head in the crook of my neck, kissing and nibbling on the sensitive skin there. My mind ran wild, as my body melted under his touch, I could feel his free hand run up my leg, over my stomach and up to cup a breast through my shirt, as he gave it a little squeeze. I ran my hands over his back, as he worked his way up my neck and captured my mouth in a deep, hot kiss. Suddenly, the door flew open and in walked Jade with AJ and the boys quickly behind her.

"Whoa!" Jade said after seeing us, she turned around and looked at AJ who smiled "Damn, ya'll move fast!" Jay and I both sat up quickly, fixing our clothes. I stood up and fixed my hair, and walked over to the boys, who luckily didn't see any of this, as they were too engulfed in the AJ Styles action figures he had giving them. The boys were all decked out in AJ Styles merchandise, even Jade was carrying a brand new AJ Styles t-shirt. "Boys, show Aunt Lily your t-shirts" Jade suggested and both boys ran over to me with their white TNA shirts in their hands. They both chattered at the same time, telling me about meeting the superstars, as both their shirts were covered with autographs. The boys showed me all their new AJ Styles merchandise, as an idea formed in my head "Hey boys, did Jade get a shirt too?" I asked, looking up at Jade as young Jacob spoke "She traded with AJ". I looked over at Jacob, "traded? For what?" I asked. Jesse spoke, while still playing with his AJ Styles action figure "Aunt Jade traded her number for a T shirt". I looked up at Jade and AJ, as AJ suddenly turned the other way, and Jade slightly blushed "Hey, how about a picture?" She suggested quickly. "Nice segue" I responded, "Bite Me" Jade shot back and then grabbed my camera phone from my purse…"OK Picture!" AJ knelt down in between the boys, and all three posed for a picture, all three with huge smiles. The boys then ran over to Christian, and Christian knelt down and picked each boy up, one on each shoulder and posed with them for a picture as the boys squealed with delight. 10 minutes went by, taking numerous pictures…The boys, Jade and I all had fresh new pictures with AJ and Christian. My favorite was a picture of Jay and I, Jay was sat behind me on the bench and I was between his legs, leaning back on his chest. Both smiling big, I could of totally melted right there.

Soon after, it was time for our us to go to our seats, so I told the boys to say goodbye. The boys ran over to AJ and gave him a huge hug, then ran over to Christian and gave him a huge hug also "I'll see you boys out there ok?" Christian said and both boys nodded excitedly. Jade said goodbye to Christian and gave him a hug then was chatting with AJ, while I went to say goodbye to Christian. I didn't want to say goodbye to this man, my mind was still reeling from our make out session. I tried to push it out of my mind, thinking it was a one time thing. I gave Jay a huge hug and he hugged me back. I thanked him again, and a wide smile formed on his face. I went to walk away, and he grabbed my hand "Wait a minute, I can't let you go walking out there like that." He stated. I was confused, then suddenly he took off the shirt he was wearing, which was one of his merchandise shirts and placed it over my head. I pushed my arms through the holes and was now wearing my brand new Christian Cage T-shirt. I smiled at him "Are you sure?", he smiled larger and responded "Absolutely, you look better in it anyways." I blushed deeper, as I looked down at my new shirt. "Are you two done flirting? Or should we leave so you guys can have another make out session?" Jade spoke up, My head snapped around to Jade and blushed deep, I looked back at Jay who was laughing. I shrugged my shoulders, and said goodbye again, and grabbed each boy by their hand and walked towards Jade and AJ. "Speaking of flirting" I spoke, "Funny" Jade said, rolled her eyes and said goodbye to AJ, and we walked out of the locker room and made our way inside the arena, to our seats.

The usher led us to our seats, which were front row right on the corner of the ramp and ring. Pretty much the best seats in the house. We had both boys sitting in their seats calmly for the moment, both boys happily munching on a churro. The arena was slowly filling in, as there was still time until show time. I silently sat in my seat until Jade spoke "So? You gonna tell me what that was all about?" I looked over and she gave me her innocent smile "What?" I asked innocently. "Oh come on Lil, I walk in on you kissing Christian Cage, who was past first and on his way to second base, by the looks of it" I looked at her, then chuckled to myself. "Look, he made the move, so I took it. It was a one time thing, and after tonight he'll be back on the road and it will be just a good memory" I explained. Jade took a sip of her soda and then said "What if it's more?" I looked at her and scoffed out loud, "Yeah right, you know just as much as I do, that guys like that, don't go for girls like me". Jade placed her soda back down on the floor, took a deep breath and muttered "Whatever" I looked over the arena, watching people finding their seats and getting settled and then turned back to Jade "Did you really trade your number for that shirt?" Jade looked at me with a huge smile and responded "Nah, I was gonna give it to him anyways, but at least this way if he doesn't call I still got something out of it" I laughed out loud at that response. We waited for the arena to fill, the boys had finished their churros, and were impatient for the show to start. The lights dimmed, and the boys jumped out of their seats, they rushed in front of Jade and I who were also now standing. The boys were so small, they could barely see over the railing that was in front of them. So I grabbed Jesse and Jade grabbed Jacob, we picked them up so they were now eye level with us and could see everything. They were screaming and waving their AJ Styles action figures around wildly. AJ Styles's music hit and he made his entrance down the ramp and the boys eyes lit up even more and they screamed even louder. AJ made it to the end of the ramp and spotted us, he came over and patted each boy on the head, winked at Jade and then entered the ring. Jade and I seated once the match started with the boys on our laps, so they could see the ring without straining, when suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans pocket.

I muttered "Great Timing" and shifted Jesse over and retrieved my phone, and placed Jesse back on my lap, who didn't even notice the move as he was entranced by the match in front of him. I opened my phone to see that I had one new text message. I opened the text message and it simply said "Did you mean what you said earlier?", I didn't recognize the number, so I showed the number to Jade hoping she might recognize it, but she simply just shrugged her shoulders, so I texted back "Depends on what I said. Who is this?". I kept the phone in my hand and soon enough it vibrated again, I opened it to read "About if I wanted to see you again, all I had to do was ask?", I immediately knew who it was. Jay was texting me, I wanted to jump for joy, but I was determined to keep it cool, so I texted back "Yes. Why?" I closed my phone and Jade leaned over "Who ya sexting over there?", I scoffed and replied "You wouldn't believe me if I told you", Jade's eyes got wide and a huge smile formed on her face "It's Jay, isn't it?" All I had to do was look at her, and she knew she was right, Jade laughed out loud and then said "Sounds like someone wants to score a homerun" I gave her a "Get Real" look, which just made Jade laugher even harder. I opened my phone to see my newest text message and read " I want to see you again." My heart did a flip flop, I couldn't believe this. The man I have had a crush on for years was now wanting to see me again. I was thoroughly confused, why? Why Me? What would he want with an ugly girl like me? Thoughts flew through my mind, Maybe he just wants sex? Then another voice would answer- So you would have sex with a guy you have drooled over for years. The thoughts wouldn't slow, until I finally silenced them and focused on the text message that appeared on my phone, before I could respond with a text, my phone vibrated again and another message appeared from Jay. I opened the new message and it read "Can I?...Tonight?" I couldn't believe it, I texted back "Are you sure you would be up for it?" I closed my cell phone and waited for the next message, but it never came. I tried to not think about it and concentrate on the matches going on in front of me. Abyss had come out, and came right up to the railing in front of us and did a loud yell and got right into the boy's faces. He was rewarded with two little boys screaming in his face and clutching on to Jade and I, as the crowd around us booed him relentlessly. As Jade and I, sat in our seats comforting the boys, we heard the music start and the announcer announce Christian. Both boys calmed as Jade and I stood, still holding both boys who were clutching their little hands onto our shoulders for dear life.

Christian appeared at the end of the ramp, and did his famous look for all the peeps. Christian slowly walked down the ramp and came over to our side of the railing, he saw the angry looks on Jade and my faces and both boys clutched onto us for dear life. Christian looked concerned, and mouthed "What happened?", Jade and I both looked up into the ring at Abyss, and then back at Christian. Christian then knew what had happened, he moved closer to the railing and looked at both the boys "I'll teach him a lesson. Just for you boys ok?". Jacob slowly nodded his head, and suddenly Jesse yelled "Kick his butt!". The audience around us erupted into laughter, as Christian broke into a huge smile, and ruffled Jesse's hair and walked into the ring. Christian entered the ring, and begin his match with Abyss. All four of us were entranced with this match, all of us yelling anytime Christian made any kind of progress on Abyss. When he hit the unprettier, we went wild! The boys were much more calm now and were screaming just as much as Jade and I were. Christian went for the pin, and got it and won the match. He climbed the turnbuckle across from us and pointed down to the boys, who waved back to him wildly, with smiles plastered on their faces, and mine. Christian exited the ring and came to our railing, he held his hand out and each boy gave him a high five, Christian got to me and said with a huge smile "I'm up for anything" and gave me a wink. He headed up the ramp a few steps, stopped, then turned around and came back to me and said "Nice shirt by the way!" gave me another huge smile and walked back up the ramp. The rest of the show was awesome, we all screamed on the top of our lungs for our favorites, and booed our least favorites. The show ended with a bang, and the audience started piling out. Jade and I sat back on the chairs, as Jesse and Jacob were climbing on the railings in front of us, waiting for the crowd to loosen up a bit. "What time is it Lil?" Jade asked, her head laid back on the edge of the chair. I glanced at my watch "about 6:30 why?", Jade sat up "Really? That early?" I glanced at my watch again just to confirm, "Yeah, but the show did start early" I explained. Jade yawned and stretched, as I stood up I looked down at the boys, who were both smiling back up at me "You guys ready to go?" Both boys nodded their heads and climbed off the railings, Jade stood and grabbed onto Jesse's hand as I grabbed Jacob's hand and we walked up the stairs of the arena. "So how'd you get off work so early?" I asked Jade as we climbed up the steps, "Oh I worked it out, I pulled a half shift. I have to go back in at 8:30 to finish it up" She explained. "Are you sure your gonna be ok to handle that?" I asked, concerned about her well being. Jade and Jesse reached the top of the steps and turned to face Jacob and I who were stopped for the minute, while I was tying Jacob's shoe. "Yeah, I'm gonna go home, take a little nap, and should be good to go for the rest of the night" Jade continued "it's a crappy schedule, but it was so worth it" Jade said with a smile. I looked back up at her "All because of AJ huh?" Jade smiled at me and said "Maybe" We both laughed and made our way out of the arena, with the boys in tow. Both boys were still hanging on to their action figures, and were toddling along with us. We got to my car, Jade gave both boys a hug goodbye and I buckled the boys in. I gave my sister a hug, then went to the drivers side of the car. Jade spoke "So I'll see you at home, before I go back to work?", I responded "Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes after I drop these two monsters off." I got into my car and started the engine as Jade made her way to her own car and got in.


	4. The Date

On the way home, I heard the boys talking about the moves they saw tonight, and how Christian and AJ were their friends now. Listening to the boys babble on the way home, I suddenly felt my phone vibrate. I pulled up to a red light and pulled my phone out and opened it, to show that I have a brand new text message. I opened it, it was from the number I came to know as Jay's. It read "8 ok?". I glanced at the clock, and figured I should be home by 7:15, and concluded that I would have plenty of time to get ready. I quickly texted back "Sounds good. 852 Maryland Pkwy. Apt. 3H" I closed the phone, put it back in my pocket and took a deep breath, as the light turned green and I finished my way to Amelia's house. I got to the house, and got the boys out of the car and walked them into their house. Once in the house, the boys ran into the living room, where Amelia was sitting, they jumped into the mother's arms and both begin babbling at the same time telling her about the adventures of the night. Amelia listened to the boys, but then stopped them as they sat next to her, she looked to me as I filled her in about the stories of the night, and showed her the pictures on my phone. Amelia told the boys to go get ready for bed, the boys jumped up, gave me each a big hug and kiss, then hobbled up the stairs, their action figures still in their little hands. I glanced at the clock before Amelia spoke "So, how was it?" I looked at her confused "I just told you, it was awesome" Amelia looked up from the TV screen, to me and said "No, I mean making out with Christian" before busting into laughing. I glared at Amelia "Jade told you?" Amelia smiled "I got the text a few hours ago" I turned bright red "Is nothing private?" I asked hypothetically, Amelia laughed "Not when you do it in front of everyone". I rolled my eyes, and clarified "It wasn't in front of everyone" and plopped down in the chair. Amelia looked at me and repeated "sooooo?" and a huge smile grew on her face. I told her how good of a kisser Christian was, and how he set my body on fire with his touch. Suddenly Amelia spoke "Well, don't keep the guy waiting" as she shoed me out the door. I got to the drivers side of my car and Amelia still standing in the doorway yelled "I'm expecting to hear all about tonight, tomorrow!" with a big smile on her face. I chuckled, got in the car and headed home.

I got home and found Jade snoozing on the couch, already in her work uniform. I let her sleep, until I was out of the shower in my robe. It was 7:40, so I woke Jade up. She woke up slowly as I told her that she had to get to work soon, and that Jay would be over here soon. I went back to my room to get ready, as Jade got up and got on the computer to check her mail, sipping coffee from the fresh pot I had started when I got home. I was getting ready, when I heard the doorbell ring, and I heard Jade yell "I got it." I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath, why was I so nervous?

Jade opened the door, and there stood Jay wearing jeans, a white button up shirt, and a black leather jacket. He looked refreshed from the fight, and ready to go. Jade smiled when she saw him "Hey Jay" she said and Jay gave her a hug hello. Jade moved to the side and let him into the apartment. Jay walked in and leaned against the breakfast bar, while Jade went back to the computer, she swiveled around in the computer chair "She'll be out in a minute". Jay pulled out a stool and sat down, "No problem, we got time" he stretched out, and looked around the apartment with his eyes. Jade spoke "The show was great, thanks for the tickets", Jay smiled "What is it with you girls? I've told your sister a million times, it's no big deal" Jade responded "Yeah, your right. Gratuity. What a bad character flaw that is" Jay laughed out loud. Jade turned back around to face the computer, typing in a different website to explore, as Jay relaxed on the stool. Jay spoke "So what are you up to tonight?" Jade turned back around in the chair " I gotta be at work at 8:30" she said as she took a sip of her coffee. Jay glanced at his watch "Late shift huh?" he asked Jade took a deep breath "Something like that" she explained. Jay waited for a few moments before continuing "So, how late do you work to?" Jade looked up from her cup of coffee and smiled "Why? Don't want to be interrupted again like earlier?" and laughed a bit. Jay smiled and said "I just want to know how long I get Lily all to myself" Jade took another sip of her coffee, "Look, I don't care what ya'll do, or how long ya'll do it, as long as you do it in her room, with the door closed" Jade said seriously, Jay smiled and replied "Fair enough."

I took a deep breath and walked out, wearing a nice fitting pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt that had 'Naughty' written across it. Jay stood up as soon as he saw me, his smiling grow the closer I got to him, when I reached him he spoke "Damn girl, you look good" and he leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek. I could feel the heat on my cheek, as both my cheeks blushed bright red at his compliments. I took a nervous breath, and then began looking around for her purse. "We'll leave in just a minute" I said as Jay nodded and sat back on the stool. I was moving around some papers on the table as I spoke "Jade, did you ask him?" Jade turned around in her chair, as Jay spoke "Ask me what?" Jade quickly answered "Nothing. Don't worry about it", I took a deep breath and continued for her "She wants to know if she can get another picture with you, since my camera phone takes crappy photos", Jay smiled and looked back at Jade. Jade shrugged " You know, so at least I have a good one I can keep. You don't hav.." Jay interrupted her "Sure, no problem." Jay stood up, as Jade ran to her room to get her camera. She reappeared in a few seconds with camera in hand, I put my purse down and took the camera from Jade, as Jade walked over near Jay. Jay turned to Jade and asked "So, how should we pose?" Jade simply shrugged, then suddenly Jay reached down and picked Jade up over his shoulders. Jade screamed out loud, as her feet were no longer on the floor, I laughed hysterically, it was so funny seeing my sister scream like a child, while Jay is walking around the apartment, like Jade weighed nothing. Jay finally stopped a few feet in front of me and flashed that big smile of his, and I snapped the picture. Jay finally leant down and let Jade go, as she was recomposing herself as Jay and I were finally slowing our laughter. Jade looked over to Jay "What the hell, Jay?" Jade said starting to see the humor in the situation, Jay shrugged as I interjected "Oh come on Jade, it was funny". I tossed the camera to Jade, as she reviewed the pictures and laughed harder as she saw the expression on her face, Jade spoke "You wouldn't think it was that funny, if he did it to you". I looked over at Jade, then Jay spoke "Let's find out" and lunged towards me. I giggled, but somehow was able to get out of Jay's grasp, I backed away from Jay as he followed "You stay away from me. I'm too heavy for you to be doing that stuff too" I warned Jay, still giggling. Jay still following my every move spoke "Oh I seriously doubt that" he had an evil but sexy smile on his face as he stalked me around my living room while Jade was watching the whole scene unfold and laughing hysterically.

I walked backwards between the couch and coffee table, giggling while Jay followed both hands up in the air, looking as if he was gonna lunge at me any minute. I just cleared the couch when Jade yelled "Lily!", my head spun to look at my sister for only a second, until I felt my feet leave the ground and found myself over Jay's shoulder. I screamed "Jade!", as Jay turned around so I could see the face of Jade, who was now red from laughing as she snapped a picture of me being held over Jay's shoulder. I looked down at the ground, as all I could see was Jay's backside, and what a nice backside it was, I was broken out of my thoughts by a flash going off. "What are you guys doing?" I yelped, as I tried to look back, Jay simply answered "Taking pictures" I groaned and Jay continued "You ok with that sweetheart?" I let out a deep sigh "Oh yeah, Christian Cage is taking pictures with my fat ass leaning over his shoulder. It's great" I said sarcastically, which got another huge laugh from Jade. Jay lifted his opposite hand and began rubbing my denim covered ass, "Maybe I like having a picture of your ass", as Jade snapped another photo with Jay smiling and his hand on my ass. I could feel his hand on my ass, and I started squirming trying to get down, "Let me down!" I was squealing, as Jay laughed and began to walk. "Maybe I like you there" Jay spoke sarcastically, as I could feel my cheeks turn red (The cheeks on my face that is). I could feel Jay walk, but because of my current position I couldn't see where we were going, all I could see was flashes from the camera, as Jade was still taking photos and laughing hysterically. When suddenly I felt Jay pick me off his shoulder, and let me go with both of his hands. I screamed as I free falled through the air, expecting to hit the hard ground soon, when a few seconds later I landed on the soft, and safe comfort of the couch. I looked up at Jay who was staying down at me with a sexy smirk on his face, and Jade was sitting on the stool laughing hysterically. I took a deep breath of relief as Jay spoke "Did you really think I was gonna drop you?", I looked back up at him, and gave him a shy smile. When suddenly Jay throws his arms up in the air, and fakes falling onto the couch, mean while pushing me back, as he "fell" on top of me, taking most of the weight on his forearms. I laid beneath him giggling, as his face mere centimeters from mine, he whispered "I'd never drop you baby". Suddenly we heard, "surprise!" as Jade appeared from behind the couch, snapping a quick picture as we both looked in her direction. After snapping the picture, Jade began to walk back to the breakfast bar laughing when Jay spoke "Hey Paparazzi!", when Jade spun back around, "Let's try that one again" he said with a smile, as Jade came back over with her camera in hand. Jay leant down, and we looked to the camera, with us smiling big cheek to cheek, with him still laying above me, as she snapped the photo. Jade walked back to the breakfast bar once more, before catching a glimpse of the clock "Oh shit!" she exclaimed, as Jay was slowly getting off of me, and then helped me off the couch. Jade hurriedly grabbed her things "I gotta get going", she rushed over and gave me a hug "Be good" she told me with a smile, then gave Jay a hug "Bye, and thanks for the photo!" she told him as she ran out the door.

Jay gazed at me, as I suddenly became shy and suddenly found something interesting about my feet as my eyes wouldn't leave the floor. Suddenly Jay spoke, "Let's get out of here", he grabbed my hand, as I grabbed my purse with my other hand and we walked out of my apartment hand in hand. As we walked Jay spoke "Well, we can either take your car, or I can call in for a car" he said smiling at me. I looked back up at Jay and smiled "I can drive." As I lead Jay towards the parking lot and to my car. We got in my car, and I turned to Jay in the passenger seat "So, where we headed?" Jay smiled and responded "Well I have a place all set up for us. Head to circus circus" I eyed him suspiciously, as I started the engine, I looked back at Jay "What do you have planned for tonight?" I asked curiously, Jay smiled large at me and simply responded "You'll have to wait and see." We drove to Circus Circus and got there rather quickly, due to the fact that I knew all the back roads. We pulled into the parking garage, got out of my car and walked hand in hand into the Casino. We walked straight through the casino, and was headed to another part of the hotel, we walked to the entrance of the Adventuredome which had the gated security bars over it. Jay stood there, still holding my hand as I gently spoke "Um, Jay…it's closed", he turned to face me, as he pulled out his cell phone and made a call. I didn't know who he was talking too, but it was a quick conversation. After he hung up the phone, Jay smiled at me and stated "Let's chill here for a minute". He led me over to a bench that was right next to the gated entrance, he sat down and guided me to sit on his lap, before I sat I looked at him quizzically, before he spoke "What?" I took a deep breath and continued "Are you sure? I'm kind of heavy" He rolled his eyes and pulled me by the hips down on to his lap, I was just getting comfortable on his lap, when I felt his lips nuzzle my ear as he whispered "Your not heavy, your just right", then licked up my earlobe, which caused me to shiver.

We sat there nuzzling each other, when he heard a small cough. We looked over to see a little boy about 8 years old standing there, and he spoke "Your Christian Cage! Can I have your autograph?" I got off of Jay's lap and sat on the side of him, as Jay leaned down, smiled and said "Sure thing, buddy" and reached for the marker and magazine the little boy was holding. Jay signed the magazine, then gave the little boy a high five and handed him back the magazine, as the smiling little boy went running back to his mother who was standing nearby. Jay leaned back on the bench and put his arm around me, as I spoke "You made that little boy really happy" practically gushing over how cute Jay was. Jay responded "That little boy, and all the fans are what the industry is about", he sighed and continued "and I love every one of them, even the crazy ones" he smiled. I looked up at him, as he brought his face closer to mine, our lips just about to meet when we heard the sound of metal moving. We looked up as the gates on the adventuredome was being opened by a man in a suit. Jay smiled at me, and held my hand as we walked to the entrance to meet the man. The man shook Jay's hand, and welcomed us into the adventuredome and closed the metal gates behind us. The man in the suit turned to us "We're all set Mr. Reso, we have 10 employees working in here tonight, anything you need or want notify one of them and they will accommodate you." Jay smiled and thanked the man, and the man disappeared into a hallway.

We walked in hand and hand, seeing a few employees scattered around. I turned to face Jay "Are you serious?" Jay smiled even bigger at me and responded "Yup, it's all ours for the night." I looked around in amazement as I continued "How?" Jay watched me scan the dome with my eyes and answered "Let's just say, being a celebrity has its perks." I glanced back at him with a smile as he continued "Plus, I wanted tonight to be relaxing, just me and you having some serious fun". I smiled big at him, as the rollercoaster sped by overhead. I looked at Jay, and he raised his eyebrows at me, and I smiled, and we took off towards the rollercoaster hand in hand. We walked through the gates and got to the boarding area of the rollercoaster when the employee stated "You can sit wherever you want", as I looked at the empty rollercoaster cart. I immediately headed towards the front row, only to be pulled back by the hand. I turned to face an uneasy looking Jay. I looked puzzled "What?" Jay looked back over at the rollercoaster cart before speaking "Why don't we sit in the middle or something?" I smiled back at Jay and continued "Why? When the front is open?" I asked confused, as I saw Jay's eyes dart to the rollercoaster track. Jay spoke not breaking his gaze from the rollercoaster "No one told me it was so high up" as the rollercoaster track ran nearly to the top of the dome. I smiled at Jay, he was so cute, before I continued "I don't understand, how can you be afraid of heights? After all the ladder matches, cage matches etc." Jay looked up at me sheepishly, "That's work, I don't like those things, but I swallow the fear cause it's work, and I have to do it" I smiled big at him, he really was too cute "So let me get this straight, Christian Cage, Mr. Instant Classic is afraid of heights?" I asked, he looked back with a straight face and grumbled "You don't have to announce it", I felt bad for giving him a hard time, so I reached out and grabbed his hand "I tell you what, if you wanna ride in the middle we can. I just really like rollercoasters, so when the front row is open, you kind of just jump at it" I explained. Jay smiled as he looked back at me, and suddenly pulled me to him and whispered "I'll ride in the front, if you make it worth my while" I looked deep into those blue eyes and answered "How?" Jay made a puzzled face, as if he was thinking, then a sexy smile grew across his face "A kiss" he said barely audible. I nodded my head, as he leaned in to kiss me, I raised my fingers to his lips just before they met mine and said "After you ride." Jay smiled large and we slowly walked to the front row of the cart, I climbed in first and watched him slowly climb in. We both seated and gave each other a quick smile, as the employees lowered the shoulder harness on both of us. The employees instructed to keep our heads back and pushed the button, as the rollercoaster slowly began its climb up the hill. With each click we heard, Jay appeared more and more nervous, I was looking down over the whole adventure dome, then I looked back to Jay, who was looking straight ahead. I reached over and interlaced my fingers with his, as we were getting close to the top of the hill. We got to the top of the hill, and stopped for a moment. I took the moment as my chance as I squeezed his hand and said "It's gonna be ok, I promise", Jay quickly looked over at me and blew me a kiss with his lips, before we started our drop down the hill.

We pulled back into the rollercoaster station, still holding hands. The employees came over and released our harnesses and I took that time to get a good look at Jay, who was still staring straight ahead, I nudged him slightly "Are you ok?", Jay didn't answer only looked straight ahead, so I asked again "Jay, are you ok?" , still no response. I began to get slightly worried, as I nudged him again, harder "Jay!" I grabbed his head and turned him to face me, "Are you alright?", His face was emotionless, until I slowly saw a smile grow onto his face. I released a deep breath, finally relieved that he was ok, I playfully hit him in the arm "You big jerk! You had me scared" I said as I got out of the cart, with him behind me. I was walking down the ramp out of the rollercoaster, when I felt arms go around my waist and pull me to the side. Jay leaned against the railing, and pulled me in front of him "I'm sorry" he said sticking out his bottom lip. I laughed at him, and rolled my eyes, when I felt his arms pull me tighter to his body as he continued "I think you owe me something". I smiled my biggest smile at him, and sighed "A promise is a promise", and I leaned in and met his lips with mine. As soon as my lips met mine, I felt his arms pull me even tighter to his body, as my arms found my way around his neck, as his lips begged for me to deepen the kiss. His hands roamed down my body, as he grasped my denim covered ass, I sighed, he took that chance and deepened the kiss. Moments later, the kiss broke as we both were out of breath, I leaned my forehead against his as I spoke raggedly "Was it worth riding that rollercoaster?" Jay smiled and responded "It was better than that damn rollercoaster" he gave me another quick, kiss and then pushed himself off of the railing, took my hand and led me back out into the dome.


	5. Sexy Can I

We walked around the adventuredome hand in hand, until we saw a stand selling cotton candy. Jay lifted an eyebrow at me "You hungry?", I smiled and said "I could eat", Jay walked over to the stand and got us a thing of cotton candy to share. We sat down at a table and begin eating our cotton candy, when he asked "So, tell me about Lily". I giggled, and said in between bites "What do you want to know?" Jay licked a piece of cotton candy of his fingers and said with a smirk "Whatever you want to tell me". I sat thinking for a minute "Well, let me think…Jade and I have been in Vegas for a couple years now, I got a good job, a good life, I'm a happy girl" I said smiling. Jay asked "Where from?", I answered "California. Our parents our nothing but bad situations, so a couple years ago my father kicked me out on the streets, and I'd be damned if I was gonna let Jade stay there in that hell, so I took her with me. We escaped to Vegas, and have been here ever since." Jay leaned back, resting on the wall behind him and continued "Did he even look for you?", I nodded still continuing to munch on the cotton candy "Yeah, he came after Jade once, my friend Amelia, the one with the little boys, well her brother is a lawyer and he took our case and got me immediate custody of Jade. Now that she's 18, he has no say over her." Jay looked on almost shocked "That must have been hard, I don't know what I would do without my family." I looked up into deep blue eyes and released a calming breath "It was, and still is at times, but Jade, Amelia and those little boys are my family now. Plus, Amelia's family has taken us in like their own, and they treat us better than our own parents ever treated us." I said, finishing up my side of the cotton candy. I took a sip of the soda Jay had also bought, before continuing "Ok, your turn." Jay smiled sexily "Ask me whatever you want, I'm an open book". I leaned back, as if I was thinking then said " So do you do all this time?", Jay looked innocent "Do what?", I looked around and said "This…You know take a girl out for a night on the town". Jay nodded "Nope, just you". I blushed deep red when he said that and then spoke "How about you? I'm not gonna have any angry boyfriends coming after me am I?", I looked up at Jay, smiled and laughed out loud "Oh hell no, no angry boyfriends I promise". Jay mocked wiping sweat off his brow, pretending he was relieved.

We both smiled shyly at each other, before Jay leaned in close and whispered "Let's walk". We both stood and dumped our trash, and continued walking around the adventuredome, hand in hand. I couldn't help but wonder why me, and as if he could read my mind Jay spoke "Just ask me, already." I glanced over to see him with one eye perched and smirking at me. I nodded my head and continued "OK, this is gonna sound stupid, but why me?" I asked, letting go of his hand and walking over to a railing, over looking a river type scene. Jay walked over and stood next to me and laid his hand on top of mine, and spoke "Honestly, I don't know." I looked at him, almost in shock. He glanced at my face, and then smiled huge before continuing "When I first saw you, there was just something about you. It attracted me, I had to be with you. When we were in the locker room, I wanted to kiss you so bad, so I just went for it, and when you didn't slap me or push me away, I wanted to scream it from the rooftops. I honestly don't know what it is about you, the way you look drives me wild, everything you say attracts me even more. I know it's not lust, but damn it its something, and I'm not the one to ignore fate when it shows up at my footsteps." I turned to face him, and gathered his face in my hands, and brought my lips onto his. I kissed his lips lightly once, then on the twice light kiss I deepened it, letting my tongue learn the map of his mouth. When the kiss broke, I noticed his arms, were now wrapped around me tightly, he looked deep into my eyes before asking "Does that answer your question?". I smiled back at him, and responded "For now" with a wink, and another quick kiss, before we joined hands again and started walking down the path once more.

We got to a part of the dome called "Superstar Alley" which was set up as a small karaoke area. An employee sitting at the DJ area, called to us over the speakers "You two wanna sing?". I looked over at Jay, who smiled, and I blushed slightly as we walked up to the stage area. Jay looked over at me and nudged me towards the stage, I nodded my head no, then he spoke "Come on", I nodded my head and responded "No, Jay…I suck at singing". Jay nudged me once again, and with a puppy dog look he said "So, there's no one here…", I looked over at him, and decided to use his own tricks against him. I spoke "You really want to see me make an ass out of myself huh?", Jay smiled large, so I continued "I'll do it, only if you make it worth my while." Jay's eyes opened wide, until his face turned into a sexy smirk and he leaned in close to my lips and said "Count on it" and gave me a quick kiss, before I climbed on the stage over to the DJ stand. I talked to the employee, asking what songs he has on stock. The employee told me since, this wasn't their normal hours of operation that the songs he had access to were limited. I glanced through the titles he had on his computer, most of them songs I had never heard of. We finally came to the song "Sexy Can I" by Ray J, I rolled my eyes as I knew for sure I knew the words to the song, simply because my damn sister had went around singing that song for months since it came out. I grabbed the mic and took center stage, as I spoke into the mic "This wasn't my first choice of songs, but since this is the only one I know, thanks to Jade, I'm gonna wing it" as the music started. Jay grabbed a seat right in the front row, but little did he know that I was a karaoke superstar.

I've always been a performer at heart, as soon as the time hits, all my insecurities leave and I rock it. So the song started and I began

_Sexy Can I  
Just Pardon my Manners  
Girl how you shake it _

_Gotta a player like whoa! _I held the mic in my hand, as I slowly and provocatively began dancing around the stage. Bumping and grinding with the microphone stand, in beat with the song. I glanced over to Jay, who was staring at me with wide eyes and a smile on his face.  
_  
It's a Kodak moment,  
Let me go and get my camera_

_All I wanna know is  
Sexy Can I_

_  
_I climbed off the stage, and walked as sexy as I could over to Jay, who was still staring at me from his seat in the front row. I swung my hips in beat with the music, as I watched his eyes move up and down my body, almost as if he was undressing me with his eyes. I stood in front of him, turned around a bit, and rotated my hips in tune to the beat, knowing my ass was lined up perfectly with his eyes, and knowing he liked that part of my anatomy, from the earlier antics of the night. I slowly sat down on his lap, and leaned back, as I continued singing the song into the mic. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, resting on my stomach holding me close to his body, as I could feel his every breath on my neck, as I laid my head on his shoulder.

_Sexy Can I  
Hit it from the front_

_Hit it from the back  
You know you like it like that_

_Take it to the bed_

_Take it to the floor_

_Then chill it for a second _

_Then go at it some more… _I raised from my seat, and quickly spun around, and straddled his waist and preceeded to sit again, this time facing him. Our clothed regions resting on top of each other, as I could feel the bulge in his jeans. I continued the song looking into his eyes, I danced with my waist, bumping and grinding in beat to the music. The song ended, and nothing but silence was heard as he stared deep into my eyes, with that sexy smirk on his face. I looked back deep into his eyes, until the DJ cleared his throat and spoke…

"Uhm…Ok… That was great"

I got up from Jay's lap and walked back to the stage and handed the DJ the microphone, and thanked him. I walked back to Jay, who was already standing and waiting for me to return. I got back to him and reached for his hand, when he suddenly pulled me tight to him, wrapped his arms around me tightly and gave me a deep, hot kiss. This kiss was enough to make my knees go weak, as I silently thanked god, he had his arms wrapped around me, cause I was sure I would of fallen if not for that. The kiss broke, and he held me close as he whispered in my ear "So Sexy…" and began to nibble my ear. I started to squirm as he worked his mouth on my ear, as his hands squeezed me closer to his body as I could feel his bulge pressing against me. He moved his lips back to directly outside me ear, as I could almost hear him smile in his whisper "Oooh…I found a weakspot". I threw my head back in giggles as he said that, when he let loose a little growl and nipped at a spot of skin on my throat. He loosened his grip on me, as he looked back up at me, gave me a wink, grabbed my hand and we continued back on our way exploring the Adventuredome.

We continued walking hand in hand until we came across the entrance for the log ride. He smiled and started to pull me into the entrance, as we walked through the line I tried to convince Jay "Jay, I can't go on this ride". Jay stopped and looked at me confused "You can go on the rollercoaster, but you can't go on the log ride?", I blushed bright red, then finished "Well the rollercoaster is different", I responded when Jay asked back "Why?", I took a deep breath " because there is no water on that ride, and I'm wearing a white shirt" as I looked down at my shirt. Jay's eyes darted down to my shirt, and then began laughing "Well I don't mind seeing you in a wet t-shirt" he said in a sexy voice. I looked back up at him and responded "yeah, well I don't think the employees need to see that." Jay took me by the hand and led me closer to the boats as he talked "I promise, if your shirt gets too wet you can wear my jacket until I can get you another shirt" as we climbed into the log shaped boat, and the employee released us.


	6. The Missed Text

Just like other log boats, I had to sit in Jay's lap for both of us to fit into the boat. As we rode through the calm, so-called river, I leaned back against Jay who was oddly quiet. I twisted to look back at him, and he looked as if he was deep in thought, I thought quickly and thought of the perfect thing to wake him out of his thoughts. As I adjusted my weight just right, and quickly rotated my hips, knowingly letting my ass rub against his already forming bulge, with my head looking straight ahead as if I didn't know what I was doing. I heard him groan loadly, and release a deep breath, when suddenly I felt cold water being dropped on me. I jumped, and leant forward so I was able to twist around to see Jay, grab another handful of water from the so-called river and fling it on me. He had a sexy smile on his face, as he spoke "You looked like you needed to cool down". I wiped the water off my face and leant back on him, as he wrapped his arms around me tighter as the log started to climb up the large hill. Suddenly a thought came to me, so I spoke "I thought you were afraid of heights?", Jay's one hand stayed on my waist, as the other begin rubbing my thigh, as he spoke "I am, this is different though, these rides never bothered me". As the log got closer to the hill, I began to get a little nervous as I always do, and I reached for the handlebars on the side of the log. Jay saw my hands and grabbed them with his hands as he spoke "Oh come on! You gotta raise your arms!" I shook my head "No", as I tried to free my hands to return them back to the handlebars. Jay had my hands tight, and suddenly wrapped his legs around me tightly, holding me still close around his body, as he his mouth made it behind the shell of my ear as he whispered "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, honey". I settled back against him, trying to overcome the urge not to free my hands and grab onto the handlebars, as we approached the top of the hill. I took in a deep breath, as his legs held me tighter, and we free fell down the drop to the bottom, and suddenly felt cold water hit us.

The log pulled back into the loading area and I climbed out first, and turned to Jay as he climbed out. I got out and realized I was drenched! My white shirt was now see through, my hair was wet, and my jeans had wet spots here and there, Jay was just about as soaked as I was. I folded my arms over my breasts, so I could at least keep some kind of dignity as we walked through the exit. Halfway through the exit, Jay reached for my hand and I refused keeping my hand where it was, he grabbed my arm and stopped me to face him, his face almost looking like he was hurt. He looked genuinely concerned as he asked "What's wrong?", I unfolded my arms, to reveal that you could now see my bra through the shirt, and then folded them back in place. Jay smiled big, as he moved closer to me, and just mere centimeters from my lips he whispered "I like the way that looks on you", before capturing my lips in a quick, deep kiss. The kiss broke way too soon, while Jay suddenly took off his jacket and handed it to me. I grabbed the jacket, but before putting it on I looked at him "I'm gonna get it all wet". Jay took the jacket back from me and helped put it on me, and then captured my lips in another hot, deep kiss, as his hands roamed around my wet jeans grasping my ass once more. I moaned slightly, as I could feel my body melting under his kiss and touch.

The kiss broke suddenly when we heard someone clearing their throat. We turned to see an employee walking up the exit way, holding something in her hand. She walked up to us with a smile and handed me a piece of paper as she spoke "I figured you might want this", and walked away. I looked down at the paper, and realized it was a picture of us taken on the way down the ramp in the log ride. I laughed out loud as I saw the looks on Jay and I's faces. I turned to Jay and handed him the picture, he looked at the picture and smiled wide and said "You look like your about to cry", I rolled my eyes and grabbed the picture back and got another look at it, as I retorted " Yeah, well you look way TOO happy to be on that ride". Without missing a beat Jay responded "I was, you're the one who rubbed up against me." I blushed slightly, as his arms snaked around my waist, I looked away from his eyes as I spoke "noticed that huh?", his hand came up to my face and turned me to look into his eyes and spoke "Yeah, and I liked it", before he captured my mouth in another hot, deep kiss.

I put the photo in my purse, and we exited the log ride, with Jay's arm around me. We continued making our way around the Adventuredome, when we entered "Carnival Gallery". A midway full of Carnival games, we walked around the games, until we came to the water races game. The game where you use your water gun to hit the target and the winner gets a big stuffed animal. Jay led me over to the game, and gave the clerk payment for two guns. We both sat down, and got our water guns from the holsters, I looked over at Jay who quite seriously responded "Your going down", I rolled my eyes and concentrated my attention to the game. The employee rested her hand on the switch, then the alarm sounded and the water was released through our guns, I concentrated hard on hitting the moving target, when suddenly I felt cold water hitting me in the face. I turned to see Jay squirting me with his gun instead of the moving targets. I turned to him trying to talk, as he continued his merciless water torture on me, when I heard the bell go off, and heard the employee announce "Winner". I put the gun back and wiped off my face, and realized my shirt was wetter than ever and gave Jay a puzzled look. Jay sat on his stool with a sexy smile, the employee brought me over a stuffed dog, and Jay grabbed it and then as he handed it to me stated "See, this was great. I got to see you in a wetter T-shirt, and you still won the prize". I looked at him, as a small smile broke out across my face, as I reached for the dog from him, I grabbed the dog, then suddenly enveloped him in a deep, kiss making sure to rub my still soaked face all over his now dry one. The kiss broke, and I began to walk as Jay wrapped his arms around me from behind and put them in my jeans pockets as we continued our way around the Adventuredome.

After a few more rides, Jay turned to me as we sat at a table across from the "Scrambler" ride, "You ready to get out of here?". I looked at my watch and realized we had been there for about 2 or so hours, and nodded my head. Jay stood and offered me as my hand as we held hands and walked towards the front of the Adventuredome. We walked into the "Guest Relations" part of the dome, and the man in the suit who had let us in was sitting in the room behind a desk. He stood as we walked in and approached us "Everything ok Mr. Reso?" Jay let me go only for a moment as he talked to the man "Yeah, everything was great." I saw him open his wallet and pull out a folded check and handed it to the man, the man opened the check and smiled widely as Jay continued "Spread it around". The man smiled in a agreement, as Jay turned back to me and grabbed my hand once more as he spoke "I think we're done for the night". The man nodded and led us to the metal gate, opened it for us and let us out, thanked Jay once more and closed it behind us.

We walked through the almost empty hallway, and headed to the parking garage. I spoke as we entered the elevator for the parking garage "So you head back tomorrow?", Jay turned to me with a smile on his face as he nodded his head no. He continued as the doors opened on our parking level "Actually I'm here all week." I looked kind of surprised, "Really?" He continued "Yep, I have a few signings, and I have to fly up to Reno to do a show in a few days, and then I come back for a few more signings." He then stopped and turned to me "So you can't get rid of me that easy", I teased back "Like I would want to", his arms wrapped around my waist holding me tight, as he leaned back against my car. He leaned forward just inches from my face as he spoke "I hope not", I giggled slightly, as my arms went around his neck and was lightly tracing the slight hairs that were there. "So does that mean I get you for the whole week?", Jay smiled huge, then trapped my lips in a kiss, then moved his lips to my ear and whispered in my ear "I'm all yours, baby" before lightly licking the shell of my ear, which caused shivers run down my spine as I squirmed. I could feel Jay smile against my skin, as he was now kissing down my neck.

I pulled away, as Jay looked up at me, almost hurt as I looked into his eyes with a smile "Let's get out of here". Jay smiled huge and wagged his eyebrows up and down, I swatted his arm as he walked to his side of the car, as I teased "Not like that, you perv!", Jay looked across the roof of the car to me before responding "We'll see" and wagged his eyebrows again. We both got in the car, and rode the way back to my apartment, with Jay's hand on my knee moving up my leg to my thigh. We pulled into my apartment parking lot, and we walked to my apartment hand in hand, as we got to my apartment and I opened the door and let him. We walked in, me first as I turned on some lights, as Jay looked around the apartment "What time does Jade get back again?" he asked. I was in the living room part, turning on the TV before I looked back at him, I glanced up at the clock and back at him "Not for another two hours…why?" I asked with a perked eyebrow. His smile grew large and he moved his way to the living room area of the apartment, I was searching through the channels on TV, as I felt his arms snake around my waist and his lips again working their way on my sensitive skin on my neck. I smiled as I felt him behind me "What are you doing, you big lug?", I was answered by a slight "Nothing" as he continued sucking, and nibbling down my neck. I freed myself from his grasp for a few minutes as he stood frozen in that spot, as if he was hurt. I turned back to face him, and he had a slightly look of hurt on his face. I walked back to him, and laid a quick kiss on him, and broke it before he could deepen it, "Let's get more comfortable first" I said slightly, as he smiled huge. Jay helped me as we moved the coffee table and I pulled out a huge, jumbo sized pillow that clearly 3 people could fit on comfortably. Jay looked at me, almost confused as I took of my shoes and climbed on the pillow that was now laying in the middle of the room in front of the TV. I looked up at him, as I explained "I love this thing! Come on, it'll be the most comfortable thing you've ever felt." A smile grew across his face, as he quickly kicked his shoes off and climbed on the pillow next to me, both of us sitting up with our backs leaning against the couch, as we watched a marathon of Family Guy. Jay's arm draped around my shoulders, slowly followed by Jay leaning over, returning to my neck as he left feather kisses up my neck to my ear. I felt him get to my ear, then he spoke "Your too far away", I turned to face him and answered "If I was any closer I'd be on top of you" with a slight laugh. Jay's eyebrows raised, as I got what he was getting at. I climbed to my knees and climbed over to his body, I straddled his waist, as his arms were waiting me to descend, as I held my weight up on my knees I looked into his eyes and said with a smile "I thought I told you I was too heavy", Jay grabbed my waist and pushed me down on to his waiting lap, as my arms reached around his neck as he looked directly into my eyes and said "I thought I told you, you were just right" as his lips enveloped mine in a kiss, as his hands that were once on my waist, grasped my ass and pulled me closer to him.

The kiss got deeper and hotter quite quickly, when I could feel his hand pushing his jacket off my shoulders. I broke the kiss from him to pull the jacket off of my shoulders, and toss it to the side as I shivered because of the shirt still being wet and hitting the cold air. Jay ran his hands over my shirt, and in a husky voice whispered "I'll keep you warm", as his mouth captured mine in a searing hot kiss, I removed my arms from his neck, and put them between us, feeling his chest and abs through his thin shirt, as I could feel his hands underneath the back of my shirt. The kiss broke, and I could feel his hands, that were now on my shoulder pulling me back, leaning me backwards as he leaned forward and caught my nipple with his mouth through my shirt and bra. I dug my fingers into the skin on the back of Jay's shoulders, as he continued to work my nipple with his mouth. If this man could have this reaction on me with my clothes on, I couldn't imagine what I would be like if we were naked. I could feel my skin on fire, as his hand began rolling the other nipple between his fore finger and thumb, through my clothes. I grasped his head with my hands and leaned forward, leaning him back against the couch, as I initiated a deep, kiss on him. Our tongues fighting for dominance, as our hands roamed freely over each other's bodies. My body was on fire, and that's probably why I didn't feel my phone vibrate with a text message minutes earlier.


	7. Babysitting and Homework

Our kissing and groping continued, until we were both startled by an "OH JESUS!". Jay and I both turned to see Jade standing in the kitchen area with her mouth dropped open, staring back at us. I quickly tried to fix my hair and appearance, as I climbed off of Jay's lap, Jay's hands fighting to keep me in my position. I looked at Jade who was now in the kitchen, looking in the fridge. "What are you doing here?" I asked in a mixed anger-surprise tone. She looked up at me from the fridge "I live here…remember?" I ran my hands through my hair, as I repeated "I mean, your not supposed to be home till later" Jade looked up at me from the fridge, then stated "My boss let me go early. I texted you and told you that". I felt my pockets where I usually keep my phone, and when I didn't find it there, I walked back over to where Jay was now sitting on the couch, and found my phone on the large pillow. I picked up the phone and opened and sure enough had 1 unread text from Jade. Jade walked out to the Living room and sat on the opposite side of the couch of Jay, then continued "You didn't read my text?" she said with fake shock in her voice "What could you have been doing?" as she looked over at Jay.

Jay stood and stretched before saying "I better get going anyways, I gotta be up early for a signing tomorrow". I grabbed his jacket from the floor and handed it to him, as he stopped me and said "I'll get it tomorrow night, when I see you" with a huge smile on his face. I smiled back at him, until I realized the date on the calendar "Oh shit, I can't. I have to watch Jake and Jess tomorrow night". I said depressed. Jay's smile disappeared for a bit, when Jade spoke up from the living room "Why doesn't Jay go with you? I know Jake and Jess won't mind". I looked back to Jay who had a huge smile on his face "Yeah, I love kids. Plus Jacob and Jesse are great kids." He gushed, I looked uncertain "Are you sure? They can be kind of a handful" I explained, Jay rolled his eyes and pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms around my waist "I'm sure. It'll be fun" he finished before capturing my lips in a slight kiss, as his lips met mine I deepened the kiss until I heard Jade say "Please, get a room!" The kiss broke and Jay looked over at Jade and spoke "We wouldn't need one, if you didn't come home early", Jade looked back and popped Jay the middle finger, as we both laughed and kissed once more.

Jay made a call with his cell phone, and within 10 minutes a limousine pulled up in front of the apartment. I walked Jay to the door, gave him a kiss goodbye, and watched as he climbed into the limo. I closed the door and walked back to the living room, and plopped down next to Jade on the couch. Jade looked over at me and said "Tomorrow night huh?", I glared back at her "It's nothing" I said matter of factly, Jade then responded "I'd like 'Girls who are in denial for 200, Alex". I simply scoffed and retorted "Bite Me" as I headed back to my room, I heard Jade come back with "That's Jay's job!" as I laughed, then entered my room and fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning with pleasant dreams on my mind, as I showered and got ready for work. I walked out to the living room to see Jade working on the computer, I walked out, she turned her chair around and said "You got a message on your phone". I thanked her and walked over to my phone that was sitting on the table next to my purse. I opened it, and read one new text message from Jay, it read "Had nice dreams about you last night. Woke up happy…and horny. See you tonight -Jay" I blushed reading his comment, and responded "Had good dreams about you too " as I closed my phone. I said goodbye to Jade and headed to work. I got to work and checked into my station, next to Amelia.

Lunch break came too soon, as I was so nervous about that night. Amelia sat across from me in the employee lunchroom, I was awaken out of my thoughts by Amelia "So?", I looked at her "Huh?", she smiled and responded "Man, he really got to you huh?" I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my salad "You could say that." We continued our lunch, then I responded "Hey speaking of that, would you mind if I brought Jay with me tonight?" Amelia nodded her head "No, that's fine. The boys will love it, plus I get to meet him…finally" I smiled at Amelia's response before continuing "He's really a nice guy". Amelia smiled before retorting "He must be something to put a smile like that on your face". I rolled my eyes and finished my lunch.

After work I rushed home and took a shower and got ready for my "Babysitting" date. I had texted Jay earlier that day and told him I'd be ready about 5:30, so I expected him to be over sometime before then. I was rushing around my apartment trying to get things ready, while I noticed Jade giggling on the couch while texting on her phone. I looked up from my purse "What are you laughing about?". Jade looked up at me "AJ, he cracks me up", I nodded my head "So he finally used your number huh?" Jade closed her phone and jumped up and walked towards the kitchen while responding "Yeah, and I was just about to give up on him." Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I ran over to the door expecting to see Jay, when I open the door I come face to face with AJ Styles. "AJ" I respond surprised, and give him a hug and invite him into the house. Jade ran over to AJ and gave him a huge hug, before turning to me and saying "Oh, did I forget to tell you? We're gonna watch movies tonight." I looked at Jade suspiciously, when another knock on the door happened. I went to the door again, to see Jay standing on the other side of the door, with a bag in his hand. Jay opened his arms wide and enveloped me in a huge hug, and a quick deep kiss, as I moved out of the way allowing him into the house. Jay walked a few steps into the house before I heard him say "AJ?" AJ got up, and walked over to Jay, gave him a handshake and a manly hug before returning to his position on the couch. I looked to Jay, who had a look of shock on his face before continuing "They're watching movies" I said with air quotes to, show my sarcasm even more. Jay looked over to Jade and AJ and said loudly, "You two better behave, we don't want to come home and find you two in an embarrassing position" and before anyone could respond, Jade shot back "Yeah, I can't imagine how embarrassing that would be" then she continued with fake shock "Say, Lily? Could you imagine how embarrassing that would be?". I rolled my eyes, as I grabbed Jay by the hand and pulled him out the door.

We walked out of the apartment hand in hand as I tried to pull Jay towards my car, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. I stopped and turned to face him, as he had his sexy smirk on his face "What ?" I asked curiously. Jay pulled me closer to him as he said "How about we go in style?" as he pointed to the limo waiting by the curb. I looked back at him with a huge smile, as he led me towards the limo. The driver got out and opened the door for us as we climbed in the back of the limo, as the driver got back in the front and headed to the address I gave him. It was a quick drive to Amelia's house, even though that didn't stop Jay and I from making out the whole way there. The limo pulled up to the house, and opened the door and let Jay and I out. As I got out of the limo, I saw Amelia standing behind the screen door smiling, as she yelled " Jesus Lily! Your not going to prom, your just watching my monsters", I rolled my eyes as Jay and I walked up the walkway. I got to the door, gave Amelia a big hug and introduced her to Jay who quickly enveloped her into a hug, as she led us into her house. Amelia smiled at us, as Jay and I sat on her couch. Jay spoke up "Oh, this is for you" as he handed the bag he was carrying to Amelia. Amelia looked surprised, as she thanked Jay and looked into the bag and pulled out a brand new Christian Cage T-shirt. She held the shirt up to her body, as she smiled back at Jay and I, as we were still sitting on the couch. "Thank you so much Jay", Jay smiled sheepishly as he explained "Well, Lily told me you didn't get to make it to the show, so I figured I'd bring you a little something to make it up to you", I smiled huge at Jay and his kindness, as Amelia came over and thanked Jay once more, and gave him a huge hug. She ran the bag and the new shirt back to her room, then joined us back in the living room with instructions "Ok, the boys should be home any minute. They had karate today, so Mike should be dropping them off anytime now. You know the rules Lily, homework first then playtime" she instructed as I nodded in agreement, she continued " There's money on the table for pizza for dinner, and then showers and in bed by 8" Amelia finished as she rushed around the house. I stood and walked her towards the door in a calming manner " We got it. Things will be fine." Amelia got to the door, then turned and finished "I should be home by 10 for sure" I nodded and practically pushed her out the door as she yelled goodbye to Jay. I smiled to myself, nodded my head and retook my seat on the couch, next to Jay. I turned on the TV, as I felt Jay lean over and start to lay feather kisses up my neck, "Don't start something you can't finish" I warned, when Jay suddenly captured my lips in a hot kiss, the kiss broke slightly just for him to answer "Oh, I intend to finish it." Then captured my mouth in another hot, deep kiss. The kiss was deepening, when we heard "Ewwww!" We broke the kiss quickly and separated from each other, and looked over to the door to find Jacob and Jesse standing in the doorway with disgusted faces, holding their backpacks. I got up from the couch and walked over to the boys and gave them each a huge hug, as I mocked their "Ewww". I took their backpacks from them, when suddenly Jay stood up and yelled "Where's my boys at?", as both boys ran into his arms, and he picked them both up into a huge hug, and placed them back down on the ground. Jay sat back on the couch, and pulled each boy up onto his lap and listened to both boys rant about their days.

I let the boys ramble for a bit, letting them relax as I watched Jay trying his best to listen to both boys at once. Finally, I interrupted "Alright boys, homework time.." Both boys responded with a groan and slowly climbed off of Jay's lap. I put an arm on each boy's shoulders as I led them to the kitchen, them both groaning each step of the way. I tried to comfort them " It's ok, he's gonna be here all night, you'll have plenty of time to talk to him" which brought small smiles to their faces, as they climbed up into their seats, and began pulling papers out of their backpacks I had brought into the kitchen with them. I made sure both boys started working on their work, then walked back out to the living room to see Jay laying down on the couch. I walked over to the back of the couch and leaned over to him "Comfortable?" I asked down to him. He looked up at me, and smirked "Not quite", then suddenly reached up and pulled me over the back of the couch onto his body. I yelped and tried to squirm out of his arms, laughing the whole way, as he locked his arms around me as I laid completely on top of him. He released a deep breath "There that's much better", I finally calmed enough and we watched a bit of TV still laying that way, when Jacob appeared around the side of the couch. "Aunt Lily, I'm done!" the little boy squealed, shoving the papers into my hands. I took the papers, and looked over the papers, and gave them back to Jacob "Good job buddy, put them back in your backpack and you can go play" Jacob nodded smiling, as he shoved the papers back in his backpack. Jay and I watched as the little boy got the papers back in his bag and then sat in front of the TV, the little boy turned back to Jay and I "Can I play Tar Hero?", I smiled laughing at the way he pronounced Guitar Hero, I looked down at Jay, who nodded his head and I gave Jacob permission, who excitedly got up and began setting up the game. As he was setting up the guitar I asked "How's Jesse doing on his homework?", Jacob responded not even looking up from the TV "He's slow, all he does is cry". I took a deep breath and sat up from Jay's grasp. I ran my hands through my hair and mumbled "here we go", as I began to head to the kitchen with Jay not far behind me. Jay asked as we just reached the doorway to the kitchen "What's going on?", I responded in a whisper so Jesse in the other room couldn't hear me "Jesse has a form of dyslexia, so homework takes him longer to complete. He takes special classes, and everyone is trying to help him deal with it, but he has his good days and his bad days. He gets frustrated, especially with Jacob finishing so quick." Jay nodded in understanding as we both walked into the kitchen to find Jesse, with his head down on the table, and could hear his quiet cries. I pulled up a chair next to the small boy as Jay leaned against the counter. I rubbed Jesse's back as he looked up and grasped onto me and began crying all over again, wailing into my shoulders. I comforted the boy, until he calmed down enough to talk. I asked "What's wrong Jesse?" The little boy looked up to me with wide eyes and said "I'm stupid Aunt Lily", and began crying once more. It was heartbreaking as I looked back at Jay, as the young boy continued crying into my shoulder. I pulled the boy away from me and made the young boy look into my eyes "Jesse, listen to me. You are not stupid. It's just that some things come easier to some people", Jesse looked on with wide eyes, as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand. Jay pushed himself off the counter and pulled a chair up on the other side of Jesse as he started to talk "Yeah buddy, your Aunt Lily's right", Jesse's head turned to look at Jay on the other side of him, as Jay continued "Look at me, I'm a great wrestler, but I'm horrible at math" Jesse's eyes got wide " I'm not good at math too" as he explained. Jay smiled at the young boy, before I spoke up "Jesse, how about this" as Jesse turned to me "How about Jay and I help you with your math homework?" A smile grew across Jesse's face as he looked to me then to Jay then back to me "Really?" he said excitedly. Jay spoke up "Sure thing pal, we'll get this done in no time" he stated as he ruffled the boy's hair, and we all started his homework together.

In about half hour, all the homework was done and Jay and I sat on the couch as we watched Jacob and Jesse play Guitar Hero. The boys had just finished a competition when Jesse turned to me sitting on the couch. "Do you wanna play Aunt Lily?" he said offering me his guitar. I shook my head no, but then Jay nudged me with his arm, as he spoke "Go ahead, show them what your made of" with that sexy smile of his. I smiled back at him and got up as I said "Alright, hot shot. I challenge you


	8. Guitar Hero and Baths

Jay raised an eyebrow at my request, then nodded his head as he stood and took the toy guitar from Jacob "You have no idea what your in for little lady", as he draped the guitar strap around his shoulder. I reset the game for both of us to play, stopping and turning my head to him "Alright, Care to make a wager on it?" I asked with a sly smile across my lips. Jay's face lit up, as he smirked at me, and responded "You bet". I laughed slightly, thinking of what to wager when I saw him wink at me, I spoke confidently " Alright, you set the terms". Jay's smile faded for a bit, as he seemed to be thinking, then a sexy smirk returned to his lips, and he leaned forward and whispered in my ear "If I win I get to have my way with you, if you win you get to have your way with me" I laughed out loud at that, as I pulled away from him blushing deep red, suddenly very interested on what's happening on the screen, when Jay reached over and put his hand over mine on my guitar "Deal?" He said with a smirk, I looked over into his deep blue eyes and responded "Deal", only to then hear a little voice repeat "Deal!", as Jay and I turned to see Jesse and Jacob giggling on the couch, as Jacob added his to the conversation, by saying "Deal!". I looked back to Jay, laughing only because these boys had no idea what they were talking about, when Jay turned to the boys, and in a deep voice said "Good job boys, keep her honest!" He said looking back and nodding at the boys, only to have both boys nod back at him excitedly, before Jay looked back at me with a smirk, gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes and reached for the game.

After 10 minutes of bickering over what song we were gonna battle too, the battle began. Finally, we decided on the song "All Night Long" by AC/DC, as the game begun. We battled the whole song, each of us concentrating on the game on the screen, as Jacob and Jesse were standing on the couch jumping excitedly with each beat of the song. The song ended, as each of us finally released a breath, neither of us knew we were holding. When the words "Player 1 Wins" appeared on the screen, as Jay hung is head in defeat as I lifted my toy guitar high, proud of my accomplishment. Jay took off the guitar and plopped down on the couch in between Jesse and Jacob, who were still standing on the couch, but knelt down on each side of Jay as he sat. Jay laid both his arms wide across both boys shoulders as he spoke with fake sadness "Boys, it's a sad day when you lose to a girl". I smiled as I sat on the chair across from the couch, and interjected "Yes, but it makes the girl "Oh so happy", I said with a smile, as Jay shot back a smirk and a wink to me.

I stood suddenly, and clapped my hands "Alright boys, bath time", both boys groaned as the looked to Jay for help with their pitiful puppy dog faces. Jay shrugged his shoulders "Don't look at me fellas!", Jesse looked back over at me, whining "Do we have too?" as I nodded my head silently, totally expecting this fight from the boys. As Jacob started in whining also, Jay spoke "How about this? If you boys go take your baths, you can stay up late watching wrestling with your Aunt Lily and Me" Smiles grew on their faces, as they turned to me excitedly, Jay turned to me and continued "Well?" I thought about it for a moment, then responded "Alright, but you boys have to take your baths" as both boys nodded excitedly. Both boys jumped off the couch and happily jumped up the stairs, as I rose from the couch and began picking up the guitar hero, when I felt two strong arms around my waist, as I felt Jay's breath on the outside of my ear. Which always sent shivers down my spine. I smiled and turned around in his arms, as he pulled me tighter to him, as he spoke "That was nice of you to let them stay up late", I smiled back "They're 5, they'll be out in 10 minutes anyways, but I am wondering something" I asked, as Jay's eyebrow lifted "What?" he asked curiously "I wanna know how your gonna get wrestling to appear on TV considering it's Wednesday" I answered with a smile, as a smirk grew across his face again "Oh that" as he let me go and went to the DVD stand across the room, and came back carrying an "Unforgiven" DVD from Amelia's stand. He smiled as he handed it to me "I figure, we put it in, they'll never know the difference". I laughed out loud, as I took the DVD and put it in the player for later, as I once again I felt his arms around my waist. His lips found the outside of my ear as he whispered "And the sooner they get to sleep, the sooner you can have your way with me." I turned to face him once more as I sexily responded "Aren't people who lose bets, supposed to dread the moment when the winner collects their winnings?", Jay seemed to think about it for a minute, then smirked again as he responded "Aww…I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to it", and enveloped my lips in a kiss, that was meant to be quick, turned into a very deep, passionate kiss. We were broken apart, when we heard yelling from the second floor, "Aunt Lily!" Jacob yelled down to the first floor, I looked at Jay, who seemed to be agitated that the kiss had to break so soon as I responded "Yeah?", Jacob continued "Can Christian help us with our baths tonight?". I smiled as Jay's eyes grew big, as I looked at his face. Jay whispered to me "I don't know, I'm not sure about the whole kid nudity thing." I smiled at his nervousness, and calmed him by asking "You want me to help?" Jay nodded quickly, as I answered back to Jacob "He's gonna help me". As I grabbed Jay by the hand and led him up the stairs.

When we got to the top of the stairs, both boys were playing in the hallway, with their wrestling action figures, in nothing but their batman underwear. I led Jay to the door, and let his hand go as I made my way into the bedroom at the end of the hall, "Can you start that water, while I start the one in here?" Jay nodded as I entered the bedroom, and went to the bathroom and begun the bath water in that tub, as I heard the water in the other bathroom turn on. I smiled to myself, as I left the water running, walked my way back to the hallway, being careful not to trip over Jacob as he was crawling on the floor, and made my way to the closet. I opened the door as I heard Jay speak behind me " This reminds me of when I was a kid", I turned to smile at him "What? Used to run around wearing batman underwear a lot?", I smirked, when a wide smile grew on his face as he spoke "What do you mean used to?". I laughed out loud at that response, I turned back to face him "Really now?", He smiled wider and spoke "Hell yeah, wait till you see the spiderman ones I have on tonight!" I laughed out loud again, as Jay leaned in and caught my lips in a quick kiss, and a wink, before turning his attention to Jesse who was playing on the floor next to his leg. Jay leaned down and grabbed one of the Wrestling Action Figures, and began "battling" the boy, as I turned back to the closet to get each boy a towel and their bath toys that were kept in the closet. I got each boy a towel and separated the bath toys, I knew them well enough to know that Jesse liked playing with the boats, while Jacob liked the goggles and scuba things. I put the towels and toys in the bathrooms, as I was walking back to the hallway I heard the boys giggle as Jesse squealed "No Christian! Triple H Wins" as I walked into the hallway and saw Jesse holding his Triple H figure high into the air smiling. Jay turned to look at me "You believe this?" I started laughing, as Jay looked as if he was pouting, that a five year old just beat him at wrestling with action figures. I smiled, he was just too cute, and so good with the boys, I thought of as my nephews. I snapped out of my thoughts, and spoke "Hey Jesse, Christian looks a little sad that he lost" Jesse smiled raised to his feet and walked over to Jay and gave the man a huge hug. Jay hugged the little boy back and said "Aww…thanks buddy". I smiled at the both of them, then spoke "Alright boys, put the toys away and get your pajamas" as both boys grabbed their toys and ran into the bedroom. Jay climbed off the floor, as I headed back to the master bedroom I called over my shoulder "Could you shut that water off in there?" as I shut the water off in the second bathroom. I walked back to the hallway, as I saw Jay leaning against the wall in the hallway. I walked over to Jay, and leaned my body against his, as his arms wrapped my waist, holding me near him. I looked up into his eyes as I spoke "I really appreciate you helping me out tonight" as I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, a lazy smile spread across his lips as he spoke in a deep voice "This isn't so bad you know" I raised my eyebrow curiously "Really? You think so?" He pulled me tighter and smiled "Yeah, it's kind of nice." He responded and then leaned forward and captured my mouth in a kiss, until we heard both boys yell "Yuck". The kiss broke and we both smiled as we turned to both boys standing in the doorway, making disgusting faces, "I know…I know…" I said as I walked over to the boys. "Ok, Jacob your toys are in your mom's bathroom, and Jesse your toys are in that bathroom" as both boys started making their way to the bathroom. Jay looked a little uneasy as I walked to Jay "It's ok, they're 5, they're not babies. Plus, Amelia's got a system worked out so both boys can bathe at the same time safely, but do it on their own at the same time." Jay nodded, as he followed me into the hallway bathroom where Jesse was waiting by the tub. Both boys were taught not to get into the tub until an adult was there. I put Jesse's toys in the tub, as he stripped out of his underwear and climbed in the tub full of water. I turned to Jay who was leaning on the doorframe. Can you turn that on for me? As I pointed to the cabinet behind the toilet. Jay opened the cabinet and found an old baby monitor, Jay held it up quizzically "A baby monitor?", I walked over and grabbed the monitor from him and turned it on and placed it on the back of the toilet, as I walked out of the bathroom with Jay following, as I explained. "Amelia came up with this idea a while ago", as we walked into the bedroom, and I turned on the baby monitor receiver sitting on the dresser, then walked into the other bathroom, and got Jacob in his tub. I walked back out to the bedroom, to find Jay laying on the bed. I climbed onto the bed next to him "That simple" I said, he turned his head to face me "That's it?" he asked quizzically. I nodded "Pretty much, as long as they're making noise I know they're ok. I'll get up in a few and give them some shampoo for their hair, but other than that easy as pie" I said smiling, as I rolled over to my side laying my arm across his stomach. I let my hand rub around his stomach, slowly walking up his abs, to his chest, when he quickly laid his hand over mine stopping it suddenly. "Don't get me started", he looked over to me with a smirk on his face, I leaned closer to his face, just inches from his lips and spoke "I'm just admiring my winnings" I said with a smile, as he closed the gap between up and our lips met. What started out as a simple kiss, turned into a deep, kiss within moments. As Jay suddenly rolled over with me, moving me to my back and him on top of me. The kiss broke, and he once again began laying feather kisses down my neck, as I could feel him grind on top of me, driving my body wild. Suddenly we were brought to a stop when we heard Jacob yell "Hair!". Jay looked into my eyes with a puzzled look "What was that?"


	9. Wet Clothes and Pizza

I sighed and looked up into Jay's confused face "That was Jacob's way of telling me, it's time to wash his hair" I explained trying to push Jay off of me, who once again nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck. I smiled, as I tried to push him off me "Jay, I gotta get up" I said, Jay looked down into my eyes "But I like you right here..", I rolled my eyes and smiled, as I pushed him off me, and made my way to the bathroom. I put a small dab of tearless shampoo in Jacob's hands, and then made my way to the other bathroom to give Jesse the same. I walked back into the bedroom to see Jay still laying on his stomach where I left him. I laid down next to him on my stomach, and reached over and put my hand on top of his. He looked over to me, "They ok?" I smiled at his concern "Yep, they're playing with their toys." As Jay reached for the remote on the nightstand and turned on the TV. I glanced at the watch on my wrist "Shoot, I gotta order dinner" as I jumped up from the bed and was making my way out of the bedroom, I turned back to Jay "Do me a favor, stay here till they get out?" Jay smiled large "What will you give me for it?", he said with a wink. I walked over to him and captured his lips in a blatantly sexual kiss, that turned heated quicker than he expected, as the kiss broke I spoke "My gratitude", and got up and began to walk away, as I felt his hand pinch my bottom as I jumped and looked back to see him give me another wink, as I left the room.

I got downstairs and called the local pizza parlor, and ordered the normal pizzas, and then began picking up the living room. Ten minutes must of passed when I saw both boys sprinting down the stairs in their pajamas, freshly out of the tub laughing hysterically. I captured them both at the bottom of the stairs, knowing if both of them were laughing, something was up. I turned to Jesse, "What happened?" I asked concern, Jesse in between his laughs spoke "Christian fell down". I was immediately concerned as I marched quickly back up the stairs, with both boys still giggling behind me. I made my way into the first bathroom, to find the floor soaked, and to find Jay laying in the tub in his clothes soaked to the bone. I couldn't help but laugh at him, "What did you do?" I asked to him, as I turned to both boys who were still laughing hysterically. Jay took a deep breath "I reached in to unplug the drain, what I didn't know is that Jesse had soaked this floor, and I kind of slipped". I laughed out loud thinking of how funny that must have been to see, I nodded my head and reached my hand into the tub to help Jay out of the tub. I could barely hold back my laughter, as he grabbed my hand, when suddenly, he gave my arm a tug and I fell into the tub with him, a fresh wave of water spilling on the floor, and soaking my clothes. I was angry at first, but looking down at that smile and blue eyes, and hearing the laughter from the two boys, turned my face into a smile, as I laid there laughing at how wet we both were.

We laid there for a minute, when I heard the phone ring. Without thinking I turned to Jacob "Could you get that for me, buddy" Jacob smiled and toddled into his mother's room and I could hear him pick up the phone "Hello?", I took a breath of relief when I heard Jacob say "Hi Mommy!". I listened to Jacob talk, as Jay and I slowly made our way out of the tub, splashing each other here and there. Suddenly, I hear Jacob say "Christian and Aunt Lily are in the bathtub", I snapped my head to Jay who was laughing hysterically hearing that, as my face of horror I ran as fast as I could into the bedroom, to collect the phone. Just as I was about to reach the phone I heard Jacob repeat himself "Christian and Aunt Lily are in the bathtub right now", I gently snatched the phone out of Jacob's little hand and as I put the phone to my ear, I heard Amelia exclaim "What?" I took a deep breath as I responded "It's not what it sounds like Amelia", I tried to explain as I could hear laughter coming from Amelia's side of the phone. Amelia, recomposing herself "So where we're you two?", I continued "Well we were in the bathtub, but it's not like we were bathing or anything", Amelia calmly responds "Of course, what else would you be doing in a bathtub?", I shook my head, as if Amelia could see me " No, we weren't doing anything I swear", Amelia laughed even harder at this point and spoke "I know…I know…" she laughed even harder. I turned to see Jay walk into the room, toweling off his head, he walked over to me and motioned for the phone. I spoke into the phone "Hey Amelia, Jay wants to talk to you" as I handed the phone to Jay. Jay smiled at me as he spoke into the phone "I can vouche for Lily, see what happened was, I was playing around and ended up getting Lily wet", he said with a sexy smile. My face turned horrified, as I could hear a fresh roar of laughter come from Amelia's side of the phone, I exclaimed "Jay!" and lightly swatted him on the arm, and grabbed back the phone to hear Amelia laugh hysterically. "Again I repeat, it's not what it sounds like" I said to Amelia, who was still laughing on the other side. Amelia recomposed herself once more "Ok Ok, you guys behave…I'll be home later" as she hung up the phone. I hung up the phone to see Jay laying on Amelia's bed, with both Jacob and Jesse sitting next to him.

I rolled my eyes, as I heard the doorbell ring. I saw Jay turn to both boys sitting on the bed "Pizza!", both boys jumped up to their feet and repeated his scream "Pizza!" and both boys took off running down the stairs. Jay got up and walked over to me sexily, he wrapped his arms around my waist and moved close to my lips. Just mere centimeters from my face he spoke "I'll get it", as he captured my lips in a quick gentle kiss, then walked down the stairs as I yelled after him "The money's on the table". I closed Amelia's bedroom door, as I grabbed some dry clothes from Amelia's dresser, as I knew she wouldn't mind, cause I had borrowed her clothes before. I grabbed a pair of her sweatpants and a shape fitting t-shirt, and then towel dried my hair and joined the boys down stairs.

I got to the bottom of the stairs, and walked into the dining room, to see Jay, Jacob and Jesse munching on their slices of pizza and sipping on their sodas. Both boys were excitedly talking about something, when I entered the room. I walked into the room and Jay's eyes left his pizza as he whistled at me. I looked back at him, and rolled my eyes "I look horrible" I said, as I turned to the pizza sitting on the counter. I turned back to face Jay holding a slice of pizza as Jay spoke "impossible!" he responded with a sexy smile. I for some reason just noticed his wet clothes he was still wearing. "Do you want me to throw those in the dryer for you?" I asked motioning to his clothes. Jay looked down at his clothes sheepishly "Please" he responded, as I motioned to him to the doorway behind him as I walked into the laundry room, with him behind me. I turned to set the dryer and looked back to him, as I watched him unbutton his shirt, and his bare chest was revealed. He handed me his wet shirt, as I was obviously staring at his chest. Jay cleared his throat, which woke me out of my thoughts as I grabbed his wet shirt from his hands.


	10. Sleepy Boys

_**Ok, It's a short chapter, I'm trying to update as soon as possible, but I fell ill with bad bronchitis, and things are just crazy right now in real world...I have some good ideas of things to come...so please bear with me...  
**_

"I looked up to Jay's face as I grabbed the shirt from him, to see him smirking at me, as my cheeks turned deep red. "Like what you see?" he asked with a sexy smirk on his face, as I threw his shirt into the dryer, and reached across the machine to turn it on, as I looked back to him. "Maybe" I said trying to keep my cheeks from turning a deep red. I turned my attention back to the dryer, as Jay walked closer to my body and lightly pinched my ass, causing me to yelp and look back at him smirking even larger now. "Well, I like what I see" he said with a sexy laugh and walked back into the kitchen with the boys. I started the dryer and leaned against it, trying to compose myself…How was I gonna make it through this night?. I took a deep breath, and walked back into the kitchen, grabbed myself a slice of pizza and sat at the table with the boys and Jay. I had to laugh when both Jesse and Jacob got up from their seats and insisted on taking off their pajama tops. "Boys, what are you doing?" I asked curiously, as I swallowed another bite of my pizza. Jesse who just pulled his head free from his pajama top, looked over to me with a smile "We wanna be like Christian", as he threw his pajama top on the floor and climbed back on the chair now shirtless, Jacob following his brother. I turned to Jay with a smile, who was chuckling to himself after watching the boys. "Looks like you have some fans" I said smiling, Jay looked over to my eyes and simply responded "Well, they have good taste" letting a large smile grow across his face. I rolled my eyes and responded "Cocky, aren't you?", Jay looked to me and released a deep breath before responding "Nah, I just know I have a lot to offer", he said with a sexy smile on his face. I tried to keep my composure, when as sexy as possible I responded "You think so huh?". Jay put his soda down, and stood from the chair "Here, I'll show you" he said as he stood across the room and took a deep breath. Jay released the breath and looked to the boys "Come here boys, help me out" as both Jesse and Jacob sprang from their chairs and a heartbeat and ran to Jay's side. Jay knelt down to the boys and spoke "Alright fellas, let's show your Aunt Lily what us boys got" as both Jacob and Jesse nodded excitedly, as Jay returned to standing and moved his arms into a position and flexed his muscles. As both Jacob and Jesse watched him, then copied his pose exactly, Jay then moved to another pose, both boys following him again. I was laughing hysterically at this point, watching the three of them flex repeatedly. Finally, Jay spoke "Alright boys, big finish" as he turned around, and flexed his ass (which filled out his jeans so well) at me, with both boys following. All three turned around, as I applauded loudly, I grabbed my cell phone from the table as I spoke, "Ok, one more guys" as I turned on my camera. Jay and the two boys went into another flex, as Jay let out a huge growl, and both boys repeated it loudly as I snapped the photo. I saved the photo, and sent it to both Jade and Amelia through a text message and closed my phone.

Both boys and Jay climbed back into the chairs, as I was just now calming down from my laughter. I looked across the table and realized everyone was done, as I got up and grabbed the plates from the table. I walked their plates to the sink, as I turned to the boys "Alright boys, go get your nighty-nights" I said as both boys got up from their chairs and ran out of the kitchen. Jay stood from the table and brought the glasses over to me from the table. He dropped the dirty glasses into the sink, and leaned his back against the sink, watching me with a smile. I turned to face him, when he spoke "Nighty-nights?" with a raised eyebow. I chuckled slightly "Oh it's these little blanket/pillow combos, Amelia got them a while back. They won't go to sleep without them." I said washing a plate in my hands. Jay pushed himself off the counter, and stood behind me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, as I could feel his breath on the back of my ear. I heard him whisper gruffly "So what's your nighty-night?", I chuckled leaning back into the front of his body, hearing him moan softly. I spoke "I don't know what your talking about" I said smiling, Jay moved the hair away from that side of my neck, when he started laying feather kisses up my neck. He spoke gruffly " What's the one thing you won't go to bed without?" he whispered in between his kisses. I took a deep breath trying to concentrate on the dishes, and seriously being distracted by the man leaving kisses up and down my neck, then a thought came to my mind to have a little fun with Jay as I answered "Oh that's simple, I don't go to bed without cuddling up close with this Christian Cage action figure I have" I said chuckling to myself. Suddenly, he grasped my hips and turned me to face him, my hands still soapy from washing dishes, as he placed his hands on either side of my body, trapping me between his body and sink. He pressed up against my body and whispered gruffly into my ear "Fuck the action figure, you can have the real thing" as his lips suddenly moved from outside my ear to my lips, capturing them in a passionate kiss. I allowed him entrance into my mouth, as his tongue quickly mixed with mine, both of us fighting for dominance and learning the taste of each other. The kiss broke, leaving me out of breath, as he started once again down my neck, this time nibbling and sucking on certain sensitive spots of my neck, Using the pattern of his kisses, along with the rhythm of him grinding his now largely formed bulge against my core. My mind was running wild, as his body worked mine into a frenzy, and we were both still clothed. Jay worked his way up my neck, and moved outside my sensitive ear and whispered "The real thing baby", thrusting against me once again, "All night long" punctuating it with another thrust against my clothed region.

The kisses only stopped for a moment, when we heard both boys rumbling down the stairs. I knew it would only be moments before they would be in here, as I grabbed Jay's head and brought his face to mine, for one last passionate kiss, when we heard the squeak of the Kitchen door opening. As if Jay could read the boys' thoughts, he abruptly ended our kiss and turned to the boys standing in the doorway, and yelled "EWWWWW!", both boys standing there with mouths open. I giggled at the boys' reaction, as Jay ran over and picked both of them up, one with each arm and brought them over to the sink where I was finishing up the dishes. As Jay stood there, holding both boys, Jacob spoke "We gonna watch wrestling?", as Jay nodded "I promised you boys, and I never break a promise" he said smiling to the boys. I finished up the dishes and followed Jay into the living room, as he put both boys on the ground, as I turned on the dvd and got it started. I spread the boys's blankets out on the ground and put their pillows there also, as both boys climbed into their make-shift beds. I sat on the floor next to Jacob, and turned to Jay who was sitting on the couch. "You wanna throw me a pillow there stud?" I asked pointing to the pillow on the couch. Jay looked almost hurt, as he grabbed both pillows and came over and sat down on the other side of Jesse and tossed me a pillow. Jay smiled at me "Since no one would sit on the couch with me" he said throwing fake guilt at me, as I responded "It's not that I don't trust you to behave, I just don't trust your hands" I said with a wink. Jay with fake shock on his face responded "Well me and my hands are deeply offended", before laying down on the pillow and tickling Jesse. I started the dvd, and after a few moments of calming the boys, sure enough they fell asleep, and it was only moments later that Jay and I fell asleep also.

I opened my sleepy eyes, to see a figure standing above me. My eyes shot open, till I realized it was Amelia smiling at her cell phone, I sat up and looked to my side as I saw Jacob cuddling next to me, and on the other side of the floor, Jay was asleep on his side with one arm protectively over Jesse, who was also sleeping peacefully. I rubbed my face as I heard Amelia say "Looks like my monsters wore you out" I looked back at the sleeping boys on the floor, and a smile crept across my face looking at them sleeping peacefully. Amelia broke the silence as I heard her continue "But ya'll make such cute pictures" she said staring at her cell phone. My head snapped back to my friend sitting on the couch "You didn't" I asked. Amelia smiled and handed me her phone with the picture still up on the screen. Sure enough, there it was a picture of a sleeping Jay and I with the boys. I texted the picture to my phone and gave her back her phone. Amelia got up from the couch, as I followed her into the kitchen, as she reached into the fridge for a bottle of water and sat at the table, as I ran into the laundry room and grabbed Jay's now dry shirt from the dryer. I walked back into the kitchen, and sat at the table as I made small talk with Amelia for a few minutes, until we heard the door to the kitchen being opened and we saw a groggy Jay stumble his way into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and parts of his short hair sticking up and in different directions. I smiled at how cute he looked, as he made his way to the table and pulled out a chair and sleepily sat down. Amelia took a sip of her water, before turning to Jay "Two 5 year olds can really exhaust you huh?", Jay smiled before responding "Yeah, but you have 2 great kids". Amelia nodded with a smile, as Jay turned to me "Plus a little nap, just means I'll be wide awake for later activities" he said wagging his eyebrows, as Amelia busted out laughing. I looked across the table to Amelia "Cocky, isn't he?" I said, as Jay grabbed my chair and pulled it across the floor to him, bringing my face just mere centimeters from his "Yeah, but you like it", he said with a sexy smirk, before capturing my lips in a quick kiss. Amelia got up from the table before mumbling "Get a room" as she walked back into the living room, as Jay and I laughed, and followed her into the living room. Jay had grabbed his shirt and slid it back on, as we entered the living room. Amelia looked at the sleeping boys, "I need to get them upstairs" she said, pulling the blankets off the boys. Jay walked up to the sleeping boys "I can carry them, if you and Lily we'll grab their stuff" he said confidently. Amelia looked concern "Both of them?", Jay smiled wide, "Trust me" as he reached down and picked up a sleeping Jacob, and getting him settled on his one shoulder, then leaning down I helped him lift Jesse up to his other shoulder, as he walked up the stairs carrying both boys. Amelia and I walked behind him, carrying the boys' nighty-nights, we got to the second floor and got both boys settled in their beds, and then returned down the stairs. Once we got back down to the living room, Amelia had went to the kitchen as Jay and I stayed in the living room. Jay sat on the arm of the couch, pulling me in between his legs and wrapping his arms around my waist. I rested my arms around his neck, playing with the light hairs on the back of his neck, as I spoke softly "You tired?". Jay smiled "Nah, I'm wide awake now" he said wagging his eyebrows up and down, I laughed slightly at his actions "You are such a dork" I said smiling, a serious expression grew across Jay's face "Oh that's it, your not getting away from me now", he said grabbing my waist tighter. I laughed as I tried to pull away jokingly, only to find him holding me tighter. Jay nodded his head no, as he explained "Nope, not letting you go until you tell me how awesome I am" he said with a sexy smirk. I giggled as I tried to pull away, only to find gravity getting the best of us, as he tumbled backwards on to the couch, me landing on top of Jay, his arms still wrapped around me tightly. I looked down into his deep blue eyes, and instantly was pulled in and let our lips connect, when he suddenly deepened the kiss, granting me access to his mouth, as his arms unlocked from my waist and began running up my body. We were brought to a stop when we heard Amelia exclaim "Ok, no sex on my couch you guys!" she stated sternly as she walked into the room and sat on the chair. I looked over to Amelia, still laying on top of Jay, as Jay spoke "How about the floor?", only to have Amelia's head snap back to Jay and I, when she quickly responded "Well you guys already stained my bathtub I'm sure" as she started laughing. I pulled myself up and got off of Jay and sat at the end of the couch, as I tried to explain "I swear, nothing happened in your bathtub" as Amelia stared at me with a serious expression, she then turned her look to Jay, when Jay spoke with a serious expression "It was beautiful", as I swatted his arm "Jay!" I exclaimed, causing Amelia to laugh out loud.


	11. Wrong Shower

We spent the next hour or so chatting with Amelia about work and other things, when noticing Amelia yawned I nudged Jay slightly in the ribs "Looks like we should get out of here and let her get some sleep" I said smiling. Jay smiled back with a raised eyebrow, then opened his cell phone and made a quick call. Within in a few moments, a limo was waiting outside. Jay and I got up from our seats and walked to the door.

We walked to the limo, as the driver held the door open for us as Jay and I climbed into the back seat. It was only mere moments from sitting in the limo, til I found myself sitting on Jay's lap, with his arms wrapped around my body. I laid my head on his shoulder, as I felt my eyes trying to close, and my body relaxing. I was awoken from my rest and relaxing, when I felt Jay's hand that was resting high on my thigh, began to slowly inch it's way under my shirt as I could feel the tips of his fingertips lightly grazing the skin on my stomach, that sent butterflies flying wilding through my insides. I sleepily opened an eye to see Jay staring forward as I spoke "Don't rev the engine if you ain't gonna take it for a ride", seeing the corner of Jay's lips lift upwards in a smirk, as he turned to me and spoke "I would love to go for a ride, but it looks like the engine is out of gas" before laying a gentle kiss on my lips, then another on my forehead. I smiled as I spoke groggily "I'm sorry, I guess I'm more tired than I thought". Jay smiled wide and responded "No reason to be sorry baby, we have PLENTY of time, to get some good miles on that engine" signifying his response with a gentle squeeze to my thigh, and a wag of his eyebrows. I spent the rest of the trip dozing in and out of sleep, as Jay soothed my hair with his hands and held me tight, and basically let me use him as a comfortable pillow, until I was awaken by him speaking "Alright Sleepy, time to get up" as he slightly shook me as I awoke and climbed out of the limo, with Jay behind me.

Jay and I walked to my apartment hand in hand, leaving the limo in the parking lot. We got to my door, as I unlocked it and turned back to face Jay, as Jay looked back to the limo "Well I guess I better get going", he said turning back to me, as I was finishing up a yawn. I smiled gently at him as I spoke "You don't have to…" A smile grew on Jay's face, as his eyes got wide "Are you sure?", I nodded my head as I responded "Sure, I make no promises tonight though…I'm beat", when Jay quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, holding my body pressed against his, as his lips met mine. The kiss was quick, and gentle as it broke, his hands leaving my waist, cupped my face as he spoke just mere inches from my face "That's fine with me baby, I just like being near you" letting his lips meet mine once again gently.

I opened the door to my apartment and walked in, letting Jay go to the parking lot to deal with the limo, and knowing he would be right back. I walked into the seemingly quiet apartment as I looked around for signs of life. I noticed Jade's keys and purse sitting on the table and their normal spot, and as I laid my purse and keys down next to hers I pulled my cell phone out and sure enough I had an unread text from Jade, that simply read "Going to bed, see you in the AM". I smiled as I closed the phone and laid it next to my purse and keys, as I heard the front door open and turned to see Jay walk in, and close the door behind him.

I walked to the door next to Jay and locked it as he leaned against the wall, suddenly I had gotten nervous having this man not only in my home, but I knew we would be moving to the bedroom soon enough, and although I've been down that road before, for some weird reason it was making me nervous this time. I locked the door and turned to Jay and let a small, shy smile grow across my face, as I saw Jay glance around the apartment "All quiet?", I smiled "Yeah, Jade went to bed I guess" I said slightly with my voice quivering just a bit, as I just then noticed the jacket he was now carrying in his hand. "Here, I can take that" I spoke reaching for his jacket, as he handed it to me, as I busied myself putting it in the closet. As I opened the door to the closet and reached for a hangar, I noticed a black leather jacket hanging in the closet, that I knew didn't belong to neither Jade and I. I stared at the jacket for a moment, before a realization hit me of just who the jacket belonged too, as I muttered "Oh god!", and proceeded to hang Jay's jacket up. Hearing the words spoken from my mouth, Jay walked over to the closet, to get a glimpse of the mysterious jacket himself, he spoke "Is that AJ's jacket?" I spoke sternly "Yeah I guess so" as I closed the closet door, as Jay's face seemed to be in slight confusion or disbelief. Jay spoke "So him and Jade?", I looked to Jay with a smile "I guess that explains why she went to bed so early." I spoke sarcastically as I sat down on the stool next to the breakfast bar, running my hands over my tired face. Jay spoke quickly "And you're ok with that?", my head snapped to Jay, I had to gush how he was acting all big brother over my littler sister, which is a trait I've always looked for in guys I like. Someone who cares enough about my sister to look out for her just like I do. I reached out for Jay's hand as I pulled him over to the stool where I was sitting, as I pulled him between my legs, and wrapped my arms around his neck as I spoke "Look whether I like it or not, she's 18 almost 19. She's an adult. I trust her, I've taught her what I can, and I trust her to be careful in whatever decisions she makes" as I released a deep breath. Jay smiled as he heard my response and then spoke "You really are too cute" as he caught my lips in a hot kiss, as I felt his tongue probe my lips gently, hoping to gain access, which I granted as his tongue entered the deep cavern of my mouth, as he leaned me back against the bar behind me. The kiss broke, as we rested our foreheads on each other, both trying to regain our breathing.

I tried to stifle a yawn, but it was too late as Jay saw me yawn and spoke "We really should get you to bed" he said with a smile, as he grabbed my hands with his and pulled me off the stool, moving me in front of him and wrapping his arms around my waist as we began to move down the hallway towards my bedroom. The nerves growing more with each step, as I tried to pay no attention to the growing amount of butterflies growing in my stomach, as we entered my bedroom, and I heard the door click close behind us. I felt Jay's arms release my waist as I slightly turned and watched him as he walked around the bedroom, almost inspecting it. I smiled as I kicked off my shoes and moved to my dresser and pulled a tank top and a pair of shorts for pajamas out, as I turned back around I noticed Jay had taken a seat on my bed watching my every move with a smile on his face. I slightly blushed as I tried not to notice his stare in the mirror as I faced the dresser and began to take off some jewelry I had on. Finally, giving in as I walked to the bathroom connected within my bedroom, I spoke "What are you looking at?", as he simply responded "You" as the blush on my cheeks turned a deep crimson. I reached for the door to the bathroom as I turned to speak to Jay "I'm gonna go get changed, feel free to change unless you wanna sleep in your clothes" as I heard him respond "I sleep naked, that's not a problem is it?" as his smirk grew large, and his eyebrows wagged up and down. I rolled my eyes and responded " I don't mind, but be aware that I may just take advantage of your nakedness while you sleep" I said sexily as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving him with a wide smile on his face. I finished changing and walked back out to the bedroom, as I saw Jay already laying in my bed, huddled under the covers as I walked over to the bed "Comfortable?" he pulled back the covers showing me his nice blue silk boxers he was wearing "Not quite", as he smirked, and I climbed under the covers with him and cuddled close. "I thought you slept in the nude?" I asked curiously, " I do, but I wasn't gonna let you see my goods, if I don't get to see yours" he responded then quickly tickling my abdomen with his fingers as I squirmed closer to him, trying to get him to stop. Finally, having mercy on me and stopping the tickling, we laid next to each other, his arms wrapped around me as I flipped through the channels on the TV across from the bed. Jay spoke "So what's the plan for tomorrow?", I twisted my head back to face Jay as I released a deep breath and spoke "I don't care, I have the day off", as I felt Jay pull me closer to his body. Jay responded "Me too", I smiled as rolled onto my side, to look at Jay, as he rolled to face me as I spoke with a smile "So what do you wanna do tomorrow?", as I rubbed my hand up his arm. Jay's signature smirk reappeared on his face as he answered "How about we stay in bed all day?", I smiled as I leaned in and gave him a quick, gentle kiss, when the kiss broke I stayed just mere inches from his face as I spoke "Sounds great", as I felt Jay's arms wrap around my body and pull me close to his, as my lips once again captured his lips in a hot kiss. Our tongues both fighting for dominance and learning the taste of each other, as I felt him roll us over, him now laying on top of me, as I ran my fingers down his bare back, feeling the muscles underneath my fingertips. Reaching his silk boxers, as I cupped his butt through his boxers, feeling him press his quickly forming bulge harder against me, as the kiss broke and he began laying kisses down my neck to my collarbone, and down the outline of my low cut tank top, tracing his tongue lightly across the skin on the top part of my breasts that were shown. I let a moan escape my lips as I felt him suck and nibble a spot in between my breasts that was exposed by the tank top I was wearing. I laced my fingers in his hair, and ran them through his hair as I felt his lips release my skin and felt him kiss and lick his way back to my waiting lips, as another hot kiss took us both over. Jay broke the kiss and pulled me close to his body as he spoke, still breathing raggedly "Ok, we need to stop, or I'm not gonna be able too", as I felt his breathing steady out. Feeling my eyelids get heavy, the last thing I remember telling Jay before I fell into a deep slumber was that Jade had to work all day the next day.

My eyes sleepily opened as I stared at the clock laying on the table next to my bed, my eyes finally focusing I realized it read 9 AM. I rubbed my face with my hands, as I felt the hand around my waist pull me tighter, and could hear Jay moan slightly, and release a deep breath, slipping back into a deep sleep. I slowly and carefully slipped from under his arm, and rested back on the bed, as I stood and looked back at the sleeping man in my bed. He really looked so peaceful and still so cute with his short blonde hair tussled from the sleep, and his slight stubble appearing on his chin. I smiled as I watched him sleep, but then shook myself out of my thoughts, and grabbed my robe and headed out to the hallway bathroom. Usually I would use the bathroom connected to my Master Bedroom, but with Jay still sleeping peacefully I didn't want to wake him. I left my bedroom and slowly closed the door quietly as I turned around I ran into Jade who was sleepily making her way to the kitchen. I had to laugh at her as I spoke "Long night?" as she simply flipped me the bird and continued to the kitchen as I headed the opposite way and entered the bathroom at the end of the hall. I closed the door, and turned on the water and soon enough flipped on the radio and sang along as the hot water ran over my naked flesh. I enjoyed letting the hot water wash over my head and scalp, as I swayed and sang along to the song on the radio. I turned to face the wall of the shower reaching for my shampoo when the curtain of the shower flung open, as my head snapped back in surprise to see none other than a naked AJ Styles standing on the other side of the curtain. His face said it all as he exclaimed "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" as I turned to face him quickly reaching for the curtain out of his hands, trying to cover myself somewhat as I screamed back at him "AJ!". Reaching for the shower curtain with so much force, I soon felt my feet slipping on the wet tub, and felt my body free falling towards the tub, as I reached for anything to grab onto as I screamed as I fell. I felt AJ grab for me, trying to stop me from falling with no avail, as I felt my flesh hit the tub hard and only to feel flesh on flesh as AJ fell on top of me into the tub with a thud. I reached up and rubbed my head as it hit the faucet on the way down, as AJ asked "Are you ok? I am so sorry, I thought you were Jade", us inspecting ourselves and injuries, forgetting we were both naked for the minute. Until the door of the bathroom flies open and Jade is standing in the doorway, her eyes growing huge seeing AJ and I naked in the bathtub together as she shrieked "What the hell?". I quickly shushed her hoping not to wake Jay as I spoke sternly "It's not what it looks like, hand me a towel" as Jade threw both AJ and I fresh towels from the rack. AJ stood in the tub and wrapped a towel around his midsection and stepped out of the tub, explaining to Jade the situation and how he thought I was her. AJ reached back into the tub, helping me to my feet when suddenly my bedroom door flies open and Jay runs out of the bedroom, with only his jeans on that weren't even buttoning. "What's going on? Who's screaming?" he exclaimed genuinely concerned, until he too got to the doorway of the bathroom to see a towel wrapped AJ Styles, helping me out of the tub, with me doing my best to hold the towel in place. "What the hell?" Jay asked confused, as I took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the tub "Well that seems to be the common response", as I rubbed my head once more as I heard AJ explain the story once more to Jay.

After hearing the story once more, and explaining why I didn't use my own bathroom, AJ and Jade were out in the kitchen enjoying breakfast, both laughing at the events of the morning, as Jay and I still sat in the bathroom, Jay looking at my head that I had actually cut open in the fall. Jay helped me wash the gash out, and was trying to put a small bandage on it when he suddenly started laughing, "What?" I asked as I looked up to him from my seat on the bathtub wall. Jay simply nodded his head "If you wanted to shower with someone so bad, you could of just woke me", as I flipped him the bird which just made him laugh harder. Suddenly he reached for my hands and pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around my towel covered waist, as I pretended to pout as he continued "Hey, I should be the one pouting, AJ got to see you naked and I didn't", no sooner did the words leave his mouth when a voice flew through the hallway as AJ was just walking back to Jade's room at that moment "And it ain't half bad" he yelled down to the bathroom to us. Jay and I's heads turning to the man down the hallway, Jay with a smile on his face as I simply responded "You're gonna get it Styles, I swear" I threatened angrily, as AJ simply shrugged and walked back to the kitchen where Jade was.


	12. So?

**_Ok, so I have to apologize for taking forever to update this story, and my other one...A close friend of mine recently ended his own life, and although It is personal sharing this with you, I want you to understand things have been and still are hard for me to concentrate on. I'm finding the more I dive into my stories the less I think about the grief and feelings, so Im hoping to crank out some good chapters...Again I apologize..._**

**_FYI, this chapter has strong sexual content, if you don't like it, you might want to skip it..._**

**_*************_**

Hearing Jay laugh as I looked at my bandage in the mirror, as my eyes connected with his through the mirror, he spoke with a smile "Well you're grumpy today", as I released a deep sigh, as I pushed the hair out of my face "Bad morning" I said sighing, Jay took a step closer to me wrapping his arms around my waist "Well, how about I make this a better day for you?" he said sexily with a smirk planted on his face, as I chuckled slightly "There's that cockiness I was talking about" before Jay captured my lips in a kiss that was way too short for my liking, the kiss broke and Jay spoke "You know you like it" he said with a smile, when suddenly we were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door frame. We turned to see Jade standing in the doorway, as she spoke "Um…food is in the kitchen, if you two are hungry…" then as she turned down the hallway, she made it halfway down the hallway before she turned and finished "for food that is" she said laughing after finishing, as we could hear AJ laughing at the remark too. I looked into Jay's blue eyes as I sighed "So immature…", Jay smiled and in his best valley girl voice he spoke "Totally" which just made me giggle fiercely for a few moments before we both headed out to the kitchen. We got to the kitchen as I sat on a stool, with a robe wrapped around my naked body, as Jay stood behind my stool his arms enclosing me between him and the counter as he leaned forward. AJ sat on the stool next to me, as Jade was leaning against the sink, slowly sipping her coffee, moments of silence passed before I spoke "Look, we're all adults…we can quit the whole teenage awkward thing", as Jade and AJ both turned to me shocked, moments of silence passed again before Jade spoke "So now that you've seen AJ naked also, we can agree I am a lucky woman?" as our three mouths hung open, Jade continued "I'm just saying". I swear AJ blushed a little as he got up from his stool, dropped his empty coffee mug in the sink, and now stood behind Jade, with his arms wrapped around her waist, as I spoke "I'm not even gonna go there, no offense AJ" as AJ simply nodded, when Jay spoke up "Um..Hello?" as we all turned to face the shirtless man standing behind me, as Jay motioned to his chest and abs. Moments passed as we stared at Jay, when suddenly Jay just huffed and muttered under his breath "I look better anyways" as he sat on the stool next to me, as I reached over and laid my hand on top of his, and leaned in close to his ear "I'd prefer you anyday" I whispered, seeing his head to turn to face me, seeing a smile grow on his face as he wagged his eyebrows at me and gave me a quick wink.

Within the next hour, Jade had left for work, and now as I stood in the kitchen I looked over to the breakfast bar area watching AJ and Christian sip coffee and talk about upcoming matches and events. I was washing dishes, but to be honest my mind couldn't of been farther from it, I knew AJ would leave at some point, leaving me and Christian alone in the house together. I mean don't get me wrong, I trust Christian and I'm extremely attracted to the guy, honestly who wouldn't be? The problem? It's been a while since I've been with a man in that special way…I'm no virgin, I've been around the block a few times, but it's been awhile, and my insecurities were getting the best of me. The thoughts ran through my mind…what If I couldn't arouse him? What if I was bad? What if he didn't like the way I looked naked? What If?...The thoughts were nonstop, and all in all were making me quite nervous and apprehensive, I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by two strong arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me tightly against his flush body. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my ear as I shivered excitedly, and squirmed, hearing the smile in his voice, he whispered "You smell good" I could feel my whole body tingle with anticipation, when I felt his lips on my neck, lightly licking a sensitive spot, when his mouth moved back to my ear "You taste good too". My body was melting right there, as I struggled to keep control, as I felt one of his arms slide into my robe, caressing my stomach, his fingers lightly trailing around my naval, as they made their way down farther my body. His fingers just reaching the small patch of hair, before a voice interrupted us from the hallway "Hey Lily?" as I released a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding, as Jay's head fell and rested on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and scooted out of his embrace fixing my robe, before seeing what AJ needed. I walked into the bathroom, "Yeah?", AJ smiled at me sweetly "It's kind of embarrassing, but do you have any hair gel?". I smiled and rolled my eyes as I made my way to the counter on the other side of the bathroom, as I knelt and looked into it, AJ spoke again "You're not mad at me about any of this are you?", I glanced up to him, as he watched me with sincere eyes. I grabbed the hair gel and walked over to him as I spoke "The whole shower thing? Nah! Things happen…" as I opened the hair gel and pushed AJ's hands away as I put some gel on my hands and focused my attention on his hair as I continued, "And I'll admit I'm not thrilled about my baby sister having a sex life, but she's an adult, and I trust her to take the right precautions, and obviously she must have a good feeling about you" I said as I finished up the last part of his hair, as I ran my hands under the running faucet. I dried my hands and turned around, AJ still watching me as I finished my sentence "And I think you're a good guy, and I hope you'll treat her right no matter what happens" causing a big smile to spread across AJ's face.

AJ and I walked back to the living room, where Jay was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels as we entered the room. Jay stood from the couch and made his way to the kitchen where AJ and I were standing, as he leant against the counter "Everything good?" he said curiously, as AJ smiled and nodded. Moments of silence passed as I returned back to the dishes as AJ took a seat on the stool and stretched out "So what do you two have planned?" AJ asked nonchalantly, as Jay looked to the younger man with a serious expression and responded "We're gonna spend the whole day in bed", as AJ responded "Why waste the whole day in…." as he turned his gaze to Jay, and suddenly getting the meeting of Jay's answer, as AJ sat up quickly and spoke "I better get going" as he quickly walked to the closet and gathered his coat. I watched him put on his coat as he walked back over to me and I gave him a hug goodbye, and I saw him shake Jay's hand and give him a manly hug, and make his way to the door, only before stopping and speaking "Oh and Lily?" as I looked up from the dishes to the young man as he continued "I am a good guy" he finished with a smile, as I smiled back at him as I watched Jay walk him to the door and close the door behind him. I grabbed a towel and dried off my hands as I watched Jay walk back to the kitchen sexily, this time leaning his back against the counter, right next to me.

We both stayed there for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes, my whole body turning shy and bashful as I watched his eyes absorb every part of my skin that was showing out of this robe. I threw the towel on the counter next to the sink, and released a deep breath, trying my best to fight the redness that was coming to my face as the seconds passed of him leering at me. "So" I spoke shakily, my eyes looking everywhere but his eyes, fighting that eye connection, when suddenly in one swift motion he closed the gap between us. His arms wrapped around my waist protectively as he quickly had me pressed up against the refrigerator, his face mere inches from mine, feeling his breath on my skin. My eyes still concentrating on the floor, until I felt his hand raise, and I felt a solo finger trace up my neck slowly leaving a faint line. His finger reached the tip of my chin and he raised my face to connect our eyes, as I saw a smirk cross his lips as he sexily spoke "So…". I could feel my face getting redder, as his lips moved to my neck, I swallowed hard trying to get my voice back enough to talk, as his lips worked magic starting behind my ear and slowly moving down my neck, licking and nibbling at certain spots. I released another shallow breath I didn't know I was holding "Look, I need to tell you something" I shallowly whispered, my voice shaky as his lips were now reaching the crook of my neck, I could hear a slight "mmhmm" while his lips stay connected to my skin, as I could feel him lightly bite that area of skin. I swallowed hard once more and spoke shakily "I'm kind of nervous about this" as I felt him slightly move my robe to the side as he began kissing down collarbone, he made it to the junction of my neck and chest, when I could both hear and feel him speak against my skin "Nervous? Why baby?". I could feel him nuzzling his way farther down my chest, moving the robe to the side to expose more of my skin to his hungry lips, as I continued "Well it has been awhile for me", only to feel the kissing stop and his face being brought to mine once more. His arms leaned against the fridge on both sides of my head as a large smile grew on his face as he spoke "Trust me, it's like riding a bike, you never forget how to do it" as I rolled my eyes and lightly pushed him as he chuckled at his own joke. "That's not what I meant smartass!" I said with a smile, as he grabbed the hand that was still on his chest, as he slowly began to walk me down the hallway that led to my bedroom. I tried to explain as I followed behind "What if I can't turn you on?" I asked innocently, showing the insecurities in my voice, stopping Jay in his tracks as he turned to face me abruptly. He took my hand that was in his and led it to cup his already formed bulge in his jeans, as he spoke with a smile "I seriously don't think that will be a problem baby". I blushed as he brought my hand back up to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on the back of it, before continuing the journey down the hallway.

We made it to the doorway of my bedroom as he pulled me inside as I spoke again "Well what if I'm not good?" as he released me so I could turn and close the door. Within moments of me turning back around to face him, he had me pressed up against the door, his body melted to mine, his hands cupping my face as he spoke just mere inches from my face "I am not even worried about that" he whispered with a smile across his face, closing the gap between us as I felt his lips meet with mine, with a gentle touch. The kiss was sensual, very gentle as his lips were moving in a slow rhythm, but once I let out a erotic sigh of relief, he took the chance to deepen the kiss, as I felt his tongue learn the layout of my mouth. My skin was on fire, as his lips and tongue were working me into a frenzy, with the slow erotic rhythm he was setting. The kiss broke as I tried to get my breathing back in control, as he kissed across my face, his lips stalling directly outside my ear, as he took the lobe of my ear into his mouth, causing a moan to escape my lips as I squirmed with anticipation. Feeling his mouth release my earlobe, I felt his lips move to outside my ear and I heard a growl eminate from deep in his throat. Suddenly, pushing himself off the door, with a wide smile on his lips he grabbed the rope of my robe and pulled my body to follow him to my bed.

He backed us to my bed as he sat on my bed and pulled me between his legs, as his hands tried to feverishly untie the knot I had tied in my robe earlier when I retied it. I took to opportunity to lightly run my hands across his broad chest, feeling the muscles contort while my fingers touched them. Running my hands across his pecks, enjoying the feeling of his skin under my fingertips. He let out a deep growl when the palms of my hands ran across his nipples, pleased with the reaction it caused I kept my hands there, running my palms across his nipples continuously for a few moments, before letting my hands drop lower and letting my fingers outline his ab muscles slightly. His hands stopped working on the knot for a moment, as he leaned back on his elbows and watched me with a smile on his face, as I looked at him and blushed "What?" I asked, Jay simply shrugged and spoke sexily "I'm enjoying this" as he leaned farther back on his elbows granting me access to his whole torso. I rolled my eyes and continued moving my fingers along the outline of his abs, slowly continuing them down the slight trail of hair, as I let my fingers circle his navel a few times, enjoying the sounds of his moans. It seemed like every patch of skin that came into contact with my fingers sent a slight spark shooting through me, it seemed like each new touch caused a reaction from him. I slowly knelt to my knees, becoming a bit more confident with each moan that came from him, my fingers still making circles around his navel, before I slowly moved my hands farther south, dragging my hands over the jeans that were covering his bulge, hearing a sharp intake of breath coming from him, the moment my hands laid above the area.

I brought my eyes to his face, as I looked over his body from my position, and could see the arousal on his face as his eyes watched me intently. His eyes seemed darker now, and appeared to be getting darker with each passing moment, I smiled shyly, took a deep breath and dared my confidence, as I began my path back up his body, this time with my mouth. I dragged my mouth over his bulge, still confined by his jeans. I heard the deep growl come from him, as I slowly and erotically moved my mouth over his bulge, hoping my warm breath was having the desired effect on him, as my eyes jumped to his, I saw his eyes darker than before as I could see his chest raise and lower almost in a panting motion. I moved my mouth to his navel, and repeated the motion of circling it with my tongue this time, hearing his breath coming faster, I slowly moved my mouth up to his abs as I found the confidence to unbutton his jeans with my hands, as my mouth worked on his abs. The moment my mouth reached one of his nipples, I watched as his head threw back in arousal, as he growled out "Damn, baby". I smiled against his skin as I moved my mouth to his neck and worked my way up, as my one hand reached deep into his jeans and ran my fingers across his bulge still hidden by his boxers.

I was startled when suddenly he flipped us over, him now laying on top of me, and me on my back on the bed. He could see the nervousness in my eyes I'm sure, as I looked into his deep blue eyes, he simply let a smile cross his lips, and captured mine in a deep passionate kiss. The kiss lit my skin on fire, as his tongue danced with mine, and my body seemed to scream for him to touch me. I had never felt so out of control with any man before, and to be honest it scared me just a bit. The kiss broke and his lips once again worked their way down my neck, slightly kissing and licking in certain spots, as I nervously spoke "You sure you wanna take a chance on me?", that little question brought a halt to his actions as he brought his face directly above mine and spoke sincerely " Lily, listen to me. If I didn't want to I wouldn't be here right now." I released a deep breath and let a shallow breath go that I didn't know I was holding as I began to speak "I'm sorry, I'm just…" I was cut off by Jay's lips meeting mine with a force and desperation I had not seen out of him. His tongue instantly finding its way into my mouth, as the initial shock wore off and I began kissing him back. The kiss broke and Jay's lips only centimeters from mine spoke "I know, but today I'm gonna show you how confident you should be" as he laid a tender kiss to my lips once more before speaking again "and how beautiful you are" he said with a smile, as redness pooled in my face, as his lips met mine in another tender kiss. This time when the kiss broke, he stood up as I watched him intently as he dropped his pants and kicked off his jeans, and pushed them to the side. I smiled at him, admiring his frame and admiring the nice bulge that was very evident in his boxers. Jay smiled at me cockily as he simply spoke "Had to get more comfortable", I quickly made it to my knees and crawled towards the middle of the bed, when suddenly Jay grabbed my one ankle and flipped me over onto my back with it "Where you going?" he said sexily, as my ankle was now near his face and he moved his lips to it and laid a gentle kiss on the joint. I blushed slightly as I as I explained "Just getting more comfortable" I said to him with a giggle.

As he laid my leg back on the bed, opening them wide and crawled onto the bed between my legs, with a sexy smirk on his face and a predator look deep in his blue eyes. I watched excitedly and tried to keep my breathing in control as I saw his gorgeous frame move towards mine, trying to ignore the slight feeling of nerves that was trying to overtake me. Jay made his way up my body to where the rope of my robe was laying and he sat back on his knees as he began to untie the knot in my robe as he whispered huskily "Let's make you fully comfortable" as I felt the rope loosen and untie. I felt the cold air hit my skin as I sat up and watched him as his eyes took in the sight of my fully nude body. I felt him push the robe from my shoulders as I grasped the robe and threw it off the bed as I returned my attention back to him, as he stilled in the same position, his eyes slowly raking across my skin, as if he was memorizing every inch.

I've never been totally comfortable with my body, so his eyes raking across my nude body suddenly had me feeling very shy, as I draped my arms over my breasts, trying to hide them from sight, when suddenly I was taken by surprise when Jay lunged forward grasping both my arms with his hands and pushing me back on the bed, his lips capturing mine in a deep kiss, with a streak of passion and hunger that was displayed in every action he did. The kiss broke and Jay's eyes still connected with mine, as he spoke "You have nothing to hide from me, baby", as his hands pinned mine to the bed above my head. I watched as he leant back, still holding my hands in his, as his eyes took in the full sight of my breasts. I felt his hands release my wrists, and could feel his fingertips slightly run faint paths down my arms to my shoulders. I shivered feeling his fingers on my skin, it was almost as if my body couldn't get enough of his touch. My eyes never left his as I watched him swoop in, his lips latching onto the skin in the crook of my neck. I felt his teeth nip at the skin there, and I could feel the warmness when his tongue would lap at the same spot, taking the sting away. It was only then that I had noticed his hands were now between us, both his hands cupping my breasts, one hand kneaded one breast as his other hand was busy rolling my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I could feel the sparks flowing through my body, by his actions, as I could feel my body squirm and a moan escaped my lips. He slowly and erotically moved his lips to outside my ear as he released a growl of his own "MMMmmm Easy baby" as he moved back down to my neck only stopping for a moment to lay a kiss on the previous spot and then continued moving his lips south. My body tensed when I watched his head move between the valley of my breasts and I watched as he stilled for a moment, laying a gentle kiss on the spot that laid between my breasts. I held my breath unknowingly as I watched him look up to me, his blue eyes full of yearning and hunger, a smirk crossing his face as he nuzzled the spot between my breasts with the light stubble on his cheeks. I watched as he slowly moved his head over to one breast, and as he opened his mouth I could feel the nipple harden, just by feeling his breath on it as he spoke "Breathe". I took a deep breath, as he quickly and slowly took my whole nipple into his mouth, my whole body arched with reaction as a loud moan escaped my lips. My hands moved to his hair, as I ran my hands through his short hair, holding him against my breast, as he continued to keep the nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hard bud, keeping it warm in the cavern of his mouth.

It was like my body has a mind of its own, as it responded to his actions. I lost all control of my logical thinking as his mouth and now his other hand working my free nipple between his thumb and fore finger, my body was running wild. I could feel him smile against the sensitive skin of my breast, when I gasped as the cold air hit the wet nipple, as he released it from his mouth, and agonizingly slow dragged his stubble across my chest, only to quickly engulf the other nipple into his mouth, showing it the same treatment he gave it's twin. My breathing was ragged, as I fought to keep at least a little control over my body, as I stared to the ceiling trying to get my eyes to refocus. I was awaken out of my thoughts when I felt the cold air hit that nipple, and I heard him huskily whisper against my skin "Look at me". I swallowed hard and looked down to him, as his dark blue eyes met mine, I watched as he lapped at the nipple with his tongue, immediately causing a rush of excitement and arousal run through my body.

He continued his assault on my nipples for what seemed like an eternity, when I felt his lips move lower, across my ribcage and down to my navel. My nerves immediately sparked up once more, with his mouth being in that area. See, I was no virgin, I had been with a few guys before Jay, but I had yet to experience the feeling of a man going down on me. I had never demanded it from my previous lovers, and none of them offered it. I never saw it as a big deal, but now with Jay seeming to be moving in that direction, I could feel my nerves jump excitedly and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

I cleared my throat, and reached down and pulled him back to my waiting lips, with a confused look on his face. I engulfed his lips in a deep kiss, running my tongue into every crevice of his mouth, when the kiss broke, I spoke as sexily as I could "You're wearing too many clothes". A smile erased that confused look on his face, as he quickly gave me a gentle kiss and stood from his spot on the bed and began to rid himself of the boxers. I met him quickly, on my knees as I crawled across the bed and took the waistband of his boxers in my hands and slowly removed the boxers from his body. I looked at his erection for a moment, just taking in the size of it, before I enveloped it with my hand, as I once again reattached my lips to his navel, as my hand began working his erection with my palm. I could hear him moan my name, as my hand moved slightly faster and I gripped him just a bit more tighter. I dragged my tongue around his navel, one last time as I moved it lower. Finding a bit of hair, I nuzzled it with my face, before slowly moving onto his erection. I looked up to him with insecure eyes, as my eyes met his, his were full of hunger and arousal, and somehow erased all of my insecurities. I held his erection tight in my hand as I lightly licked the head, just slightly before quickly swirling my tongue around it with one quick motion. That one action causing a deep moan from him, and I could feel his hands wrapping in my medium length brown hair. I swirled my tongue around the head a few more times, before lightly blowing across the wet head, sending a chill through his spine, as I could see him shiver. I smiled sexily up at him, before speaking "You like that?", and quickly without a beat he responded "God yes, you're…" I cut him off by taking the whole head of him into my mouth, engulfing it between my lips and sucking on it with force he must of enjoyed, as his moans got louder. I was definitely enjoying myself, enjoying the power that I seemed to have over him by just the moans that were emitting from him. I decided to pull out the big finish, as I swallowed his length down my throat, until my nose nuzzled against his pubic bone. Hearing him gasp erotically at the feeling made me smile to myself, as I could feel his hands in my hair, fighting the urge to set the rhythm, so I took the hint from him, and started my own rhythm of taking him down my throat over and over again. Bobbing my head back and forth, at a mixed rhythm of fast and slow, seemed to slowly be his undoing as I could feel his hands in my hair get tighter I glanced up to his eyes, his eyes were wide, as his teeth were clenched. I was determined to finish him off, when suddenly the hands in my hair lifted me away from his erection, and my lips were met with his as he gently pushed me back onto the bed.

I looked at him slightly worried, when a smile crossed his face and he spoke "I had to stop you, you're way too good at that, and I'm not done with you yet" he said with a sexy smile, as he got to his knees and began to move back down my body. His mouth gravitating over my stomach he spoke against my skin "Where was I?", laying a gentle kiss on my skin. He crawled between my legs and I felt him open them wide, as his lips found the small patch of hair there, giving it a slight kiss. I couldn't help it as my whole body tensed when he reached that area of my body, his hands resting on my thighs, he must of felt the sudden tense in my body, cause his movement stopped, as he rested his chin on the small patch of hair, and looked up to me with those piercing blue eyes. "Talk to me Lily" he said sexily, as I watched him with my nervousness exposed through my eyes, as I released a deep breath and started to explain "Look, you don't have to…" I started to explain but stopped suddenly when I felt his one hand leave my thigh and could feel a solo finger begin to slowly rub up and down my lips, causing my breath to hitch in my throat, as he continued to look at me with an innocent look on his face. He spoke urging me to continue "Why wouldn't I?", I forced myself to look down at him, trying to ignore the sensations his finger was sending through me, as I tried to speak calmly "No one's done that to me before" I confessed into his blue eyes, a surprised look crossing his face, as I squirmed and moaned as my body contorted to his finger now slowly entering my already wet canal. He moved his finger slow, as he answered me "Well, that's gonna change, cause now you got a real man in your bed, a real man who loves going down on his woman." He spoke with such confidence and ease, I had to smile, when he backed himself farther between my legs.

His finger was slowly still working its way in and out of my wet cavern as he seemed to be content in just watching his finger plunge in and out of me, when I felt him open me up with his other hand. I looked down at him nervously, when he gave me a smile and a wink, before lapping slowly at my clit. The moment his tongue hit me in such an intimate way, I practically leaped off the bed, as he readjusted his hands, so now one draped over my hips holding me to the bed. I could feel him smile against my skin, as his tongue continued to swirl around the nub slowly, encouraging the fire I felt under my skin. Another finger had joined the one inside of me, as both of them began to plunge faster into me, as I squirmed and my breathing became more ragged. My fingers wrapped into the comforter of my bed, as his tongue and fingers worked torture on me. Suddenly, I felt the emptiness as he pulled the fingers out of me, I looked down at him, to watch him insert both of the fingers into his mouth, and watched him suck them dry, when suddenly I encountered another feeling for the first time, in one swift motion, he draped both of my legs over his shoulders, and entered me with his tongue. As I moaned loudly, feeling his tongue probe and prode deep in my hot cavern. His arms circling over my hips, he used the same two fingers that were in me to open me up, and they began to work my clit up in a fast motion. I could feel the build up coming, my skin felt like it was on fire, and I knew I was close when I felt the slight familiar feeling deep in my stomach. I panted through my breath "Jay…I'm…", I was brought to silence, when he pulled his tongue out of me and spoke to me "I want you too baby", as he released my hips with his hands, and intertwined his fingers with mine, as his lips searched and suddenly drew my hard clit into his mouth and began to suck on it hard, causing the build up to come on quicker than ever, as my hands gripped his tight as I felt the wave of my orgasm sweep over me. My eyes staring into his as the waves swept through me, as his eyes watched me intently. The waves began to subside, as he released my sensitive bud from his mouth, and began to lap at my juices, licking up all remnants from my orgasm.

I tried to get my breathing back under control, as I felt him lift my arms above my head, our fingers still intertwined as he pinned them above my head, as he climbed back up my body. His soft lips captured mine in a deep kiss, our tongues dancing and dueling for dominance, as I could still taste my own juices on his tongue. The kiss broke and his nose nuzzled mine as he whispered " Well I think I've found my new addiction" he spoke against my skin, as I blushed deeply as he spoke against my lips "As long as I'm around, you'll never go without that again" he said with a smile before capturing my lips in another deep kiss, as I lifted my legs and locked them on to his hips, encouraging him to connect our bodies. My body was yearning deeply, I needed him and I needed him now. The kiss broke, and I could feel him smiling against my lips as he spoke "Anxious are we?" he said with a smirk, as I simply responded "Aren't you?". A growl came from Jay, deep in his throat as his lips met mine forcefully, as he positioned himself with one hand and slowly began to enter me. He took it slow, giving me to time to adjust to his size, since it had been a while for me, the kiss broke as he kissed his way down my neck, his mouth concentrated on the crook of my neck, biting me gently, then licking it quickly.

He was fully inside me, as he stilled waiting for me to adjust, I locked my legs onto his hips, using my heels to push into his ass, encouraging him to start the rhythm. Jay took a break from my neck as he looked deep into my eyes and spoke "You ready beautiful?" I smiled sexily at him, as I nodded yes, feeling him start to move inside of me. The rhythm started very slowly, both of us dragging it out for as long as we could. Slowly feeling him pull out, then to plunge back into me, causing us both to sigh each time we connected. Jay buried his head in the crook of my neck once again, as he spoke against my skin "God, you feel so warm", as I rotated my hips in time to his thrusts, hearing him groan loudly each time we met over and over again, as I bit into his shoulder lightly, after I spoke "Jay, you feel so good". The rhythm picked up, and soon enough Jay was thrusting in a good rhythm, trying different angles searching for my spot, making me groan over and over again, suddenly my breath hitched in the back of my throat. Jay kept that position as he continued to thrust into me, hitting that spot over and over again as I panted heavier and heavier. "There?" he asked me, face to face, continuing to thrust inside of me, hitting my spot, I moaned and grasped his face with both my hands brought his face to mine, engulfing him in a deep passionate kiss, my tongue overtaking his mouth for dominance, as he continued thrusting against my G- spot. I could feel that feeling in the pit of my stomach, as he continued to hit my spot over and over.

He could feel my body tensing, so slowing only for a moment to hook my legs over his shoulders, granting him a much deeper thrust into me, and continued to thrust at the same angle. I felt the build up coming on and coming on soon, as my breathing was ragged. I looked into his eyes as he plunged into me and could tell his release was getting close, just by the way his teeth were clenched and his eyes were fighting not to roll into the back of his head. I reached around and grasped his ass encouraging him to move faster, to find his release. His eyes opened to me and he watched me as I spoke "Harder Jay, take me harder" as he gave me a sexy smile and began slamming in and out of me, hitting my spot hard over and over, and soon enough my release hit as I screamed out his name in ecstasy "Jaaaaaaaayyyy!". He leaned forward, letting my legs drop from his shoulders, as I re-hooked them around his hips, as he continued to slam into me, capturing my lips in a deep passionate kiss. Then within only a few more thrusts, Jay plunged into me one more time and found his release deep within me. Giving me a couple more small shallow thrusts, until he collapsed onto his forearms above me, as I unhooked my legs and let them lazily lay on the bed. He laid above me, his forehead resting on mine as both of us fought to control our breathing.


	13. Unexpected Accidents

**_Again, sexual content in this chapter....be warned_**

After a few moments, he rolled off of me, laying on the side of me, sprawled out on his back, still breathing heavy he spoke "That was…amazing" he finished. As I felt my whole skin blush, as I looked at him when he spoke again, his eyes connected with mine " You got…me where I can….barely speak…no one has ever….gotten me to…shut up…before" he said between pants, which caused me to chuckle at his joke. I reached out and ran my hand threw his short blonde hair as I spoke "You're pretty awesome too", causing a wide smile to cross his face, as he lazily sat up and leaned forward bringing his face inches from mine, as he spoke "Only one problem though", as my face turned to a face of concern. Did I do something wrong? Did I mess up? The thoughts ran threw my mind, as I waited for him to continue, seeing the worried expression on my face, he cupped my chin with his one hand and spoke "With sex that amazing, there is no way one time is gonna be enough for me" he finished, capturing my lips in a quick kiss, before returning to his position sprawled out on the bed.

Reaching over he pulled my body close to his, as we both quickly fell asleep, giving into the relaxation we were both engulfed in. I awoke a few hours later, I wasn't sure what had awoken me at first, but quickly remembered when I felt Jay's tongue running the entire length of my already wet slit. My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, only to find him laying between my legs, smiling up at me. "What are you doing?" I asked him curiously, as he once again lapped my slit. Jay reached forward and opened my lips with one hand as he answered me " Waking you up", before attacking my clit with his tongue, lapping at the nub from every direction, with a firm pressure from his tongue. I moaned and writhed at the merciless pleasure he was giving me, suddenly feeling his tongue swirl around my clit at a fast pace, causing the fire under my skin once more burn. I ran my hands through his short blonde hair, encouraging him more, when he swiftly took my clit into his mouth, and began sucking it with such force, that the feeling deep in my stomach, waved through my whole body, as my body contorted in the waves of pleasure that were surging through me. Jay stayed down there, until all my juices were licked clean, before climbing back up my body to capture my lips in a deep kiss, as his tongue entered my mouth, learning the taste of me all over again. The kiss broke, when I looked at him puzzled "What was that for?", Jay simply shrugged "Cause I wanted to. Is that ok?" he responded looking slightly concerned, when I quickly took his lips again, this time me dominating the kiss. That kiss broke, as I answered "You can do that anytime you want to", I said smiling as he captured my lips in a quick kiss and then spoke "I'm gonna hold to you that" he said with a smirk, as I looked down his naked body, and wrapped my hand around his member as I spoke "Maybe I should return the favor", as I started to descend Jay pulled me back up to his face, and cupped my face with his hands "Listen to me, never feel like you have to return the favor to me…if you want to, then great, but never feel like you have to" I smiled shyly at him, as I spoke again "Well the….." I was cut off by the sound of my cell phone ringing. Usually I would of just ignored it, but the ringtone that played alerted me that this might have been important. I rolled over to the side of the bed and grabbed my phone off of the nightstand. Glancing at the caller ID, I knew something wasn't right, as my face turned to a look of seriousness, Jay must of known something wasn't right as his face turned serious at the same moment as I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone

"Is this Lily McAddams?" The strange voice on the other end spoke

"Yes it is." I answered.

"Ms. McAddams, I'm calling from St. Joseph Hospital, we have a Jacob Slotes here in the ER. He was in an accident at his school, we've tried to contact his mother but we can't get through to her, and you're his emergency contact."

I felt my stomach tighten hearing this as I tried to stay calm "Is he ok?" I practically screamed into the phone, as Jay sat up with me, and intertwined his fingers with mine on my free hand, as he listened intently to my side of the conversation.

"I can't release his condition over the phone, but we need you to get here as soon as possible." I listened to her tell me, as I told I would be and hung up the phone.

I immediately jumped from my bed and began shuffling through the drawers looking for anything to put on, as Jay jumped off the bed with me. I didn't speak, until Jay grabbed me by the shoulders and made me face him, seeing the tears in my eyes he spoke "Lily, what's wrong?" I took a deep breath and with one breath spurted out everything I had heard on the phone, as Jay went and began putting on his clothes in a hurry. I finally got finished dressing, and picked up my cell trying to call Amelia, still no answer as I closed my phone. Jay spoke from across the room "She still won't pick up?", I sighed "She must of left her phone in her car or something." I said knowing Amelia well enough, that I know she does that quite often. I reached for my keys sitting on the dresser, when Jay grabbed them from my hand "You are in no condition to drive" he said sternly, placing his hand on the small of my back as we walked out of the apartment.

The drive to the hospital seemed longer than it's ever been, the whole ride Jay kept one hand intertwined with mine, and driving with the other. We finally pulled into the ER and we both rushed into the ER, demanding to see Jacob. The nurse immediately took us back to a waiting room, with simple instructions to wait for the doctor. I couldn't just wait, I wanted to run down every hallway until I found him, he must be so scared right now. I thought of Jacob and Jesse like my nephews, and the thought that something happened to one of them scared me to death. I paced back in forth in the waiting room, as Jay stood and took me into his arms and held me against him, until the door opened.

The doctor walked in "Are you waiting for news about a Jacob Slotes?"

Jay and I both approached the doctor quickly, nodding yes.

"He's gonna be fine. He got a little carried away on the playground and jumped off the top of the monkey bars, unfortunately on the way down his head hit the metal bars and he landed awkwardly on his arm." The doctor explained.

I took a deep breath of relief and buried my head deeper into Jay's chest, as the doctor continued "He does have a minor concussion, with a gash on his forehead that we patched up. His left wrist is broken, and right now we're waiting for the pediatric orthopedic to look at the xrays."

Jay spoke up "Are you sure it's broken?"

The doctor answered "Well that's the thing, when children this young break bones, we need a specialist to examine the xrays, because their bones are constantly growing, we need to make sure there are no other complications in the way."

"Can we see him?" I exclaimed relieved as the doctor smiled at us.

"Of course. Have you had any luck contacting his mother?" the doctor asked as he showed us down the hallway.

"No, I think she might of left her phone in her car. I think I have her bosses number at my house, I'll call her when I get home" I answered as the doctor lead us to a room in the ER department "He's right in here" he spoke as he opened the door.

Jay and I walked in and found Jacob sitting in the bed, with a bandage on his head and a splint on his arm, watching the Disney channel on the TV in the room, as a nurse sat in the chair next to the bed. The moment he saw me, his tear stained eyes lit up "Aunt Lily!" he exclaimed, as I could feel my own eyes fill with tears, seeing the little guy in pain. I ran to him, as the nurse and doctor left us in the room, I engulfed him in a huge hug, checking for myself that he was ok. I backed away as his eyes grew wide "Christian!" as Jay moved to other side of the bed and gave Jacob a big hug, and gave him a light kiss on top of his head.

We waited in the room, and within an hour the orthopedic had shown up, and soon enough had Jacob in a brand new cast. The doctor had given Jacob a shot for his pain, and gave us some pain relievers, as we exited the hospital. When it came to leave, my heart practically melted, as Jay lifted a sleeping Jacob out of the hospital bed and carefully carried him out to my car.

We got back to my apartment and laid the sleeping Jacob down on the couch, and covered him with a blanket as Jay and I looked at him. He looked so helpless laying there, I reached out and brushed his hair out of his eyes, as Jay stood behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. I brushed my hands through Jacob's hair once more as I spoke softly "He had me so worried", as I heard Jay whisper back into my ear "He's a tough kid, he's a trooper." I smiled to myself, as Jay and I moved back to the bedroom, careful so we wouldn't wake Jacob. We closed the door, as I got out my phone and arranged for Jade to pick up Jesse at the after school program, I then was able to get a hold of Amelia and filled her in on the situation. She was upset that she missed the calls, but I reassured her he was fine. I reassured her he was sleeping, and we are supposed to wake him every 4 hours, then give him some more pain meds to knock him back out. After filling Amelia in, I went and plopped down on the bed next to Jay who was already laying there.

Jay wrapped me up in his arms as he spoke gently in my ear "You ok?", I released a deep breath as I ran a hand over my face "Yeah, It's just that call really scared me." I said honestly, as I leaned back and relaxed against Jay, as he responded to me "Scared me too, I hate the idea of something happening to one of them." I smiled to myself, as I strained my neck to look back at him "I know, me too. Next to Jade, they're my family…I love those boys like my nephews." I said thinking of the worse, of what would of happened had it been much worse, Jay sensing it, placed his finger under my chin and moved my eyes to connect to his "He's fine. He's gonna be just fine." He said with a smile, before quickly capturing my lips in what was intended to be a quick kiss, but ended up being much deeper, as he slowly laid me back onto the bed, his body covering mine. The kiss broke and Jay spoke with a smile "I think a nice, hot shower is just what we need!"


	14. Hot Showers adn McDonalds

I smiled as Jay pushed his weight off of me and the bed, as he happily strolled into the connecting bathroom, and I heard the water turn on. I sat up on the bed, and followed Jay into the bathroom, as I walked into the bathroom, he was leaning over the bathtub testing the water before turning on the shower head, as he stood back up, I surprised him by quickly turning around and capturing his lips in a kiss. My tongue running across his bottom lip, I could hear the moan deep within his chest cavity, as he granted me access to his warm mouth. Passion quickly over take both of us as the kiss took on a mind of its own. The kiss only broke for me to rid Jay of his shirt by pulling it over his head and flinging it to the side, as I moved my teeth gently down his neck, laying gentle nibbles and licks on the way down. I reached his collarbone, with my lips and could feel his breath grow rapid as I glanced up to his face with my eyes. His head was laid back in total pleasure as I continued to suck on that spot of his collarbone, my hands running down his abs, over his stomach, and began to undo his jeans. I moved my lips back to meet his, as he let out another lusty growl, and quickly pushed me back so we were now pressed against the sink, as his tongue took over dominance, and his lips claimed mine in the kiss he quickly overtook. The kiss broke, enough for me to get my shirt over my head, as his large hands reached around my body and undid my bra, as he threw it on the floor with the rest of discarded clothes. His hands cupped my bare breasts, as our lips met once again in a passion filled kiss, as his fingers began to give my nipples a slight tug, causing a breath to hitch in my throat, and he swallowed my moan down, as we kissed it through.

His arms wrapped around my waist quickly, as he lifted me onto the sink, while his lips left mine and found my chest. I threw my head back as I felt his lips wrap around my nipple, and I felt his tongue lap at the bud, it getting harder at every lick. I entangled my hands into his short blonde hair, holding him there, as I arched my back forcing more of my breast into his hungry mouth, that took all I could offer. My eyes clinched tight in excitement, as I felt him growl against my skin "I love this body", he huskily whispered against the skin between my breasts, as he kissed his way to the neglected breast and took the forgotten nipple into his warm mouth, showing it the same attention, it's twin received. My eyes clinched tight as I tried to regain some control of my body, which was a losing battle the way he was effecting me by his actions, I panted his name "Jay!" as I lifted his face from my breast and our lips met again, this time I claimed control over his lips, as I pushed myself off of the sink and maneuvered us around, this time his back against the sink, as I ran my hands down his broad chest, over his stomach and continued my work on his jeans. I felt the jeans loosen enough, as I broke the kiss and rid him of both his pants and boxers, pulling them down and kneeling down with the clothing. Now on my knees as I tossed the clothes to the already formed pile, I casually lifted my head slowly, my eyes raking over his naked frame that stood before me, until my eyes met his. His eyes shone a darker blue than I had seen, I could literally see the passion and hunger his eyes encased, as I let a sultry smile fall across my lips, and raked my eyes back down his body until they rested on his impressive erection.

Starting with the base of the shaft, I simply and slowly licked a light trail up the shaft ending at the swollen head, as I quickly engulfed the head in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, causing a deep grunt come from Jay. I smiled to myself, hearing the reactions I was causing through him, as I continued to swirl my tongue around the head, until I let the head escape from my mouth with a pop, and I began to lay gentle kisses down the engorged shaft, then letting my tongue drag the length of his shaft back to the head, and once again taking the head into my mouth. I glanced up to his face, watching his dark blue eyes watching my every movement, as his hands had entangled themselves into my hair. I slowly began taking his shaft down my throat, bit by bit, hearing his breathing get faster with each inch, then a hefty moan as I would once again release his shaft from my mouth. I knew I was working him up, and fast, so the next time I began taking his shaft slowly down my throat, I cupped his balls with one hand, massaging them each time I swallowed him down my throat, and I could tell he was slowly coming undone. Satisfied with the pleasure he was receiving, and the fun I was having 'torturing' him, I decided to let him release. I started a rhythm on his shaft, bobbing my head up and down, taking him as far as I could, as I let his hands set the rhythm with my head, watching as his hips began to thrust into my throat. It wasn't long before I was rewarded as his seed filled my mouth, and I happily accepted it. Licking his still sensitive shaft clean, I then kissed my way back up his body, capturing his lips in a deep kiss, which broke quickly, as he lazily laid back against the sink, a sleepily smile across his features. I smiled at him as I simply asked "You ok?", to which he quickly wrapped his strong arms around my waist, and spoke "I'm better than ok, that was amazing!", capturing my lips in a quick kiss once more. I escaped from his arms, simply to rid myself of the rest of my clothes, and as I made my way to the shower I looked over my shoulder back at him, as he still recovered from his orgasm, as he lay back against the sink. I stepped into the hot shower, looking out of the curtain to him, and with a sexy smile I spoke "I'll see you in here in a few?", Jay smiled and nodded as I closed the curtain behind me , feeling the hot water hitting my skin.

I let the water run over my head, letting it cascade down my body as I lathered my hair, letting the water rinse it free. As I let the water wash my stress away, I felt two arms wrap around my waist, and as I felt the feather kisses begin on my neck I knew who it was. I turned to him in the shower, watching as I stepped out of the spray, letting the water wash through his short hair, watching the water cascade down his impressive body. I stepped away from him in the shower, letting my back rest against the tile, as I watched him lather his hair and rinse it, and as he started to wash his body. I don't know why, but there was something extremely sexy about watching this man, doing his everyday routine. I watched as he massaged the body wash across his muscled chest, over his stomach and down to his member and legs. My eyes were mesmerized, I couldn't get enough of simply watching him, as I felt my arousal grow with each passing second. I watched as he stepped under the spray, as I stepped forward, gathered some body wash on my hands and slowly began massaging the soap across his muscled back, my breasts pushing into his back, as I heard him moan and he leaned his head back, aiming to lay his head on my shoulder. I let my hands work their way down his back, massaging any tenseness I found away, until I got to his ass, as I rubbed the soap across it and gave it a firm squeeze, earning me a 'Hey!' as he jumped slightly and stepped back into the spray to wash off.

I watched as the water washed the soap away, as he turned around under the spray, his eyes meeting mine, and I once again could see the hunger growing within them again. He strided towards me, and captured my lips in a dominate kiss, as his body pressed mine against the tiled wall in the shower. His tongue learning the map of my mouth, as I could feel his body against mine, the water rubbing off from him onto me, as I felt his wet hands roaming my body. The kiss broke and he spoke "I have to touch you" with hunger dripping with each word, as his lips found the crook of my neck, a spot he knew was sensitive from early activities, as his hands started with cupping my breasts, working my nipples into hard nubs, before his hands continued their journey down my body. His hands made their way to my waist, when I felt Jay's mouth directly outside my ear, his breath spilling into my ear, causing me to squirm against his large frame. He huskily spoke into my ear "Open your legs, Lily", not exactly demanding, but hoping for my compliance, as I slowly opened my legs for him. I felt him place one of his legs place between mine, as his hand ran over the small patch of hair, and then I felt his fingers rub the entire length of my slit, as I moaned and arched my body. His lips capturing mine again once more, his tongue setting a rhythm with mine, as one of his digits entered my wet core. I moaned out loudly into his mouth, as I felt the digit enter me, enjoying it immensely when his tongue and finger used the same rhythm on me, causing me to writhe in ecstasy underneath him. The kiss broke as his lips once again found the crook of my neck, as his thumb grazed over my clit, causing me arch into him. I felt him smile against my skin, as he bit me gently while another finger joined the previous one inside of me, both fingers still plunging in and out of me at an agonizingly slow place, while his thumb lazily swirled around my clit, only coming into contact with it randomly.

He was driving me wild with frustration and he knew it, as my body contorted to his trying to get more contact with his fingers, that he carefully did not grant me, his lips still working on my neck. He brought his face to mine, and with a smirk as I panted heavily, my eyes reading into his as I panted "Jay…please", his smirk growing into a full smile, he whispered huskily "I'll get you there", his fingers hurrying the rhythm, as his thumb started a brand new motion on my clit. He watched my face, letting his body back away from mine slightly, as his fingers and thumb were causing my body to writhe against the shower wall, my head thrown back in ecstasy, the moans getting louder as the rhythm picked up. My breathing getting more and more ragged as, his pace continued to speed, he knew I was getting close as I could feel my body tense with anticipation of the upcoming released about to hit me. Jay's body once again pressed against mine, his face just inches from mine, he spoke "Lily look at me", my eyes met his as my release hit, my juices flowing down the back of his hand, as he slowed the pace, slowly working me down from my release. I struggled to get my breathing under control, as his lips met mine again in a gentle kiss, the kiss breaking and he spoke "Let's get you washed up", a smile growing across his features, as he reached for my body wash, and we both began to wash my body.

I let his hands rub the soap over my body, as I enjoyed feeling his hands on my body, I looked into his deep blue eyes, as they watched his hands and their movements. I couldn't fight it anymore, I had to touch him as I began rubbing my own hands over his wet body. Letting the water wash over my body, as his body stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist, I could feel his fingers splayed out on my bare skin, a sole finger rubbing a pattern around my navel. I was caught by surprise when I felt his erection against my lower back, as he held me tight, I craned my neck to look back at him, as I spoke with a smile "Someone's got a quick recovery time", as I saw the smirk on his face, as he let out a growl and answered me "Only when I'm around you baby", as I reached for the water and turned it off. I walked out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my body as I looked into the mirror and saw him and his naked body emerge from the shower, his eyes connected with mine through the mirror. Passion suddenly ignited between our eyes in the mirror, and in two quick steps, his naked form was behind my body, his arms pinning me between the sink and him, as I craned my neck to the side, and he immediately took my offering, as his lips attached to my skin. His eyes never leaving mine through the mirror, as he began leaving kisses down my neck, as his hands left the sink and untied my towel and let it fall to the floor.

My eyes stayed connected to his through the mirror, as his hands began to run up and down my body, his hands cupping my breasts, then down my stomach, and eventually his finger entered my already wet core, as he growled loudly in my ear as he huskily whispered "MMMMmm…You're already ready for me". I smiled at him through the mirror, as I leaned my body forward, and opened my legs just a bit, letting him take position, as he slowly entered me from behind, his eyes never leaving mine in the mirror. His body pressed to my back, as if our bodies were meant to be together, as one arm left the sink and wrapped around my waist, as he started the rhythm. I couldn't help but moan, each time we connected fully, it was as if my body was feeling relief each time we joined, as his rhythm stayed slow, as his other hand left the sink and found it's way to my breasts and began rolling one of my nipples between his forefinger and thumb. His mouth rested just outside of my ear, as I could feel his breathing getting heavier with each breath. I closed my eyes in ecstasy as his thrusts were speeding up, fueling the fire under my skin, as I moaned loudly, I heard his gruff whisper in my ear as he whispered "Open those eyes baby, watch us together". I fought my own body as I opened my eyes, and watched our bodies move together in the mirror, fueling my arousal to what I would of thought of as an unsafe level. I moaned loudly, as I raised my arms and wrapped them around his neck, letting my fingers play through the light hair there, as he let out a growl in my ear.

He continued the slow rhythm for longer than I expected, when the frustration in both of us was evident in the passionate lock between our eyes through the mirror. Jay let out a growl dripping with lust, as he quickly pushed my back forward, bending me over the sink in one swift motion, his body leaning over mine on the sink. His thrusts picking up, as his eyes stay connected with mine in the mirror, his lips latched onto my shoulder as he gradually left me a love bite, while his hips thrusted into me. I felt the buildup coming on, as I moaned loudly, and could feel the feeling deep in the pit of my stomach, my eyes still watching Jay in the mirror. Jay's one arm was now holding on to my hips, as the other wrapped around and soon found my slit, as I could feel the digit run the length of my lips slowly, causing another deep moan from me. Jay's eyes were full of lust as he watched me in the mirror, he watched as he entered me over and over again, watching the look of ecstasy appear on my face over and over again, when I felt his finger begin a familiar motion on my clit. The added pressure on my clit, was just what I needed to send me over the edge, as I felt my body tense and within a few thrusts it sent me over the edge, the waves of relaxation overtaking me again and again. I could feel my pussy constricting around his member, as he thrust faster into me, he found his release also, as I felt the warm remnants shot deep inside me. His body weight resting on his arms above me, as they braced themselves onto the sink on either side of me.

Our eyes still connected through the mirror, as we both panted feverishly. Finally feeling himself go limp, Jay pulled out of me, as we both made our way to my bedroom, and climbed into bed together. I smiled as I looked over to him, as he smirked back at me "What?" he asked innocently as I spoke "I've never had a shower wear me out so much", causing a hearty laugh from Jay. Jay rolled over to face me, when he spoke "Well, get used to it" giving me a wink, before pulling me closer to his body, holding me tight to his naked frame.

I opened my sleepy eyes and glanced over to the clock, and was shocked to find over an hour had passed as I let out a deep breathe and rolled over only to find Jay gone. I got out of bed, and hastily threw my clothes on, as I sleepily walked out to the living room, still no sign of Jay to be seen, and even more alarming when I got to the living room, Jacob was gone also. I started getting a bit worried, as I searched the apartment, until I heard the front door open and heard the unmistakable sound of Jacob giggling. I practically ran to the living room to see Jay coming in the front door, with Jacob in front of him. The moment Jacob's eyes saw me he lit up as he ran to me "Aunt Lily! Christian bought me Mcdonalds!" he said happily, as I gave him a huge hug, as he showed me the Happy Meal he was happily holding in his good arm. I looked over to Jay, as he had a smile across his face when he explained "He didn't want to go back to sleep, so he promised if I bought him McDonalds, that he would take his medicine", I looked to Jacob as he nodded his head in agreement, when I turned back to Jay "So you bribed him?" I asked with a smile, when Jay retorted "I prefer the term Positive reinforcement" as I rolled my eyes, and returned my attention back to Jacob. I got Jacob all set up at the table, as he happily munched on his McNuggets as I walked into the kitchen where Jay was searching through the bags he had brought from McDonalds. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him as I asked innocently "Get me anything?" Jay turned me to in my arms, when he answered with a straight face "I don't think you deserve McDonalds, picking on me like that", showing me his best puppy dog look, with the bottom lip and everything. I smiled at him, as I quickly captured his lips in a quick, hot kiss, letting the kiss break I spoke against his lips "Does that earn me some McDonalds?" Jay looked as if he was thinking, when he let out a sigh and handed me a Big Mac out of the bag. I smiled as I walked to the table and sat next to Jacob, eating my hamburger, as Jay took a seat, working on his own Big Mac.

I had finished my hamburger and was watching Jacob play with his new toy, as I smiled over to Jay who gave me a wink. I gathered my trash and walked to the kitchen to take care of it, grabbing Jacob's medicine on my way back to the dining room, as I sat back in my chair. Jacob's attention looked over to the bottle I sat on the table, as I saw his face drop when I spoke "Alright Jacob, you need to take your medicine" I said opening the bottle and pouring a teaspoon of the green colored medicine. Jacob made a gagging sound before whining "I don't want to, I'm not even sick", before I could respond Jay jumped into the conversation with the young boy. Jay leaned forward on the table when he spoke in a calm voice "Jacob you promised me you'd take your medicine, and men…well we never break our promises…" Jacob's attention turned to the blonde man sitting next to him as he fought back "But…But…", I watched as Jay continued to handle Jacob's whining, it surprised me how good he was with Jacob. Jay took a deep breath before speaking again "I know you don't like the medicine, but you're not a baby anymore…You're a big boy almost a man, and you need to keep your promise" Jay said calmly as he stared into Jacob's little eyes, finally hearing Jacob sigh, he turned back to me and said "Ok, I'll take my medicine" which caused me a smile as I ruffled his hair and gave him the teaspoon of medicine, I stood up from the table taking the medicine back to the kitchen, as I watched Jay engulf the little boy in a hug telling him "I'm proud of you buddy". It melted my heart, watching him with Jacob.

The week I had with Jay seemed to go by so much faster than I thought it ever would. He spent most of the week at my apartment with Jade and I, although when we needed our alone time we made good use of the hotel room TNA had provided him with. I really felt something with Jay, even though I kept telling myself things like this don't happen. I figured it was a one time thing and that was it, but the more time I spent with Jay, the more I hoped it would turn into something more. I hoped he felt the same feelings I felt inside, I wouldn't go as far as saying it was love, but I was developing some sort of feelings for him, every time I saw him my stomach would jump, I could feel my skin turn to fire, just by him smiling at him, and seeing how easily he accepted my family, just made me pine over him more. The week came to an end, and my hopes came true when Jay and I had a nice talk and decided that this was much more than just a fling, and agreed we would work this long distance relationship out.


	15. Trenchcoat Embarrassment

Now months later, here I am on a plane flying to Tampa. Jay had been flying out to Vegas to see me once a month, and the rest of the month was occupied through phone calls and webcam sessions, but this month Jay had begged me to come see him in Florida. I'm apprehensive about seeing him out here, Vegas is my home ground and now I feel like I'm going out of my comfort zone and that worries me, but that's not just it. I'm gonna be honest, I have attachment issues in the worst way. I don't like getting too close to people, I'm always afraid of getting hurt, and ever since Jay and I have started getting closer throughout the months, I started to get nervous about having him this close to me. It was like waiting for the shoe to drop, as I know one day he will hurt me. I closed my eyes and pushed those thoughts out of my mind, when I heard the captain come over the speaker telling me we were starting our descent into Florida.

As I felt the wheels of the plane touch ground, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach grow with anticipation of seeing him again. It seemed like every time I saw him, I got more excited. Jay really was a good guy, he treated me better, probably better than I should be treated. I feel like he's too good for me, and soon enough he'll find someone better than me and move on, and I'll be left behind once again. I swallowed hard as I tried to once again push those thoughts out of my mind, as I heard the door to the plane open and watched as the passengers before me stood to exit the plane. I got off the plane and maneuvered my way around the airport, until I made it to baggage claim, my eyes scanning the people looking for Jay. I hadn't found him yet, so I shrugged my shoulders and made my way to my baggage counter, I stood next to the baggage carousel when I heard a familiar voice behind me "Hey there hot stuff!" I turned around to see none other than AJ Styles leaning against the wall, he smiled as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards me, and enveloped me in a huge hug. I hugged the man back, with a smile on my face as I responded "Don't make me tell my sister you're hitting on me!", causing him to laugh out loud.

AJ and Jade had gotten very close over the months, many times AJ flew out with Jay and spent time with Jade. They were refusing to call it an actual relationship, but Jay and I knew better and we knew they were dating, but we didn't want to ruin their image of their non existent relationship.

AJ and I talked small talk as we watched the luggage move by us, spotting my suitcase from the carousel, AJ lifted it for me as we made our way to the parking garage. I spoke "So where's my stud at?" AJ laughed before retorting "Your DUD had some last minute tapings for Impact this week, so I offered to pick you up" I laughed at the way he emphasized the word "Dud", as he led me to his car. I got into the small sports car, as AJ started the engine and we took off down the highway. I watched the scenery go by, when AJ broke the silence "So how's Jade doing?", I smiled as I turned back to him "Like you don't know…aren't you flying out there tomorrow?" AJ couldn't hide the smile that crossed his face, when he turned to me and said "I just can't get enough of her", as I retorted "OK…that is my little sister were talking about." Watching AJ blush slightly, before he chuckled out loud, as we turned off the highway. AJ drove me into what looked like a rich neighborhood, as we pulled into a driveway of a huge house. I was in shock just looking at this huge house, it was beautiful, as I stood outside AJ's car, mesmerized by the mansion in front of me. AJ collected my bags from the trunk and walked next to me "Can you move?", I smiled as I looked at the young man, watching AJ smile back at me, he nudged me and he followed me up the walkway that led to the front door.

I got to the door and knocked twice, I received no answer when AJ spoke "Just go in, he knows you're here". I looked back to AJ with a serious face "I don't want to be rude!" I said in a stern voice, when AJ responded "Well these suitcases are heavy, so either you open the door, I'm gonna leave you and you're heavy ass suitcase here on the front lawn", my eyes narrowed at him before I spoke "You know I hope you treat Jade better than this", AJ responded "I treat her great, if I don't she cuts off my sex supply", I responded "Keep treating me like this and I'll cut something off" I said with a wink, as I slowly reached for the door and walked in.

The moment I passed through the doorway, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pushed me back against the wall, a pair of warm lips enveloping mine as his tongue dominated my mouth, it took me only a few moments to overcome the initial surprise of the kiss, before I kissed him back with the same amount of passion he was putting into the kiss. I loved the way his lips moved with mine, as I could feel my skin on fire, just by this first kiss, his large body pinning me to the wall, as his lips mercilessly tortured me, as my tongue now fought for dominance with his. A hefty growl came from his throat, as he broke the kiss, his lips spoke against mine as his breath was still ragged "God, I've missed you".

The passion was interrupted when AJ spoke "Jesus Christ Jay, Thank god I didn't come in the door first" he exclaimed as he dropped the suitcase on the floor. I smiled as Jay maneuvered his way behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist when I spoke "What's the matter AJ? Don't feel welcome?" I said with a smile, when Jay picked up and spoke seriously "Well, I'm glad to see you too AJ". AJ rolled his eyes at us, when he responded "Uh…good to see you too…but…don't ever kiss me", and without missing a beat Jay responded "No worries there", causing the three of us to laugh out loud. The three of us stood in the doorway chatting for a bit, when AJ left, after giving Jay a handshake and a manly hug, and I gave him a huge hug, AJ left. Jay closed the door behind him, and sexily turned his body around, resting his back against the door staring at me, letting his eyes rake over my body.

I could feel my face turn red as he stared at me, being brought out of my thoughts, when he spoke "So I finally got you here, all to myself…" He spoke huskily as he wrapped his arms around my waist and we walked together through the front room. I smiled as his lips began a trail of soft kisses on my neck, as we walked together into the front room, his arms still wrapped around my waist, "You act like we haven't been together in years" I said giggling when he nibbled a sensitive spot on my neck. Jay growled into my skin before answering "Felt like it", as he pulled me close to his body, I could feel his growing erection against my backside.

I pulled free from his grip, mesmerized by the view of the pool that was shining through two French doors. I could hear Jay almost sigh in discontent, as I starred out into the clear water. Jay spoke from his spot sitting on a stool near the kitchen area, "I'm beginning to think you're not happy to see me". My head snapped around to face him, as a smirk crossed his face. I let a large smile cross my face as I nodded my head "No, it's not that…It's just…this house is beautiful…" I looked around the interior, as bigger smile grew onto Jay's face, as he stood and strode towards me, his arms wrapping around my waist as my arms wrapped around his neck voluntarily. He looked down into my blue eyes as he spoke "How about I give you a tour?" then quickly he swooped down and captured my lips with his, his lips sucking my bottom lip in between his as his tongue worked its ministrations on it, causing me to moan into his mouth loudly. The kiss broke, Jay grabbed my hand and led me behind him as he showed me the rest of his house.

Jay had shown me every room of his house, including his movie room which was decorated with movie memorabilia, the man definitely had a love for the film 'Scarface'. He led me down a hallway, and opened the closed door as I smiled "So what are the odds this is just a big coincidence?" I said smiling as he led me into the room. He closed the door behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he spoke "What do you mean?" as I laughed lightly and responded "You know, ending the tour in your bedroom" I said as I craned my neck back to look at him, as a smirk crossed his face and he gave me a wink as he walked me towards the bed. I sat on the bed as he quickly picked up a few pieces of clothing that lay on the floor, as I broke the silence "So what do you want to do?", stopping Jay in his tracks as he looked up to me "We'll get to what I want later…" he said wagging his eyebrows before he continued "I was thinking we could get you settled, maybe order some food for dinner?". I smiled as I laid back on the bed, soon enough I was joined as Jay laid over my body, resting his weight on his forearms "Does that sound good to you, cutie?" I blushed as he spoke to me, before I answered "Sounds great, I need to get a shower in…I feel disgusting after being on that plane all day", causing him to smile as he pushed himself off of me.

Moments later, Jay had moved my suitcases back to his master bedroom, he has even cleared some drawers for me to use. I rummaged through my suitcase as I could hear Jay out in the living room ordering pizza. I skimmed through my clothes looking for my pajamas, I found my normal pair of tanktop and shorts and as I held them in one hand, the bag from Victoria's Secret caught my eye. Jade and I had went shopping before I left, and she had convinced me I needed some sexy lingerie for my trip out here. I had promised her I would give it a shot, as I put my pajamas back into my bag and took the Victoria's Secret bag with me into the bathroom. I emerged from the shower and fit myself into the light blue teddy, that came with a sheer, see through, blue robe that hung loosely over my body. I looked at myself into the mirror, and couldn't help the sudden feeling of fear cross my face. This was something that was definitely out of my comfort zone, and I was disgusted as I looked at myself in the mirror. There was no way Jay would like me in this , or even find it sexy in the least. I was so ashamed I had even tried it, I should of known that no teddy would hide ugly. I shook my head in anger at myself, as I opened the door to walk to my suitcase to retrieve my normal pajamas. When I heard Jay talking in the next room. Great! Now what was I gonna do, either walk out there looking this ugly, or stay trapped in here for the whole time. Finally, an idea hit me, "Jay?" I called out into the bedroom, only to be returned with "Yeah babe?", I closed my eyes as I asked the next question "Do you have a long coat I could borrow or something?", only to get the expected response of Jay laughing slightly before going "What?". I sighed again before responding "I know it's weird, but please?", I listened as I heard him get up from the bed and within a few moments I saw him walk to the bathroom door, holding a nice trenchcoat with a smile on his face. He handed me the trenchcoat as I held the door shut, only my face peeking out, as he smiled "You ok?", I blushed as I saw him smile, I was so embarrassed at the situation I had gotten myself into. I grabbed the coat he handed me, as I smiled and closed the door. I wrapped the coat around my body and tied the rope holding the coat closed, I looked into the mirror, Yeah I looked like an idiot, but at least it covered my ugly body. I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom and walked out to the bedroom, I saw Jay laying on the bed in his boxers, with a large pizza and two sodas sitting in the middle as he flipped through the channels on the tv. I slowly climbed onto the bed, as he looked over to me with a smirk on his face "Cold?", I rolled my eyes as I opened the box and reached for a piece of pizza, before I answered "It's a long story."


	16. Getting Reaqquainted

The next few minutes were nice, us just getting accustomed to being around each other again as we ate pizza and watched episodes of Family Guy together. I laughed as Jay did his best Stewie impersonation, and I had Jay laughing in hysterics as I broke out my best "Herbert the Pervert" impersonation. Things got funnier, when we decided it would be funny to call AJ's phone, knowing he would be on his flight by now, as I left a message to the man in my best "Herbert the Pervert" voice. We finished the pizza, as Jay got up and ran the box and empty soda bottles into the kitchen as I lay stretched out on his bed, still covered by his large coat, when he entered his room, and climbed slowly onto his side of the bed, climbing over closer to me, and capturing my lips in an erotic kiss, his lips setting a slow pace, encouraging the fire that was burning under my skin. I moaned when I felt his hands began to tug on the rope of his jacket, I broke the kiss as I heard him speak against my lips "So do I get to hear this story?" he said looking into my dark blue eyes, as he motioned to the jacket. I blushed as I stood from the bed, and walked over to the suitcase, looking for my pajamas I had earlier, as I spoke to him "Let me get into my pajamas and we'll be all set for dessert". I looked back to him over my shoulder, as he laid back against the bed smiling at me, when I heard him speak "So does that mean you're naked under there?". My skin turned crimson red, I was so embarrassed. I stood up and walked back to the side of the bed, just out of his reach, taking a deep breath as I began to explain "Alright, here's the thing…Jade insisted we go shopping last week…and she insisted that I buy some "sexy lingerie" to surprise you…so I gave in and did…but trust me it looks horrible, so I'm just gonna switch into my regular pajamas" I said shyly, as I started to make my way to the bathroom with my tanktop and shorts in hand, only to be stopped in the doorway by Jay's large arms wrapped around my waist. "Wait…wait…wait.." he said walking us backwards to the bed, as I turned in his arms to face him as he sat on the bed, "Why don't you let me be the judge of that" he said with a large smile on his face.

My face illuminated red as I had to look away from his intense stare, I let out a deep breath before I responded "Trust me it looks horrible". Jay reached up with his gentle hand and brought my face to his as he captured my lips in a gentle kiss, that broke quickly. He spoke against my lips, his breath still hot on my lips "Please?". I saw that smirk on his face and my fight was futile, that damn smirk got me each time. I sighed as I stepped out of his arms and slowly began opening the coat "If you could refrain from laughing I'd appreciate it" I said sarcastically, as I slowly rid my self of the coat and threw it on the end of the bed. I looked on the floor, as I heard Jay get up from the bed, and could feel him moving closer to me. His hand lifted my chin, so our eyes met, a smile across his face as his eyes raked over my flesh, he began to walk around my body in a circle, like someone inspecting their property. I blushed as he walked around me, his eyes raking all over my skin, the same lustful smile still in place, while I spoke with a shaky voice "There is no way you find this sexy." A sexy smile moving to Jay's lips, as his eyes grew dark with lust, as he raised a hand and let his forefinger lead a faint line across my skin, as he still walked around my body. Goosebumps appearing on my skin, where his finger ghostly touched, he finally spoke "Oh I do baby…I do". He stopped his trail around me, as he stood in front of me with that sexy smile still plastered on his face, as his hands reached for the lace that tied the sheer robe around my body, slowly untying it as he spoke to me, his eyes connected with mine "You look damn sexy in this…why would you try to hide this from me?", I blushed as I felt the robe fall from my shoulders, and I felt his hands place on my shoulders, running down my bare arms, leaving goosebumps in their place. My face turned red, as I turned away from his eyes "I just..I didn't…" I was cut off by his lips meeting mine with force and passion, that threw me off guard for a moment. His tongue probing into my mouth, his tongue dancing with mine, as his hands now worked on the corset top on the top of the teddy. His tongue learned every inch of my mouth, as I moaned into the kiss, the kiss growing frantic as he suddenly broke the kiss, his eyes pouring into mine as he spoke with ragged breathing "I do appreciate this sexy outfit baby" he enunciated with a quick thrust of his clothed bulge against my core as he continued, his lips just a mere inch from mine "but you won't be wearing it for long" as my corset fell open in his hands. My breasts poured out of the corset freely, as his hands immediately cupped them causing me to moan loudly, his face still inches from mine as he watched my face, as his palms rubbed my nipples into hard peaks.

The teddy fell off into Jay's hands, as he tossed it aside as I wore nothing but a light blue, see-through thong. Jay finally closed the gap between us, as his lips met mine that sent another bolt of passion through both of us, as we moved our way back to the bed, our tongues dancing together in passion, as he rolled me onto the bed, his weight above mine. I swallowed hard, and took the courage as I pushed off the bed, and rolled him over to his back, me resting on my arms above him. I broke the kiss as I sat him, straddling his waist, as Jay looked up to me, his lips swollen from kisses, and his eyes dark with lust. I asked innocently "I'm not hurting you am I?" as I still held my weight above him on my knees, only to be surprised when Jay sat up, and grabbed the back of my knees and in one swift move pulled suddenly, sending all of my weight off my knees on to his waist as he spoke against my lips "Not hurting me at all baby, I like you right here" he said emphasizing the last word with a thrust of his hips upwards. Jay released my legs from his hands and wrapped his arms around my back, his hands splayed out onto my back, pressing my body into his, while his mouth attacked my neck, leaving nibbles and bites up and down my neck. I moaned loudly as I threw my head back, letting him attack my neck more, enjoying each bite he gave me, as I entangled my fingers into his short blonde hair. I moaned as I pushed him back, into a laying position as I still sat astride his waist, I enjoyed running my arms over his upper body. I smiled down at him as I started my hands at his face, just running a faint trail over his face, I drew a deep breath quickly, as he took my finger into his mouth and sucked on the tip, letting his tongue swirl around, I could feel the arousal pooling deep in me.

I blushed as he let my finger out of his mouth with a 'POP' sound, as I continued my trail with my hands, moving down his chest as my fingers massaged the peck muscles underneath my fingertips, I quickly leaned forward and let my tongue run over his nipples with my tongue, still leaving my hands splayed out on his chest, as my tongue continued the trail my hands had started. My tongue making its way to his naval, as I swirled around it a few times, hearing his breathing getting labored. I smiled against his skin, as I looked up to him, seeing his eyes closed in ecstasy, his hands resting behind his head calmly. I let my tongue play around his naval for a bit, as I reached into his boxers and grasped his already hardening member, hearing his gasp as my fingers closed around it. Slowly I massaged the member, causing deep moans coming from him, as my other hand moved his boxers down and soon enough I was able to free him of the garment. Letting my one hand still massage his member, I let my other hand trace faint lines around his inner thighs, knowing that drove him crazy. I moved my face lower leaving a feather kiss on the patch of hair, before letting my tongue run a trail up his shaft, only to end with a quick swirl around the head of his member. Bringing my eyes to his, as he was now leaned forward on his elbows watching me intently, as I continued working my tongue on his shaft.

I connected my eyes with his, looking deeply into his blue eyes, as I sucked gently on the head of his member, watching as his head fell back in ecstasy, his hands grasping the comforter more and more, with the more pressure I put on his shaft. Letting his shaft free of my mouth, I knew he was getting close, as I continued my assault on his member with my hands. Releasing his shaft from my grasp and using my hands I was able to pull my body forward, moving my mouth back to his nipples, letting my free breasts rub against his shaft freely, as I left a light trail of goosebumps down his chest, across his abs back to his shaft. I knew he was on the edge, his breathing was shallow, his eyes were clenched shut as he moaned my name. I smiled against his skin, as I knew what would finish him off. I slowly moved my mouth back to his shaft and slowly swallowed him down my throat, letting my throat relax and then contact at certain intervals around him. Giving him the friction and wetness he needed, as I began to bob back and forth on his shaft, and within moments I was rewarded as his seed shot into my mouth. I licked his shaft clean, as I made my way to my hands and knees and crawled back up his body, with a smile on my face, watching as he recovered from his orgasm.

I was only inches from his face, as his eyes sleepily opened, as a lazy smile was plastered on his lips. Our eyes connected as I spoke "Good?", as he captured my lips in a soft, erotic kiss. After the kiss breaking he spoke "Better than ever", and without notice he slid his body down the bed under me. He got face level with my breasts before I noticed what was happening, I sat up quickly leaning back on my knees, looking down at the handsome man laying below me. He smiled back at me "Where you going? Get back down here" he said with a smirk, as he pulled me back to the hands and knees position, him still laying under me, as he happily took one of my dangling nipples into his mouth, lapping at with his tongue, while his hand pinched my free nipple. I could feel the wetness pooling more and more, as he sucked my nipple into his mouth, finally letting it free of his torture, moving his mouth to the neglected nipple and continuing the torture. I let my head hang down as I looked under me, watching him suck and lap at my nipples. I couldn't help but move one of my hands to my already wet pussy, trying to relieve the arousal he had already pooled deep in me, as he continued his assault on my breasts.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Jay speak "Hey, no fair" as I felt him pull my hand away from my pussy, as I looked down at him. I watched as he moved my wet fingers to his mouth, and began sucking my juices off of them, as a moan escaped my lips, his eyes never leaving mine as he continued this action. After, my fingers were clean, he spoke with a smirk, "Alright girl, saddle up!", as my mind went into panic mode. There is no way he was asking me to do what I think he was asking me to do, as I looked down at him with wide eyes. I spoke shakily "Um…big girls don't do things like that…that's a skinny chick thing." I watched as he rolled his eyes, before scooting himself farther down the body, now his face directly between my knees, as I could feel his hands pulling me into position.

Soon enough he had me in position, as I held my weight on my knees as he proceeded to lap at my pussy, that was just mere inches from his face. I looked down as my eyes connected with his, as I felt his tongue continue to lick my slit slowly. It was only mere moments before his tongue found my sensitive nub, and was lapping at it from every different direction. His tongue working faster and faster, as I leaned forward resting the other body weight on my forearms, as he continued his torture on my clit. I looked down under my body watching Jay hungrily and eagerly working my pussy to his liking. He worked me into a frenzy quickly, as my body seemed to have a mind of its own as I began grinding my pussy along with his tongue. Feeling the build up coming on, my legs shaking trying to continue holding me up, I was taken by surprise within one swift moment, Jay had us flipped over, me now on my back, and him still between my legs, his tongue still continuing the torture. Feeling his finger enter my core, as his tongue continued its work on my nub, when Jay suddenly stopped. I looked down frustrated, wondering what had happened, looking down into his smirking features, as he spoke "You ready?", I looked confused when I slowly nodded my head before speaking "What are you doing?" Jay didn't respond, but simply smiled, as he quickly returned his face to my pussy, moving his finger at a double pace, while he sucked my nub between his lips, giving me the friction and pressure I needed to send me over the edge. My body arched as my fingers grasped the comforter of the bed, finally feeling the wave of relaxation hit as I slowly came down from the high.

I opened my eyes to see Jay climbing up the bed, his face now above mine as he smiled down to me "God, I've missed that" as his mouth crashed down on mine, our tongues dancing together, as I felt his flesh above mine, my skin seemed to be on fire. The kiss broke, as Jay whispered huskily "I've missed you" as his lips captured mine in a gentle kiss. His tongue moving in a slow erotic pace, as I felt my body burn with desire, I arched my hips into him, encouraging the connection I was desperately craving. I felt Jay smile against my lips as I reached down between our bodies and help position him, and soon enough felt him enter me fully, causing a sigh of relief from both of us. He started the motion as I locked my legs on his hips, giving him a deeper friction as he began the rhythm. The rhythm building, when I decided this was time to surprise Jay. I swiftly rolled us over, not breaking the connection we had, as Jay now lay on his back, and I straddled his waist.

Jay's blue eyes looking up to mine, his face full of surprise, his eyes full of lust and hunger. "Sit up baby" I asked, my voice full of hope, as Jay smiled widely and obliged as he sat up, resting his weight back on his hands, extending his legs wide. As I sat between his legs, locking my legs behind his back, using my hands and hips, I pushed myself back down on to his member, and began the rhythm myself. I watched as Jay's head fell back, as I slowly rotated my hips, applying different types of pressure onto his member, as I enjoyed the different friction. I moved faster as I could feel the build up start, grinding against him, feeling it start, as I watched him balance himself on one hand as the other found its way to my clit and he started the motion there, quickly sending me over the edge once again, as I grinded against his body and hand until I felt the relaxation hit. "JAAAAY" I moaned as I peered through tightly clenched eyes, his eyes never leaving mine as, the waves poured through me. I slowly opened my eyes fully, as I watched him lick his fingers clean, before giving me a wink.

My body covered in sweat, as I breathed out of control, as Jay leaned forward and pulled me on top of him as he laid back. I straddled his waist once again connecting our bodies, as I felt him re-started the rhythm quickly, as he thrusted upwards into me again and again, as I worked to meet his thrusts in time. I watched his face, as his eyes connected with mine, I knew he was getting close as I could see his face covered in sweat, his teeth clenched tight, as I myself could feel the build up again. "God, you feel so good…I miss this so much" he groaned out between his clenched teeth, as I leaned forward and began leaving nibbles down his neck, down to his collar bone. As the rhythm got harder, I knew he was close, so I captured his lips in a deep kiss as I felt his tongue probe its way into my mouth as his thrusts got deeper and harder, causing me to go over the edge once more. Feeling my pussy constrict around him as I felt myself fell over the edge, still entwined in a deep kiss with him, as I felt Jay give a deep thrust and his seed spill into my body, as both of our bodies fell to the mattress in relaxation.

I rolled off of Jay and laid on the mattress, trying to catch my breath, as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "Whoo…I've missed you so much" I said blushing and feeling vulenrable, looking over to him. He laid flat on his back, his hand snaking out to intertwine his fingers with mine, as our connected hands laid on his stomach as he smiled back at me before he spoke "I've missed you too baby" he said punctuating it with a kiss to the back of my hand.


	17. First Trip to the Impact Zone

To say that Jay and I didn't take advantage of our time together that first night, would be an understatement. We both finally fell asleep in each other's arms after hours of sexual escapades, I knew the man had stamina, but Damn! It wasn't til 5 AM when we both were thoroughly exhausted that we fell asleep. I awoke hours later, as I rubbed my eyes, trying to getting them to focus, as my body slowly awoke. I stretched out as I looked over and realized Jay wasn't in bed next to me, I smiled as the events of the night played back in my mind. I stood from the bed and threw my tanktop and shorts on as I sleepily stomped down the hallway. I got to the kitchen, there was still no sign of Jay, as I glanced around the kitchen. I opened the fridge and poured some orange juice for myself, when I heard a noise coming from the far hallway.

I took my juice and walked down the hallway, getting to the room where the noise was coming from, when I peeked my head in to see Jay sitting on his stationary bike, in a room that looked like a little gym. He skipped this room during the tour yesterday, as I watched him peddle away on the bike, his eyes never leaving the TV, as he held the controller for his XBOX in his hands. I watched from my spot in the doorway, as Jay obviously got frustrated with the game yelling "No! Damn it! How could you fumble that?", I put my hand over my mouth as a giggle was trying to escape, but it was too late, as Jay's eyes darted to me in the doorway, and a smile crept across his face as he asked "What?". I smiled as I walked into the room, and moved over to the bike standing next to him, as I explained "It's just I don't think I've ever heard you make so much noise at once", leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. The kiss broke as he responded "Oh I think you have" giving me a sexy smirk, causing my skin to blush slightly, as he closed his lips on mine again.

I laughed as the kiss broke, I made my way to the doorway as I yelled back to him "You want some breakfast?". I heard the game pause as his attention turned to me, as I once again stood in the doorway "You're gonna cook me breakfast?", he spoke almost in shock. I rolled my eyes as I responded "Well Jesus Jay, it's not like I haven't cooked for you before or something." I watched as Jay set the controller down, before he got off of the stationary bike, he wiped his forehead off with a towel that laid nearby before he retorted "No, I just get excited, my two favorite things, food and my girl, in the same place." He finished with a smile as I began walking down the hallway, I got halfway down the hallway when I heard his footsteps approaching behind me, it was only moments before his strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me tight against his body, his mouth finding its way outside my ear as he spoke in barely a whisper " Can I have you for breakfast?" ending his question with a light trail of kisses down my neck, as we continued to make our way to the kitchen.

We got to the kitchen as Jay turned me around in his arms, and pinned me up against the fridge, his lips finding mine, his tongue probing its way into my mouth. His hard body pressed against mine, as I felt the fire began, just like it did whenever he was near me. The kiss broke as we both gasped for air, his lips leaving a light trail across my face, and down my neck as I spoke with a shaky voice "We can't start this now….unfortunately". Jay's eyes meeting mine, his bottom lip hung out as he gave me a puppy dog look when he spoke "Why?", I smiled as I cupped his face with my hands as I captured his lips in a gentle kiss, before I spoke against his lips "Don't you have a previous engagement?" I remember he sent me his schedule before I flew out so I would know when to plan my flights, and so I had a rough idea when our free time would be. Jay smiled at me before glancing to the clock on the microwave, he saw the time before resting his forehead against mine "yeah, I guess" he spoke sadly as he let me out from against the fridge. I smiled, he really was just too damn cute, I spoke "Hey, don't act all sad, you love going to work!" before giving him a gentle poke in the side, before I turned around and opened the fridge, to get the ingredients for the breakfast I was about to make. I heard Jay speak "Yeah, but I love spending time with you more" he said before giving me a gentle pinch on the bottom, causing me to yelp and jump. I spun around to see him smiling back at me, as he made his way down the hallway to his bedroom.

I smiled to myself as I cooked our omelets, I heard the water running from the bedroom so I knew Jay was in the shower. I turned off the stove as I made my way to the fridge, I pulled out the orange juice, and while I closed the door, I actually got a good look at the photos on his fridge. I looked over the photos, one was a picture of him and his old tag team partner Adam. I hadn't met Adam yet, but I knew who he was, and I had heard many stories about the trouble they used to cause as kids. There was a photo of Jay, and what I assumed were his brothers and parents. His brothers looked just like him, and they definitely all looked like a happy family. My eyes scanned over the last picture, it was the picture that was taken of us that first night he came over the house. He "fell" on top of me and we laid there cheek to cheek as Jade took the picture. I smiled as I remembered the night vividly in my mind, I reached out and ran my fingers over the picture, accidently knocking it off the door. I set the orange juice down and reached down to pick up the loose photo, I picked it up when I happened to notice the writing on the back of the photo. When I read the words Jay had written on the back of the photo, it melted my heart but sent my mind into panic mode, my eyes reread the words "The day, my life was completed".

I couldn't help the thoughts that ran through my mind, I knew we were getting close, and I tried my best to not get attached to him. I don't attach well, and I knew deep down the more I got attached to him, the more it would hurt when it ended. Honestly, I didn't deserve a guy as good as Jay, he deserved so much better than me, and that was obvious. No matter the feelings I had for Jay deep down, I always assumed we would have some fun, then when he found someone better than me, he would move on, but now after reading those words, I couldn't help but think that I was holding him back, and that wasn't fair. He deserved so much more than that, and so much more than me.

My mind fought against my heart, I knew I had feelings for Jay, but my mind just kept telling me how I wasn't good enough for him. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard bare feet walking on bare wood floors, I quickly put the photo back on the fridge as I poured the orange juice in glasses. I turned to see Jay walking through the kitchen butt naked, I couldn't help but smile as he stopped in the walkway, put his hands on his hips and posed while he asked "See something you like?" I couldn't help but chuckle as I spoke "Always, but I like it better when it's not leaving a trail of water behind it" I said sarcastically with a smile on my face. I was caught by surprise as Jay lunged at me, his wet body pressing up against mine, as his lips caught mine in a surprisingly tender kiss. The kiss broke, and as his arms held me tight to him, he shook his head, causing the water to fly off of his hair and get all over me. I squealed as I felt the droplets hit me, I said laughingly "You're getting me wet!", His action coming to a stop as he smirked before speaking "That's the plan baby", before capturing my lips in another quick kiss, then heading down the hallway and making his way into the laundry room. It was only mere moments before he returned with a towel wrapped around his waist. I smiled as he walked across the kitchen area again, heading back to the bedroom. This time he stopped in the middle of the walkway, turned to me and proceeded to open his towel, "flashing me" before continuing back to his bedroom. I yelled after him "Quit teasing me!" only to hear him yell back "You like it!"

A few hours later, I walked into the studios at Universal Orlando, Jay had to do some tapings for Impact that week, and since I had nothing else to do, I decided to tag along. We walked into the huge soundstage, and immediately I saw the 6 sided ring. It was a bit intimidating, very dark and kind of eerie as I grasped onto Jay's arm a bit tighter, as he lead me through the arena into the backstage area. Once we got backstage, the place was buzzing with people, we walked in the cramped hallways everyone saying hello to Jay as we walked by, I whispered into Jay's ear "Well aren't you Mr. Popular", Jay looked back at me with a cute smirk on his face when he retorted "Well, I can't help it if I'm likeable". We walked into a room, which had to be catering, superstars were everywhere, I glanced around the room looking at the different superstars. Jay led me to a table as I sat down, I looked up as I heard Jeff Jarrett call across to room to Jay. Jay leaned down and captured my lips in a slow kiss, our leaps disconnecting as he whispered against my lips "You gonna be ok here?" I smiled and nodded, as he captured my lips in a quick kiss again. The kiss broke as he said "I'll be right back". I watched as he walked through the tables of superstars, I had to laugh when he walked by the table that sat Angle, Nash, and a few others, and I heard Angle and Nash mocking Jay in a high pitched tone "I'll be right back, baby" both the men teased as Jay glanced back to me. I tried to stifle a giggle as Jay smiled at me before saying loudly " And if these guys bother you, you have my permission to hit them in the nuts", I laughed out loud, only to hear Kurt respond "I see how it is, she hits us in the nuts, while you lose yours!" Causing Jay to pop him the finger as he walked off, following Jarrett out of the room.

I sat at the table by myself for moments, I felt like everyone was watching me, I could feel the eyes staring into my back. I took my phone out of my purse as I glanced down and noticed a couple unanswered text messages, before I was interrupted by a deep voice. "So you're the reason that goofy smile has been plastered across Reso's face for the last few months…" I looked up and met the eyes of Kevin Nash as he took a seat next to me at the table. I smiled and slightly blushed as I shrugged my shoulders and responded "I guess…" I heard Kevin chuckle as I glanced back up to the large man seated next to me. "Jay's taken quite a liken to you" Kevin spoke with a smile, I smiled back at the man before speaking "Yeah, I don't know why…I mean he could do so much better." Kevin's face turning from a smile to a serious expression before he spoke "Why do you say that?" I ran my fingers through my hair as I released a breath and spoke "It's nothing", Kevin nudged me slighting on the arm before I continued " I mean look around, there are plenty of beautiful women that Jay could be with, but yet he's stuck with me" I said glancing down at my phone. Kevin reached forward and moved my face to face his before he spoke "Sweetie, I don't think he's stuck with you, He wants to be with you…" I smiled slightly as I spoke "He could do so much better, he deserves more…" I stopped as my mind ran wild with thoughts of the same nature… Kevin looked forward at nothing particular as he spoke "You remind me of my wife when we first met" he said with a smile, as he continued "She was convinced that I was gonna find someone better than her and move on…but to me…" he turned and faced me as he finished "She was and still is more than everything I ever wanted in a woman, a friend, a lover and a partner. Something tells me that Jay feels that same way when he looks at you" I smiled slightly, turning away from Kevin, only to have Kevin move my face back to face him "Don't let those fears make you give up on Jay…Don't let those fears make you give up happiness" I smiled large at Kevin. I spoke with a slight chuckle in my voice "Sorry for letting all this out on you", Kevin reached over and put his arm around me tightly as he spoke "I've heard I'm a good listener" I smiled as I nodded in agreement. Kevin stood up as he reached his hand down to me "Come on, let's get you something to eat…I don't want to get my ass kicked cause you withered away while Jay was gone" I rolled my eyes, as I let Kevin lead me over to the catering table. I filled my plate full, and followed Kevin to the table where Angle, Booker, Sharmell, and Eric Young were sitting, as Kevin made room on the bench for me next to him. I had a great time listening to the guys chat, I had to laugh as Kurt told a story about Jade's last visit out to Orlando, apparently my sister had made quite the impression last time she came out to visit AJ.

Hours later I laid on the leather couch that was in Nash's locker room, I was tired from the night before, and Kevin had offered me the couch, saying I could lay down for a bit. He wasn't planning on using the locker room tonight, because he didn't have a match. I laid on the couch, letting thoughts run through my mind, was Kevin right? Could Jay possibly see me as everything he ever wanted? How could he? I was nothing compared to other girls, the thoughts repeated in my mind constantly, the more I pushed them out of my mind, the more the thoughts got louder and louder. I closed my eyes hoping to get some rest, and soon enough I dozed off.


	18. Raising Doubts

I was awoke slowly, as I recognized the feeling of someone kissing to me, their tongue slowly probing into my mouth, my body reacted before my mind did as I helplessly kissed the stranger back, until I opened my eyes and looked into the deep blue eyes of Jay. The kiss broke gently, his face still so close to mine, a smile crossing his features as he spoke "Good nap?", I smiled as I stretched my limbs, we were brought out of our deep stare within each others eyes by a deep voice. I looked over to Kevin who was standing next to the lockers, he leaned against the wall smiling as he spoke "So is that the only way to wake you up?" I blushed, when Jay answered "No, that's the way I wake her up"

I sat up, as Jay grabbed my hand and led me towards the doorway of the dressing room, we stopped when Kevin spoke "Hey come here" as he opened his arms and I went and he enveloped me in a large hug, He whispered into my ear "Remember what I told you ok?" I nodded, as I walked back to Jay, reconnected our hands as we walked out of the room. Jay pulled me close to him, his arm now draping over my shoulders as he whispered into my ear "What did he tell you?" I looked to Jay, and saw his one eyebrow arched as I smiled and responded "You'll have to torture me to find out", Jay faced me with his body as he spoke with a smile and a horrible accent "I have ways of making you talk" he said with a smile and licked his lips. I laughed out loud as he tickled me slightly, before we continued walking down the corridors.

We walked into a room that had a bunch of couches and a large TV, it almost looked like a lounge of sorts. I saw Jeff Jarrett sitting on the couch, looking over some papers that lay on his lap, a little girl who couldn't have been older than 6 yrs old sat next to him, she had to be his daughter, the resemblance was obvious. The little girl looked up when she saw Jay and I walk in, her eyes grew wide, a smile crossed her face as she ran across the room screaming "Uncle Jay!", as she ran into Jay's arms, and Jay lifted the little girl up and held her in his arms. Jeff had gotten up at this point and walked across the room with a smile when Jay spoke "Lily, this is Jeff, he runs this show" I smiled as I shook Jeff's hand, as he gave me a smile as Jay continued "And this beauty here is his youngest" he explained as bounced the girl in his arms, as the little girl giggled and cuddled closer to Jay. I looked to Jeff "Youngest?", Jeff smiled as he explained "Yep, I got two more at home" he said proudly as he pulled out his wallet and showed me the pictures of his daughters. I couldn't help but have so much respect for Jeff, Jay had told me what Jeff had been through and to see him raising his 3 girls on his own, it just warmed my heart. You could see how much his daughters meant to him, as I listened to him tell me about his oldest girls.

A few moments had passed as Jay and I talked with Jeff, and soon enough Jeff and his youngest had walked out of the room, as Jay led me to the couch and we sat down together. Jay's arm wrapped around me and held me tight on the love seat as I looked around the room "So what is this place?" I asked, as I could feel Jay leaning closer, his breath flowing across my neck, his lips just ghostly tracing a trail up and down my neck as he answered "We call this the lounge". Jay sat up as he explained "I figured we could watch the show together in here, I have to hang around just in case they need me." He explained before lunging and capturing my lips with his, his tongue slowly probing my lips, as he deepened the kiss, our lips moving together in a rhythm that was purely seductive. I could feel his free hand resting high on my thigh, I could feel his fingers leaving trails on my thigh through the denim. Our kiss broke when we heard voices, we just broke apart trying to catch our breath, when we saw Samoa Joe walk in with a woman I assumed was his wife, she was carrying a baby. After a few moments, the room was pretty filled with family members of numerous wrestlers, Kevin Nash's wife had shown up after all, as she sat in the chair next to the loveseat where Jay and I were still sitting.

The show had started, and literally within an half hour, Samoa Joe had popped his head into the room and told Jay they needed him. Jay sighed as he looked at me with a smile, I leaned towards him and whispered into his ear "Go make them happy!", he smiled widely, as he gave me a quick kiss, then whispered to me "I'll be back baby" then moving his lips against my ear, as a shiver moved up my spine, he whispered "Then later I'll make you happy". I could feel my face blush, as I playfully pushed against his chest "Get out of here, you!" he sauntered to the door, before turning to me and blowing me a kiss, as he disappeared around the doorway. I couldn't help let a smile cross my face at his antics, he really was too cute.

I felt alone as I looked at the big screen, I let my eyes roam around the room that was mostly full of wives and girlfriends of the wrestlers. I couldn't help but feel self conscious, these women were gorgeous! They had perfect bodies, beautiful faces, I just totally felt out of my realm, as I looked across the women in the room with me. I was brought out of my thoughts when a voice spoke to me "I know what you're thinking", I looked over to the face of Kevin Nash's wife, Cheryl. Kevin had introduced when she arrived earlier, she didn't think she would make it, but she did, and Kevin made sure to tell me that her and I had "Lots" in common. I smiled faintly at her, as she leaned in closer to me "They look like barbies huh?" I laughed a bit at the thought, but she was right, most of them did look just like barbies. I turned back to her as she continued "Don't think it…Kevin told me about you…Trust me, Jay is crazy about you just the way you are…" I looked over to her as I released a breath "Mind reader?", she smiled at the thought before she continued "Nah, I just remember the thoughts that went through my mind, when I was first dating Kevin." I ran a hand through my hair as I asked her "How do you stop the thoughts?", she smiled sweetly at me as she spoke "You don't…You change them…Look at me…I'm no devastating beauty, never was…I've always been the t-shirt and jeans type of girl, but Kevin loves that about me, and true many guys might not be able to respect and like that about a woman, but Kevin does and that's what makes him right for me." I smiled widely as I spoke "Kevin is really crazy about you", I watched the smile light up on her face as she responded "Well, we've been together for years now…and I guess I'll keep him." Causing both of us to chuckle lightly.

Moments had past, as I chatted with Cheryl and Samoa Joe's wife Amanda, and I got to meet Samoa Joe's little boy. He was so cute, not even 6 months old yet, but definitely looked like his daddy, as Amanda told us how Joe had baby wrestling boots made for him the day he was born. We watched the show on the big screen, as many of the other girlfriends and wives chatted lively, as we sat out of the bunch. I felt comfortable with Cheryl and Amanda, they were very nice and we all got along wonderfully, Kevin joined us at some point throughout the night, as he joined in on the conversations we had watching the show.

I was surprised when one of the other girlfriends walked up to me and extended her hand to me "I don't think we've met…" she said with a smile, which I was pretty sure was fake. I took her hand and responded "I'm lily" as she introduced herself as "Candy". I nodded politely as she asked "So who did you come with?", I could feel my voice shake as I spoke "Jay", Candy's face almost lit up as she spoke "Jay Reso?", I fought the hint of jealous that hid behind the numerous negative thoughts as I spoke "yeah, I've been seeing him for a few months now" trying to sound calm and confident, I watched the look on her face as it contorted, she looked as if she was eyeing me to see if I was telling the truth, I swear a look of surprise crossed her face when she responded "Really? I didn't know he was dating anyone, he never mentioned it", to say that comment didn't sting would be a lie. I could feel some anger grow in me, as I watched Candy, I spoke my response "Well I'm sure he was just busy", and to add to the sting Candy dropped the bomb "Well, when we were together, he told everyone" she then shrugged her shoulders and walked away to the other beautiful women. The anger and the bit of jealousy flew through me as I took a couple deep breaths, was I that ugly? Was Jay ashamed of me? I had to be right, he deserved better than me, cause I was no way up to Candy's standard.

I ran my hand over my face when I heard Kevin speak "Don't worry about her, she doesn't know what she's talking about." I looked at Kevin and Cheryl, tears in my eyes as I heard Cheryl speak "Yeah, she's just mad that Jay found someone better than her little skanky ass", I heard Amanda speak up "yeah, the only reason she's here is cause she got her claws into Eric Young, but she's had her claws in almost every guy on the roster…" I nodded in agreement, but in my head I listened to my thoughts. The thoughts that told me how much Jay deserved better than me, How Jay could do so much better than me, and the thoughts continued on. I got back into reality when I heard Cheryl continue "Plus, the only person that talked about her and Jay being together, was her…I never saw them together." I nodded, as I pushed the tears back…I focused my attention on the TV in front of me, watching the show, as I listened to the negative thoughts in my mind.


	19. The First Fight

**_OK I'm back...sorry it took so long for me to update, Work's been keeping me swamped pretty good, and other personal things going on...On the positive side of things...I've been inspired to work on this story because I got to meet CHRISTIAN himself on July 3rd!! I was so nervous, but I assure he's one of the nicest and sweetest superstars I've ever met...Sorry, had to get that little information out there...I'm still giggly over that...so expect more updates in the near future!  
*********************************************************************************_**

I couldn't help but let my insecurities get the best of me as I thought about Jay being with Candy. The girl was beautiful, I've known for so long that he deserved so much better than me, and I always knew that this relationship would end sometime, so I don't know why it was bothering me so much. I should just be glad that I had him for a little while, but on the same level I couldn't help but be angry and feeling betrayed, like I was just the rental until Jay found someone better.

The thoughts pre occupied my mind as we watched the rest of the show and before I knew it Jay and I were on our way back to his house. I hadn't spoken a word the whole trip as I watched the ocean through my window as I felt Jay's hand on my thigh as he drove. I was brought out of my thoughts when Jay spoke "Are you ok? You seem upset?" I turned to look into his blue eyes as we sat a red light, and mentally I tried to push it all back, tried to rethink everything, but unfortunately that's not what happened everything just came pouring out… "Look, let's not pretend anymore ok?" I glanced at Jay's face as a confused look crossed his face, he responded "What are you talking about baby?", that was the straw that broke the camel's back. I let it all go "Look, you deserve so much better than me, I tried to think maybe there was someway we could be together…but let's face it Jay….You're out of my league, you deserve a beautiful woman with a great body not a fat chick like me…Cause let's be honest, I'm no Candy" Jay's mouth hung open as I continued "So let's just stop this whole make believe game right now, you deserve so much better than me" I could feel the tears building in me as I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I flung my door open and ran, I could hear Jay screaming for me as I continued to run. I let the tears pour down my face, the one thing that confused me was why was I crying? Was I crying because he was with Candy? Was I crying because I'd lose a good friend, Or was it something else? No, It couldn't be…Could I be crying because the man I love deserved more than I could give him. My tears stopped for a moment as the thought sunk in to me…Love? I loved him? The tears poured down my face even faster now as I knew I would lose the man that had burrowed into my heart in only a few months time.

I looked behind me for the first time as I saw the approach of headlights coming from the street, I glanced back and sure enough I recognized the car as I ran faster down the street the car easily keeping up with me. The passenger window was rolled down, and as I quickly glanced into the car, I simply saw Jay watching me, he didn't speak a word, he just followed me with the car as he watched me. Like he was more confused than anything.

The sidewalk ended when it hit the beach, I looked out into the ocean as I began running on the sand, I wanted to just escape from the pain, but half of me just wanted to know if Jay would chase me. I ran down the beach as fast as I could, when suddenly I felt two arms grab me around the waist and pull me to the ground, I fought until I heard a familiar voice "Lily! Stop it! What's wrong?" as he used his body to hold me down, his hands cupping my face, making me look into his blue ones he spoke again as I stopped fighting against him as spoke calmly "What's wrong baby? Talk to me!" A serious expression was imprinted on his face, as the tears continued to flood out of my eyes, I couldn't even speak. I really didn't know how to explain it anymore without crying and blubbering like a baby, not to mention I never liked people seeing me cry. His hands still gently cupping my face, he let me cry, his one hand brushing my bangs out of my eyes, as I tried to calm myself before I spoke "It's just you deserve better than me… I'm ou…" I was cut off by his index finger lightly laying over my lips, as he wiped away another tear that escaped my eyes with his free hand. I could see the sympathy in his eyes as he tried to understand what I was saying "Come here" he said gently as he climbed off me and helped me to my feet and led me to a small wall that followed the beach along the coast, just on the outside of the sidewalk. He sat on the wall, and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me between his legs, his face directly across from mine as he spoke "What do you mean I deserve more?" I rolled my eyes, as I wiped the excess tears from my eyes, he would want me to explain it, as I took a deep breath, finally calming down, as I tried to explain it "Well, look at you…you're gorgeous! You're funny, you're sweet, you're caring…you deserve much more than what a fat chick like me could give you" I said, fighting the new wave of tears that stung my eyes, when surprisingly Jay smiled…He began speaking "Lily, I could say the same about you…I mean, I'm not gonna fight you on the fact of me being gorgeous" he said with a smirk, causing me to laugh slightly, as I lightly swatted him in the arm, but he continued " I mean, sure I got some good attributes, but I'm not perfect, I drool when I sleep, I leave my dirty underwear on the floor, I'm known for my ability to fart loudly, I don't recycle and when I was 10 I shoplifted a bag of M&M's from the grocery store…Trust me, I don't deserve as much as you think I do" I couldn't help but smile at him, as he continued "And since we're on the subject, you my dear, are really selling yourself short" he said pulling me closer, his lips only inches from mine. I raised my hands to his chest holding his arms length from me as I spoke again "Are you sure you don't want someone like Candy?" His face contorting, as realization hit him. "Figures she'd be a apart of this" he muttered, as I looked confused as he explained "Look, that chick is crazy…plain and simple…I don't know what she told you but I'm gonna tell you the truth" I stayed quiet as he continued to explain "Candy's been hanging around the boys since I moved to TNA, I helped her with a flat tire one night after a taping, and she insisted on buying me dinner. I took her offer, and the next thing I know, everyone in the locker room is talking about how me and her were some sort of item. I never even kissed her, much less slept with her, and ever since then she's been saying we had a thing to anyone who would listen" His hands leaving my waist, as they cupped my face as he held my face still across from his "But listen to me, She's not my type. Even if she would of offered I would of not slept with her. Ok?" I nodded my head as he finished, he closed the gap between my lips and his as our lips danced together, I don't know why but something was different about that kiss, as the kiss broke he spoke with a smile "Let's go home" I nodded as he stood from the wall and we walked back to where he had hastily parked his car earlier, he had just opened the passenger door for me when I entered his car. He leaned against the door frame, his body pressing against mine as he spoke "You promise you won't jump out again?" I smiled as I buckled my seat belt, and turned back to him, as he leaned forward and captured my lips in a hot kiss that was over, much sooner than I wanted as he closed the door behind me. I waited as he climbed into the drivers side and started the car as he looked over to me "So you know what this means right?" I looked confused as he said with a smirk, "We get to have hot make-up sex when we get home" as he wagged his eyebrows up and down. I laughed slightly, before I spoke sarcastically "Oh if I must", he turned to me, eyeing me suspiciously as he saw the smile creep on my lips as he spoke "you know you like it…" and before I could stop it from coming out I responded "I like any thought of sex that involves you and me…", his head snapping to me as he grasped my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine, as he spoke with a whisper "Oh, we definitely deserve each other" quickly leaning over and giving me a quick kiss, as we pulled away and continued on our way home.

We pulled into the driveway, as Jay quickly hopped out of the car and opened my door for me, intertwining his fingers with mine as we walked into his house together. I did feel better about the whole situation, but deep down I still had the thoughts plague my mind. We walked into the kitchen as I saw Jay open the fridge and stare into it blankly, I sat on a barstool on the other side of the breakfast bar area, watching him stare into the fridge. He closed the fridge and walked over to me, as I turned in my seat, his hands on either side of me, pinning me between him and the breakfast bar. His face just mere inches from mine, his eyes dancing with mine as I spoke "Find something good to eat?" His lips now hovering centimeters above mine, his eyes pouring into mine as he spoke against my lips "uh huh" as his lips captured mine in an erotic kiss. His lips moving slower than I'd experienced before, but the passion was totally in control as our tongues danced together. The kiss broke before I wanted, as Jay began moving his lips down my neck as I smiled "I meant for dinner" I spoke with a shaky voice, his lips causing my mind to run wild. Jay brought his face back to mine with a smirk as he simply spoke "Oh!" I gently swatted his arm, as he smiled widely wrapping his arms around my waist pulling my body closer to his as I still sat on the stool. I watched as he seemed to think about the options when he spoke "How about a little poolside BBQ?" I smiled as I nodded my head when he spoke, grabbing my hands, pulling me off of the stool to my feet, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, he spoke "So does this mean I get to see you in your swim suit?" wagging his eyebrows at me. I laughed lightly when I answered "Do I get to see you in yours?", Jay quickly responded "Oh didn't I tell you?" his face turning serious just for a moment as he continued " My pool is clothing optional, so I prefer to swim in the nude" his smile growing wide on his face as I simply nodded my head "What? It helps with your tan?" I responded sarcastically, only to be met with another verbal response from Jay, "Hey! Tan lines are a bitch to get rid of!" I laughed out loud with Jay as he still kept his arms around my waist, holding me tight.

Our laughter subsided for a moment, as we caught each others attention and just stared into each others eyes. I could see the lust and hunger deep in his blue eyes, but I knew there was something else in there, and at that moment I wasn't sure what it was. To say my own feelings weren't confusing alone, I couldn't help but be more confused by the emotions that his eyes held. I could feel the nerves jump in my stomach, as I cleared my throat, breaking our eye contact when I spoke "Well, I better go get ready" I said blushing, as I maneuvered my self out of his grasp and begin walking down the hallway that lead to his bedroom, I could feel his eyes burning into my back as I made my way down the hallway.


	20. Poolside BBQ

I collected my swimsuit and a clean towel from my suitcase and made my way to the master bathroom, as I closed the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror, as my confused thoughts still plagued my mind… Love? Was it really love? Nah, I couldn't love Jay, it had to be lust or something…It was way too soon for me to love him…Plus I couldn't love him, cause I refused to love someone that I knew it just simply wouldn't work out with. I mean there is no way he had those feelings for me, so I must of just been confused…I couldn't love him…I shrugged and slightly laughed at myself for thinking I actually loved him, God, I must have been so pathetic…I switched into my swimsuit and glanced at myself in the mirror, as I wrapped the towel around my body and tied it tightly as I took a deep breath and made my way out to the pool.

I got out to the patio and Jay was no where to be found, I looked around the grill that was there, and saw the chicken we were planning on cooking sitting next to the grill. I looked around the grill and cooking area, looking at the various cooking instruments and seasons that laid there. I walked over to the pool and let my eyes run over the clear water, staring into the abyss when I heard a familiar voice. "You can jump in, if you want…" I turned around to see Jay walking out to the patio, carrying a couple bottles of alcohol in his hands, his button down shirt open, letting my eyes take in the great view of his chest, he had slipped his jeans off and was walking around in his boxers. I smiled as my eyes took in the sight of him, he really was too damn cute, as his smirk lazily crossed his lips, "What?" he asked shrugging his shoulders a bit. I laughed a bit when I spoke "I thought you swim in the nude?" I said with a smile, when Jay turned back to me after setting the bottles down on the small counter next to the grill, as he responded "I do, but grilling in the nude is a big No-No" I shook my head before I responded " learn from experience?" Jay smiled as he retorted "There are just some parts of the human body that should never be near an open flame" causing me to laugh.

I stripped out of my towel and laid it across the small outdoor sitting area he had on his patio, as I made my way back to the pool and jumped in. Swimming has always cleared my mind, I used to be an avid surfer, and have always loved the water. I swam in the nice cool water, letting it wash over me as I did a couple laps in the pool. I stopped and swam to the edge of the pool when I heard the sound of a blender, as I watched Jay cook in his little cooking station near the grill. I watched him cook for a bit before I continued with my laps in the pool, I got the to the edge of the pool, wiping my eyes when I noticed two feet standing on the edge above me. I looked up to see his blue eyes staring down at me, a sexy smirk spread across his features. I blushed as he continued to leer at me, when he spoke "Having fun?" I shrugged, when I spoke "I've always loved the water". Jay leaned down giving me his hands as I gladly accepted them and he helped me out of the pool, I got out of the pool as he wrapped his arms around my wet waist when he spoke "It looks good on you" I rolled my eyes as I responded "You're such a dork" as I moved out of his arms, only to have his arms wrap around my waist tightly from behind, his mouth just inches outside of my ear, as I squirmed with delight. "But you like me that way" as I turned my head back to look into his eyes, as I smiled and met his lips with mine just for a moment.

Jay led me to the sitting area as I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist, and took a seat as Jay brought two margaritas over with him as he sat next to me. I took my margarita from his hand as I asked him "You trying to get me drunk?" with a smile he spoke "Nah, I don't need to get you drunk to get into your pants" as I faked shock as I spoke "Oh thanks!" I said smiling as Jay simply shrugged with a smile, before he continued "Plus, I would want you to remember the fun times we have together" he said smirking before wrapping his arm around my shoulders, as he sipped his margarita. I laughed as an idea crossed my mind, I quickly reached a couple fingers into my frozen margarita and flung the slush onto his bare chest, as he threw his head backwards and yelped as the cold slush hit his bare chest. I heard him moan as the cold liquid began to melt on his skin and ran down his chest.

I couldn't help it as my eyes never left him, he looked so sexy there with the cold slush on his chest, I couldn't help myself as I quickly leaned forward, my hands on top of his pinning them to the couch as I moved my mouth to his chest, licking the now melted slush off his chest. My mouth just couldn't get enough of his taste, mixed with the margarita, it was intoxicating, like a drug I just couldn't get enough of. I let my tongue lick up to the nape of his neck, hearing him moan deeply in his chest, as I brought my eyes to his, his blue eyes dark as I sat back and grabbed my margarita and sipped it once again, acting innocent.

I watched as Jay slipped out of his loose shirt, throwing it on an empty chair nearby, as he grabbed his margarita and spoke confidently "Oh, you wanna play like that huh?" I watched as he smirked at me, moving closer to me. He got closer and closer to me, only mere inches from me, I watched as he let two fingers dip into his margarita, and then quickly let the cold digits meet with my chest, the frozen slush melt and move down in between the valley of my breasts, as I squirmed, trying to deal with the cold slush on my warm body. I smiled, as I quickly lunged forward, taking his cold digits in my mouth, licking the remnants of the margarita off of his fingers. My eyes never left his as I sucked the rest of the Margarita from his fingers, the look deep in his eyes, as soon as his fingers left my mouth, he lunged forward and brought his lips to mine. My cold lips meeting his warm ones, as his tongue snaked out and tasted the margarita goodness I still had in my mouth, as my tongue danced with his. I soon forgot the cold slush melting down my chest, as I closed my eyes and kissed him back with just as much passion as he was giving me.

The kiss broke when I felt his hands began to untie the top of my swimsuit. I tensed immediately as I looked around suspiciously, "No one can see in here right?" I said eerily as I eyed his backyard, Jay smiled as he brought his lips to my neck. " Nope, I like my privacy" he said his lips not leaving my skin, as I felt my swimsuit top loosen, and within moments Jay had my top off of me, laying on top of his shirt thrown to the side. The warm night air felt good on my wet skin, as I felt Jay lean forward pushing me back onto the couch, his body covering mine, I could feel the still mild coldness of the margarita slush between our flesh, when his lips connected with mine once again, his tongue dominating mine, as I stared into the deep blue pools of his. The passionate kiss broke, as he gently began leaving butterfly kisses down my jawline and down my neck, I let my hands splay out on his broad shoulders. God, his skin felt so good under my fingertips, as I let my fingers ghostly roam over his shoulders and down his back, working my way to the waistline of his boxers, as I let the tips of my fingers gently slide under the waistband.

I squirmed as he suddenly sucked a piece of skin into his mouth, giving me a 'love bite', as his hands roamed my body. I felt his one hand massaging my breast as he rolled the nipple between his forefinger and thumb, while the other was slowly making its way down my stomach, lingering at the waistband of my swimsuit bottoms. I couldn't help but arch, as his hand slipped underneath, and he let his thumb brush against my nub. I couldn't help but let the moan escape my lips, as his thumb continued to work on my nub in my most private of areas, I could feel him smile against the skin of my neck as he whispered "MMMmmm just for me?" I tried to calm my squirming as I tried to piece together a coherent sentence, I replied "Always", as I felt his hand leave my bottoms, as he released the skin of my neck from his lips. Lifting his head just gently, so I could look into his blue eyes, he brought the same hand between us, as I watched him lick his thumb provocatively, blatantly sexual, and definitely meant to encourage the already forming arousal between my legs.

My body felt strangely empty when he sat up and leaned back on his knees, as my eyes contorted to a surprised look as I sat up leaning back on my elbows just watching him. I watched him smirk as he spoke "just getting more comfortable", as I watched him stand and strip out of his boxers. I couldn't help but let my eyes slowly rake up his legs, sure, I had seen him naked before but I just couldn't help myself when I was near him. It was like the first time every time I was near him, I was brought out of my thoughts, when he quickly leaned forward and, grasped my swim suit bottoms, swiftly pulling them off of me and tossing them aside, a sexy smile plastered on his face as his raked up my body. I couldn't help but feel a bit exposed as we were out on his patio, as my hands instinctively tried to cover myself. I watched as he leaned forward, leaning his weight on one knee that was stationed between my legs, intent on keeping them open as he reached forward and pulled my hands away from covering myself, when I heard him speak in barely a whisper "Don't hide that beautiful body from me, baby". I looked into his blue eyes, a sexy smirk across his lips, as I moved my hands to my side, fighting the urge to cover myself.

I couldn't help but blush when he gave me a quick wink, when he spoke again "I just realized I never got to drink my Margarita", my eyes grew wide when I saw him lift his glass into his hand, I watched him take a quick drink, when he spoke "It's missing something…..Something sweet", I was caught by surprise when he quickly lunged forward, simply letting his tongue run a circle around my navel, as I squirmed when his tongue touched my skin. I still watched as he sat back on his knees once again, a broad smile on his face as he spoke once again "There it is…" and before I could process what he had said, he started with my chest and poured a slight trail of his margarita down my chest, around each of my nipples, down my abs, around my navel, and ending on the small patch of hair before the juncture of my thighs.

I breathed through gritted teeth, as I felt the coldness hit my warm skin, as I restrained from the urge to jump up and wipe off the coldness from my skin. I let my eyes reconnect with his blue ones, as he seemed to enjoy watching me squirm. I spoke "No fair" when I saw him smile as he retorted "You looked like you needed to cool down." I closed my eyes as I felt the cold slush melt on my skin, and my eyes jolted open when I felt a familiar feeling. I opened my eyes and looked down my body to meet his blue eyes, as I watched his tongue snake out of his mouth and make its way the whole length of my wet slit again, spending a few extra moments flicking over my already sensitive nub, causing me to moan, as my hands immediately found their way into his short blonde hair. I looked down as I felt his tongue leave me again, only to see him give me a smile once more, as his tongue once again ran the length of my slit, causing me to squirm once more. This time when his tongue left me, it ran up to my navel, licking up all of the remnants of the margarita. His mouth attaching to my skin over my navel, I could feel the stubble on his cheek rubbing against my navel, as he sucked up any and every drop of the margarita that was left on my skin.

I left my hands in his hair, as his mouth made its way up my body, following the trail he had made with the margarita earlier, I couldn't help my body reacting, when his mouth enclosed around my one nipple. The coldness of the margarita, causing my nipple to harden, and I couldn't help but squirm as his warm tongue lapped at the nipple, while it was enclosed in the cavern of his mouth. He was setting my body on fire, and I couldn't help but wonder if he knew what he was doing to me, as I looked down into his blue eyes, as he greedily sucked on the other nipple, his blue eyes meeting mine. The smirk on his lips told me, he enjoyed driving me crazy with his actions, probably as much as I enjoy it. He let my nipple free from his lips, licking the last bit of margarita up, his lips met mine once again, his tongue running over my bottom lip, as I could feel his erection against my tummy. The kiss broke, our lips only mere centimeters apart as he spoke against my lips "Usually I like taking my time, but I need you…now…." He spoke, almost in a feverish tone, I smiled as I cupped his face in my hands as I brought my lips to his, kissing him with an amount of passion that seemed to catch him off guard as I responded "Take me Jay…Please…I need you" I watched the smile crawl on his lips, as I felt him reach between our bodies and begin to position himself at my entry. I lifted my legs, locking them around his hips, as I felt him slowly enter me, causing me to sigh with relief when he was fully inside me.

This love making session was more passionate than what I'm used to with Jay. Jay usually liked to take his time, but the feelings and urges both him and me were having couldn't wait, as his lips met mine again, his tongue dancing with mine, as he began the rhythm. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into me, causing my breath to hitch in the back of my throat, Jay immediately found the right angle, and immediately was hitting my spot deep inside me. It seemed the more we were together, the easier he found my spot. I bit my lip as I held in my moans, I tried to stay quiet considering we were still outside and who knew if any of his neighbors were outside, and they didn't need to hear our little rendezvous. Jay's eyes never left mine as he pumped into me at a quick pace, I could tell he wasn't gonna last much longer as the passion was overtaking both of us, and I could feel the build up coming on quick for me. I fought the build up as I was determined not to go over that edge without him, Jay noticing it, as my body tensed. His lips finding their way outside of my ear as he whispered to me "Let it go…Let it go..Let me feel it baby" as I felt his hand reach between us and quickly and gently pinch my clit, sending me over the edge as my pussy begin constricting around his member, as the waves of my orgasm washed over me, and just moments later I felt Jay find his release deep within me.

We both laid there for moments, just trying to regain our breathing, as his lips met mine again with a soft, gentle kiss. I couldn't help but speak "That was…whoa" is the only thing I could muster, as I heard Jay laugh out loud, when he spoke "Ditto…" I couldn't help but smile as we both laid on the couch together, his arm draped around me, as we spooned together on the couch, his fingers intertwined with mine. Silence encased us for a moment as we listened to the sounds of the night, the ocean could be heard in the distance, a slight breeze was blowing through the trees, when I turned to face Jay on the small couch. "Well I think we probably stained your couch for life" I said with a smile, as Jay smiled wide, wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer to his body when he spoke "Actually, this had always been a fantasy of mine." I looked up into his eyes "Really?" I said with a quirked eyebrow, Jay smiled wide "Definitely, this couch needed some action", I couldn't help but laugh, as Jay captured my lips in another gentle kiss, he gently sucked my bottom lip in between his, as his hands ran up my bare back.

We laid on the couch for moments, when suddenly the tranquility of the moment was disturbed by a loud, beeping sound. The alarm startled us enough, as I practically fell off of the couch, as Jay shot up to a sitting position. Jay jumped off of the couch, as he quickly pulled me to my feet, both of us looking around to see what the alarm was. It didn't take us long to notice the black smoke coming from the grill. "Oh great" Jay muttered as we both ran to the pile of clothes we discarded earlier, Jay pulling on his boxers, as I wrapped my bare body in the towel from earlier. I watched as Jay fought with the grill, and as soon as the top opened black smoke billowed out of the grill onto the porch, as the smoke detector continued to beep loudly. I covered my mouth with my hand, and honestly I couldn't help but laugh as I saw Jay pull a small fire extinguisher from the cabinet and soon enough the chicken and flames were covered with the foam that had been inside of the extinguisher only moments before.

The smoke detector finally had silenced, as I still watched Jay who was continuing to cover the chicken and grill with the foam of the extinguisher. The extinguisher had emptied out, as Jay turned to me, as he gave me a sexy smirk before saying "I always wanted to be a firefighter." I laughed out loud as he wiped the sweat from his brow, I walked over to him, wiping some of the foam that had made it on his forehead and not on the small flames, "Why so you can fight fires in your underwear?" I asked with a smile, and without missing a beat he retorted "No, so I can have my own hunky calendar" he said with a smile, as he flexed his biceps for a moment. I smiled at him, God, he was too damn adorable. I walked up to him, cupping his face in my hands, I let my lips brush across his for a moment, before I spoke "I'm gonna go get dressed" as I began to walk into the house. I was stopped when Jay, grasped me by the wrist and pulled me back to face him, as he spoke just mere centimeters from my lips "Why Bother? I plan on getting you naked later…" he said with a quick wink, as I blushed slightly. I looked into his deep blue eyes as I responded "You do huh? Well I guess I better wear something with easy access then" I said with a smile, as he let my wrist go, as I walked into the house, as Jay picked up the phone and dialed the local Chinese delivery place.

Later that night, I lay in bed with Jay, his arm draped over my waist, his front snuggled up to my back, as he slept peacefully after another 2 sessions of lovemaking and some delicious Chinese food. The thoughts plagued my mind, and it was then that I knew what I had to do. I had to let Jay go, I made a mistake by letting him getting too close to me and that was evident after the events of that evening. I always said this would never work out, and now I found myself too attached to him, and in the end it would just end in heartbreak. I was holding him back, no matter what he said, he deserved better than what I could give him, so when I flew back to Vegas the next day, I would have to push him away…and hopefully he will find someone who can give him all he deserves…

A month later…

I flew back to Vegas the next day, and to say my every thought wasn't on Jay would be a lie. I had decided the best option for both of us, would be for me to just cut him off, soon enough he would get the hint. I hadn't talked to him at all, I refused to take his calls and I had told Jade that we had broken up. I hated doing this to Jay, but he deserved so much more than me, I didn't care what he said…I had so many feelings for Jay, I honestly think I loved him, and because of that alone, I loved him so much I had to do what I thought was best for him, and to me, he deserved more than me.

I tried to move on with my life, but I couldn't move past Jay. I couldn't get rid of the photos of me and him, as those pictures watched me as I laid in my bed. The same bed Jay and I had shared many times before. I would roll over in the middle of the night, and reach for him, and then cry myself to sleep knowing that I could never be as good as he deserved. I did all this in private of course, in front of Jade and everyone else I was happy as a clam…if only they could see the pain deep in my soul.


	21. Tragedy Strikes

Another month later…

It had been two months since I had spoken or seen Jay, I would like to think I was over the worst of it, but he still plagued my thoughts every minute. I couldn't help but think of him, and how much he must hate me right now. I know he had tried calling Jade, but Jade knew better than to answer, and as far as her and AJ go, I've told them Jay and I had broken up, so keeping them away from Jay would be easy. I missed Jay everyday, but deep in my mind I knew I was doing the right thing, and soon enough he would find a person who could give him everything he deserved.

I sat on the couch in Amelia's house waiting for her to get home, the boys were already in bed fast asleep, as I stifled a yawn watching the commercial that was playing. I glanced at the clock, it read 2 AM, It seemed a bit late for Amelia, but I knew her brother Tony was driving her so they probably stopped to get something to eat. I felt my phone vibrate as I glanced at the caller ID, I saw the name JAY light up, it broke my heart seeing his name appear on my phone as it continued to ring, but I knew I was doing the right thing, as I pushed the ignore button on my cell and watched the call disappear. I laid my head back against the couch as I closed my eyes, getting lost in my thoughts…I let my memories flood my mind as I remembered the nights I spent with Jay, how It felt to be embraced in his arms, how I felt when he kissed me, how my stomach would flutter when he was near me, how just a simple smirk from him would make a smile appear on my face no matter how bad of day I was having.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud banging on the door. I glanced to the clock again reading 2:45, I groggily sat up and carefully made my way to the door. It was too late for someone to be visiting, as I cautiously peered out of the peep hole, only to be met by flashing red and blue lights of two cop cars parked outside. I opened the door slowly, looking at the two officers standing on the doorstep, as I carefully peeked my head around the door "Yes?" I spoke. And right there at that moment, as the cops told me the news, I felt my stomach tighten as if someone punched me, I stammered backwards making my way back to the couch as the two officers entered the house explaining everything to me, as I sat on the couch, running my hands through my hair, fighting the tears that were stinging my eyes.

"Is there anyone you can call?" The one officer spoke, I pulled out my phone and glanced at the names on the contact list. I got JADE, when I glanced at the name underneath hers…JAY…I so wanted to call him, I wanted to feel his arms around me as I cried my eyes out…I wanted him here with me, but I couldn't…I would have to go through this alone, as I dialed Jade's number and filled her in.

I didn't notice the sun had come up, as Jade and I sat at the table in Amelia's house all night. We had tons of calls to make, and many arrangements to tend to, stifling the tears that stung our own eyes. Amelia didn't have much family, her parents lived a few hours away but there were so elderly, they really kept to themselves, it was really only her and her brother, so I took the chore of calling anyone I could, as Jade began arranging other aspects. I stayed quiet as I heard Jade on the phone with AJ, her voice quivering as she spoke to AJ. I could see the tears coming to her eyes as she fought them, I watched as she ended the call and looked over to me with tear stained cheeks "AJ's gonna talk to Jeff, see if he can get out here as soon as possible" I nodded, knowing AJ was good to his word and he'd be out here as quick as he could.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the patter of Jesse and Jacob coming down the stairs. To be honest I forgot all about them, when I looked to Jade with wide eyes, seeing a fresh new wave of tears appearing in her eyes, when I stood and walked out to the living room with Jade behind me. "Mommy?" Jacob asked, both boys holding their AJ Styles action figures in their little hands as they looked around the living room. I came out and as I knelt down I collected both boys in a large hug, holding them close to me, fighting back a wave of tears that were stinging my eyes. "Aunt Lily, where's my mommy?" Jacob asked, he always had been a bit attached to Amelia. I put on a fake smile as I grabbed Jacob and Jesse by their hands and walked them over to the couch, sitting them down on either side of me, Jade sitting on the chair across the room. I swallowed the cryball in my throat as I begin to speak "Boys, last night while you were sleeping, something happened" I spoke softly, looking into their little eyes, both of them listening intently. "Last night your mommy, and uncle Tony were in an accident" I spoke, hoping they would understand, as I heard Jesse immediately pipe up "A accident?" his little voice squeaked, I took a deep breath as I glanced over to Jade before continuing "Yes, they were in an accident, and I'm sorry boys but your mommy and uncle Tony died last night" I spoke with my voice quivering. I watched their little faces, looking confused when Jesse spoke "What's died?"

I took another deep breath as I got off the couch and sat across from them on the coffee table, as I looked into their little faces "Well, it's when you go up to heaven" as Jacob spoke up "Can she come back?" I smiled as I fought the tears as I tried to explain it "I'm sorry boys, but it doesn't work that way…She can't come back…" I watched as Jesse began to cry, as I reached forward and pulled him to me, holding him in my one arm, as I heard Jacob say "I want my mommy!" tears starting to pour down his face also, I swallowed the tears that I felt in my eyes as I spoke "I know buddy" as I pulled him to me, holding him in my other arm. I sat there holding both boys as they cried, I tried to comfort them "It's gonna be ok, I promise…Me, Aunt Jade, AJ are all gonna take care of you" I spoke brushing over their soft hair with my fingers as I tried to soothe them. Jesse's tear stained face looking into mine "Christian too?" he spoke, causing my heart to break all over again as I smiled and all I could do was nod my head. These boys had been through so much already.

The arrangements had been made and the extended family had been contacted. The last couple of days seemed to be a whirlwind, as Jade and I planned the funerals, I had petitioned the court and since Amelia had a current will on file, and it stated in there I was to get custody of Jacob and Jesse, I was granted semi-permanent custody of the boys. Basically, it meant if no one petitioned my custody rights, the boys would be in my custody. Jade and I decided that it would be best if we moved the boys over to our apartment, turning our living room into a make shift bedroom for the boys, getting them out of the house, hopefully it would help them in the long run.

Amelia's parents had flown into to Vegas for the funerals, they were a great help as they volunteered to watch the boys as Jade and I ran to the airport to pick up AJ. AJ had talked to Jeff and had gotten a few days off from work, and was flying in tonight. Jade and I pulled into the parking garage of the airport, and I decided I wanted to stay in the car. I just felt like having some alone time to let my mind think, process the events of the last few days. I laid my seat back as I closed my eyes, I thought about my future, and how I was gonna raise these two little boys, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Jay, I wondered how much he hated me by now, I wondered if he had found someone else.

I laid there with my eyes closed when I felt my phone vibrate, I glanced the new text message from Jade that it simply read "You are in deep shit when we get back to the car", I rolled my eyes as I closed my phone. I closed my eyes again as I relaxed, and in a few moments time I would understand what that text meant…

I was laying there with my eyes closed, when out of nowhere my door flung open and I heard AJ's familiar voice "Lucy, you got some 'splaining to do!" he said with a horrible Cuban accent. I opened my eyes slowly, sitting my seat upright, as I stepped out of the car, immediately met with AJ's blue eyes, a smile splayed across his face as I immediately jumped into his arms giving him a huge hug. He hugged me tight when I heard him speak softly in my ear "Why did you lie to us?" I pulled back looking at him confused, when I heard a voice I never thought I would hear again coming from behind me "Hi Lily".


	22. The Funeral

My eyes growing wide I slowly turned around and sure enough, just like a blast from the past, there stood Jay in real life. He had a serious expression across his features, and all I wanted to do was hug him, but I couldn't…I couldn't show my true emotions, as I suddenly turned angry "What the hell are you doing here?" He pulled off his sunglasses as he shot back "What the hell am I doing here? I'm furious, cause you didn't have the decency to call me yourself and let me know about Amelia!" I took a step closer to him "We're not together anymore, so It's none of your business" Jay threw his head back in fake laughter as he retorted "Yeah, speaking of that, next time you break up with me, why don't you tell me first!" I couldn't help but glare at him, when Jade spoke up, her voice yelling also "I can't believe you lied to me Lily! You told me he broke up with you!" I was about to fight back when AJ yelled loudly "Ok everyone cool it! Let's get in the car and we'll settle this later!"

I huffed as I got into the car, Jade got into the driver's seat as the guys got into the back seat as we pulled out of the parking garage. The car was enclosed in silence, when suddenly Jay spoke "So how are the boys holding up?" Jade looked to me as I rolled my eyes as I answered "They're doing as good as possible I guess…I don't think they really understand what's going on" We drove in silence again when Jay spoke up "Look, I got reservations on the strip, so if you can just drop me off" I listened as Jade spoke "You don't have to stay at a hotel, we have plenty of room at the apartment", a moment of silence passed before Jay spoke again "Well I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable, so I'll just stay at the hotel…but I'll be by to visit the boys" I couldn't help my next reaction as I turned in my seat, glaring into the back seat, my blue eyes meeting his as I spoke with a venomous tone "Look, don't enter their lives if all you're gonna do is leave them again…they've had enough loss" and to my surprise Jay simply smiled and retorted "Just because you pushed me out of your life, doesn't mean the boys will…I love those little boys, and I love yo….well it doesn't matter…but I would never hurt those boys" I couldn't believe my ears, did he just say he loved me? How could he, after all I did to him? As I turned back in my seat facing forward.

I didn't speak again until we got home, we walked into the apartment and watched as the boys were playing guitar hero as their grandparents watched on the couch. When Jesse's face saw AJ he immediately squealed "AJ!!!" as guitar hero was soon forgotten as both boys came running into AJ's arms. After a bit of catching up, Amelia's parents had went back to their hotel, and we had got the boys fast asleep, I let the boys sleep in my bed tonight, I just felt like sleeping on the couch, plus AJ, Jade and I had some catching up to do. I sat at the table, as Jade brought over a cup of coffee as her and AJ each pulled up a chair at the table across from me. "Anything you want to talk about?" Jade asked eyeing me suspiciously as I took a deep breath and began telling my tale.

I told AJ and Jade about how Jay deserved more than me, how he deserved someone better than me. I told them about Candy, I told them about how I got too attached to Jay, and how it would never work out, when I heard AJ speak "Do you know what you did to him?" I looked into his blue eyes as AJ continued "When you didn't take his calls, he was like a zombie…He didn't talk to anyone, all he would do was mope around the studio…You had him so worried Lily" I couldn't help the tears coming to my eyes, I didn't mean to make him worry, I was doing what I thought was best. I wiped away the tears when Jade spoke up "Look sis, Who's here to decide who deserves what in their lives? I mean half the crap we went through in lives we didn't deserve but it was the hand we were dealt. Maybe, god has a reason why you and Jay are supposed to be together?" I smiled as Jade continued "I can't tell you what to do, but I know you don't like dealing with real emotions, you always have…but don't let that stop you from missing out on a great guy" I sighed as I retorted "Well, I'm sure he hates me by now, he has too, and I'm sure he's moved on, just like he should…I'm sure he's found a better girl who can be everything he wants" I said as I got up from the table and laid on the couch, leaving Jade and AJ sitting at the table.

I awoke the next morning, I got showered and dressed and soon enough it was time to get the boys up. An hour or so later everyone in apartment was up, AJ was sitting in the living room with Jacob and Jesse, helping them with their black ties for their suits for the funeral, as I sipped on my cup of coffee. I had to smile as AJ played with Jacob and Jesse, causing the little boys to giggle, it was good to see them smile, they've been so sad and confused lately, and I knew more was to come as the realization of what really happened would sink into their minds. Jade walked into the kitchen standing next to me she spoke "Have you spoke with Jay?" I nodded my head 'no' as she continued "I texted him the time and location of the service" I looked at my sister with wide eyes, but before I could protest she spoke "Look, those little boys need all the support they can get, so you and him need to put it aside and focus on those boys" she said sternly. I shook my head in agreement, Jade was right, Jacob and Jesse were the most important right now.

We drove to the service, Jacob and Jesse dressed in matching dark suits, they each clenched a wrestling action figure in their little fingers as I had each boy by their free hand and walked them into the parlor for the service. I had tried to explain to the boys the day before what was going to happen, I had explained to them that this was the time that they could say goodbye to their mother and uncle, but them being so young I don't think they quite understood it. I had each boy seated on either side of me, Jade and AJ sitting on the other side, their grandparents and other family members filling up the rest of the seats. The boys sat quietly during the service, very well behaved actually, the pastor asked for the family members to come and say goodbye. I nodded to let AJ and Jade go up before us, I gave each boy two red roses, one to lay on each casket when we went up there. I led the boys up to the caskets, as I lifted Jacob up first and let him place his rose on his uncle's casket, I then lifted Jesse and he did the same. The boys seemed to be doing well, until we got to Amelia's casket. I lifted Jacob up, and his little bottom lip quivering he spoke "Is mommy in there?" I squeezed him closer to me as I nodded my head 'yes', when I heard Jesse speak "Aunt Lily? Did mommy leave cause we were bad?" he asked, little tears squeaking out of his eyes, I was about to answer, when a deep voice spoke "Absolutely not!" as both boys turned around to see Jay walking towards us from the back of the parlor. Jay walked up to Jesse, picking him up in his arms, as Jesse laid his head on Jay's shoulder, as Jay reached over soothing Jacob's hair. "I want you boys to listen to me ok?" I watched as both boys nodded their little heads, wiping their tears with the back of their hands, Jay continued "You're mommy loved you two more than anything, I know your mommy didn't want to leave, but I'm sure she's smiling right now, you know why?" Both boys nodded their head 'no' as Jay continued "Because she knows that your Aunt Lily, and Aunt Jade, and AJ, and Me love you two as much as she did, and she knows we will take good care of you" Jacob turned to me "You think mommy is smiling Aunt Lily?" I glanced to Jay, before I answered "Yep, I bet she's looking down on you two right now, and I bet she's proud of how good you two have been" I watched as Jesse leaned forward in Jay's arms, laying his rose on Amelia's casket when I heard Jesse say "Here ya go, mommy!" as he leaned back in Jay's arms, resting his head on his shoulder. I looked at Jacob, who released a deep breath as he leaned forward and put the rose on the casket, I heard his little voice speak softly "I love you mommy", tears escaping his eyes, as he buried his head in my shoulder as I tried to soothe him. Jay and I left the parlor carrying the boys in our arms as we walked outside to the area where the procession was to begin.


	23. When It Rains It Pours

We walked to where Jade and AJ were standing, as Jade approached us "Are they ok?" she asked looking at the boys. "Yeah, but I think they've hit their limit" I said, looking at Jacob who was still buried in my shoulder weeping quietly. Jay spoke "Why don't Lily and I take the boys home, and we'll meet up with you guys at the reception afterwards?" AJ and Jade nodded, as I followed Jay to his car, as we got both boys buckled into the back seat, and we headed back to my apartment. I really wasn't thinking about being alone with Jay, I was thinking about what would be best for the boys. We got the boys home, Jay and I got the boys out of their suits and within moments both boys were fast asleep in my bed again, taking a much needed nap. I covered them up with my blanket as I walked out into the living room, when I saw Jay sitting at the table. I took a deep breath, this was the first time I realized I was alone with him. He smiled as he saw me enter the room, as I spoke calmly "Thanks for helping me with them", Jay leaned back in his chair as he retorted "No problem". I watched as he pushed out the chair next to him, hoping I would sit down, as I took the seat and pulled it out as I took a seat.

I sat there quietly for a moment, feeling Jay's eyes burn into me, when he broke the silence "So…I'm glad you're all right, I was worried" I blushed sheepishly when I turned back to him "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry" I spoke coldly, doing anything I could not to look into his deep blue eyes. I stared down at my hands that were resting on the table, when I noticed his hand reach over and cover mine, as it laid on the table. I felt the warmness coming from his hand, as it felt so familiar, as I yearned for his hands to touch my body, his lips to touch my lips, I clenched my eyes tight, pushing those thoughts out of my mind. I kept trying to remind myself of the reasons why I decided Jay and I would not work out, when Jay brought me out of my thoughts " So are we gonna talk about this?" he asked calmly, as I shrugged my shoulders "I really don't think there is anything to talk about" I retorted coldly. "How can you say that?" he said, practically jumping out of his seat, as he continued "Damn it Lily! Why won't you talk to me?" I stood from my seat and retorted "Because there is nothing to talk about!" I walked away from the table as I heard him yell "Nope, not this time!" As he bolted around the other side of the table, cutting me off before I got to the doorway, practically pinning me to the wall, a hand laid on either side of me. "You're not running away from me this time, I want the truth Lily!" he spoke sternly, his blue eyes pouring into mine ,as I met his eyes with mine.

I opened my mouth to speak when the doorbell went off. Jay leaned back letting me go to the door, as I walked towards the door Jay grasped my wrist as he pulled me back to him "I'm not gonna go away, you'll have to talk to me sometime" he spoke calmly, as he released my wrist and I made my way to the door. I flung open the door and there stood a police officer, he simply spoke "Are you Ms. McAddams?" I nodded my head, when the officer simply handed me an envelope and spoke "You've been served" as he walked away. I looked down into the blank envelope as I turned back into the apartment, closing the door behind me. Jay was leaning against the wall, his eyebrows perked when he spoke "What was that about?", as I stared down at the envelope and the crisp paper I pulled out of the envelope. I stayed quiet as I read the paper, as Jay waited for me to finish. I read the paper then tossed it on the table as I spoke "Wonderful!" I said sarcastically, as I took a seat at the table, and rested my head in my hands. I heard Jay pull out another chair, as I heard him grab the paper, and a few moments later I heard him speak "Who's Leonard Slotes?" I ran my hand over my face, as I released a deep breath "It's Amelia's Ex…Jacob and Jesse's father…he's protesting the court for sole custody of the boys." Jay set the paper back down on the table, as he spoke again "Do the boys know him?" I shook my head 'no' as I answered "He used to beat the hell out of Amelia, the first time he hit her while she was pregnant with the boys, she left him. Her brother helped her get a restraining order and everything and he's never even seen the boys." Jay took a deep breath "The guy doesn't sound like a good guy to be around…" I nodded my head "He's not, that's why I'm gonna do what ever I can to make sure he isn't gonna get them." I looked up into Jay's blue eyes, my determined eyes meeting his, we were brought out of our deep stares by the sounds of people coming through the door. The reception after the funeral, was being held at the apartment as the family members started piling in, I tossed the paper aside, this would have to wait.


	24. It's Gonna Be OK

I put on a fake smile, as lots of family and friends of Amelia's were piling into the apartment, as Jade and I set out some food we had bought the day before. We had music playing softly as many family members chatted and got to know the other friends, I tried to ignore my thoughts, my worries about the letter I had just received. I stood behind the counter, washing my hands, doing everything I could to avoid the gaze Jay was giving me from across the room as he talked with AJ and Amelia's father. Jade walked up and leaned against the sink next to me "So…" I glanced over to my sister's face as she nudged me with her arm. I turned the faucet off "What?" I asked as I dried my hands with the dish towel. "Did you two….you know?" Jade asked, simply encouraging me to continue with my tale. I rolled my eyes as I answered "No! We didn't have sex!" I whispered back to her, watching her face bust out in laughter. Jade calmed her laughter for a moment as she spoke again "I meant did you two talk? Although I'm sure some hot monkey sex might take the both of you off edge a bit" I sighed as I swatted my sister on the arm, as I walked away from her.

I headed towards to the hallway, as I brushed past where AJ, Jay and Amelia's father were standing, I walked past Jay, when I felt his arm reach out and intertwine with my fingers just a bit, me not fighting it one bit, as I stopped in my tracks, looking into his deep blue eyes, we didn't say anything, but only stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before I shook free from my 'trance' and continued walking down the hallway. Jade following close behind me, I reached my bedroom door, when I heard Jade speak "You two need to start acting like adults or something" as I rolled my eyes and opened my bedroom door, letting Jade and I in. The boys were still fast asleep in my bed, when I showed Jade the letter that I had grabbed off the table, we both stood next to my dresser, as Jade read the letter. "What are you gonna do?" Jade asked seriously, as I rubbed my face with my hands as I responded "I don't know…but I figured you needed to know what's going on" I said as I grabbed the letter and placed it back in my pocket. I moved over to the bed and begin gently waking the boys, who actually awoke quite quickly, they were starving, so I set aside a simple outfit of their AJ styles t-shirts and jeans, as they quickly got dressed. I grabbed them each by the hand, their other little hands holding their action figures, as I asked them "You boys hungry?" they both nodded their heads wildly, as I smiled down at them, smoothing the hair on each of their heads.

Jade and I walked both of the boys out to the reception, and their eyes lit up seeing their grandparents and friends, as they quickly took off to see the people in our apartment. I smiled as I saw Jacob and Jesse immediately run over to AJ and Jay, each one of the men picking up a boy. I could hear Jay teasing the boy's gently about their shirts, saying they needed better Christian Cage t-shirts, only to hear AJ reply "Hey, how can they get any better, they already have the best shirts in the biz right now, man!"

I got both boys fed, and watched as they ran through the apartment, playing with their action figures and other little toys. I leaned against the breakfast bar, grazing on some food, I had set on a plate for myself earlier that day. I couldn't help my gaze, as I stared across the apartment to Jay, who was now leaning against the wall, talking to Jade and some of Amelia's coworkers. Every once in a while his eyes would meet mine, and I could see the smile slowly creeping across his lips, then I would quickly break the eye contact. I didn't know what to do about Jay, he had to hate me by now, I just didn't know why he didn't tell me how much he hated me. Maybe if he finally would admit how much he hated me we could move on, and move on without each other. I was brought out of my thoughts, when AJ plopped down on the stool next to me, as he leaned forward on the counter, getting in my eyeline, blocking Jay from my view.

I couldn't help but smile back at him, as I spoke "Yes?", AJ looked over his shoulder to Jay and then back at me "If you wanna talk to him, why not go over there.." I rolled my eyes as I popped a cracker into my mouth, "Who said I want to talk with him?" I retorted back to AJ. AJ laughed out loud before responding "Look, he still wants you, you still want him I don't see what the problem is" as he pushed himself off of the counter, and walked back to where Jade, Jay and the group of people were standing.

The rest of the reception went off with a hitch, Jacob and Jesse played guitar hero, even talking their grandmother into playing a round with them. I met many of Amelia's co-workers and family and friends. It was finally over with, as Amelia's parents had just left to head back to their hotel, as I closed the door and looked at the apartment, that I would have to clean up. The boys were asleep on the couch, Jade and AJ were sitting on stools next to the breakfast bar, and Jay was sitting at the table. Jay and AJ lifted the boys and carried them back to my bed, as Jade and I began cleaning up the living room, and before we knew it the apartment was clean, and everyone was exhausted. Jay said his goodbyes, as he hopped into his rental car and headed back to the hotel, as I laid down on the couch and fell asleep quickly.

A week later…

I had called every lawyer in town, practically begging them to take my case, but because of my financial situation every lawyer and paralegal in Nevada refused to take my case. I was at my wit's end, and the make things worse I had gotten the letter setting the custody trial's date less than a month away. I had heard through the grapevine that Amelia's ex was doing well financially, he was well esteemed in the community, and to be honest I'm terrified that I will lose custody of these two little boys. I love these little boys like my nephews, and I couldn't live with them living with a monster, that I knew would hurt them.

AJ had flown back to Orlando, but would be flying back this weekend. I sat at the table resting my head in my hands, just thinking of what I was gonna do. Jade had taken the boys with her to work, so I had the house to myself to figure out some sort of plan. I closed the phone book, and pushed it aside roughly, I didn't know what I was gonna do, but I refused to give up. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the front door open, I looked up expecting it to be Jade and the boys but instead, in walked Jay with Jacob and Jesse, each boy holding a stuffed animal in their hands. "How did you get the boys?" I asked confused as I walked over to the door, getting the boys out of their jackets, as Jay simply spoke "I had Jade drop them off before she went to work." I was completely confused, and I would definitely talk about this with Jade when she got home that night. "So I took the boys to Circus Circus" Jay explained, when Jacob and Jesse came running up to me, showing me their new stuffed animals. I smiled as I looked at both of the stuffed animals, I spoke "Why don't you boys go put those in my room, you can sleep in my bed tonight with the stuffed animals…" Both boys squealed as I heard their feet patter down the hallway.

I re-took my seat at the table, as Jay stood in the doorway, almost uncomfortably. I swallowed my pride and spoke "You don't have to leave, I'm sure the boys would like you to stay for a while", I watched a smile grow on Jay's lips as he quickly closed the door, took off his jacket and came and took a seat next to me at the table. "So how's it going" Jay asked, his eyes grazing over the paperwork strewn across the table. I sighed as I answered "Not a single lawyer will take my case" I released a deep breath, as I relaxed a bit in the chair. Jay turned to look at me, his blue eyes pouring into mine, when he asked with a serious expression "So what are you gonna do?" I rubbed my eyes with my hands as I spoke "Without a lawyer, I can only defend myself, which basically means I don't have a shot at winning…Their father hired the best attorney in town…" I said, fighting the tears that stung my eyes, as I spoke with a shaky voice "I don't want to lose those boys". I closed my eyes, fighting the tears that wanted to escape when suddenly I felt two familiar and strong arms wrapped around me, as they pulled me closer. I felt my body being pulled closer to his, as he stood up and took me with him, his arms wrapping around me, holding me flush against his hard upper body. I buried my face into his chest, as Jay soothed my hair with his hand, whispering to me smoothly "It's going to be ok".


	25. Laying the Cards on The Table

For that moment, I just wanted to cry, I just wanted to let it all out, let out all the pain, the hurt that I kept inside for so long, but it quickly ended when the front door sprung open and I heard Jade's voice say "Whoa!" I pulled away from Jay quickly, wiping the tears from my eyes with my hands, as Jade closed the door and quickly moved to the dining room, placing a hand on my shoulder "Are you ok?" she asked concerned. "I'm fine" I answered quickly, wiping the excess tears from my cheeks with my hands, as I took a deep breath. I turned back to Jade as I asked "By the way, you wanna tell me how the boys ended up with Jay?" Jade glanced over to Jay who was now sitting back in his chair at the table, who simply held his hands up in a "I'm staying out of this" manner. Jade turned back to me "Well, you said you wanted them somewhere safe…" she said with a smile. I looked at her, as she simply shrugged, while she walked past me, making her way to her bedroom. Moments later, Jade and the boys came out, as Jade spoke "I'm gonna take the monsters out to get some pizza, you two wanna come with?" I smiled down at the boys when I spoke "Nah, it's cool…bring me back a slice ok?" I said, ruffling Jesse's hair, as the little boy nodded. Jade looked over to Jay who lifted Jacob up in his arms, tickling him on the tummy, before he responded "I've spent all day with these monsters, I think your Aunt Lily, could use some time with Christian…Huh?" he asked, looking at Jacob, who nodded his head in agreement. I couldn't help but smile when Jesse piped in "As long as you don't kiss her, she's a girl" making a disgusted face. Jay set Jacob down, as he reached over and tickled Jesse a bit, as Jade walked the boys out of the apartment.

I sat back down at the table, resting my head in my hands. I wasn't as nervous being around Jay alone, like I had been ever since he arrived. Just like Jade had said it was all about the boys now, and whatever was between Jay and I was just that, history. I looked up to Jay, taking a deep breath, as I spoke "So shouldn't you be heading back to Orlando sometime?" Jay smiled as he walked over, pulling his chair next to me, as he sat down "Nope, I'm working an injury right now, so I have plenty of free time, and I figured it would be best spent out here" he explained and I couldn't help it, as I retorted "Why?" Jay chuckled a bit to himself, when he reached over, his hand covering mine that lay on the table. Jay spoke "Because I want to help, I want to help Jacob, and Jesse, and you" I brought my eyes up to meet his, when he continued "So let me help…I'm sure I can get you a great attorney, money is no object to me".

I jumped from the table, pulling my hand from his grasp as I spoke "No, I can't let you do that" I said was I walked over to the kitchen, suddenly interested in the dirty dishes that lay in the sink. Jay continued to sit at the table, as he turned to face me, "Why not?" he exclaimed in a frustrated tone. I set the dirty cup back in the sink, as I sighed before continuing "Why not? Jay! Me and you aren't together anymore, so I refuse to take pity from you!" Jay stood from his seat, walking over to the counter across from the sink, as he fought back "Well since you've brought it up, Why aren't we together anymore?" I rubbed my face with my hands, as I retorted "I don't want to talk about this" as I tried to walk out of the kitchen, only to be cut off by Jay who sprung from his position on the other side of the kitchen, to the walk way. "No more running Lily, we're gonna talk about this" Jay said as he walked into the kitchen, I backed up every step he took towards me, until my back was against the fridge. I refused to back down, as my mind repeated the reasons why I had cut off Jay in the first place "You really want to know?" I spat back, as Jay's body pinned me to the fridge. Jay smiled as his blue eyes bore into mine, when he responded calmly "Yeah, I want to know".

I took a deep breath, as I broke the eye contact Jay was intent on keeping with me, I took a deep breath and then spoke "Ok, number 1, you deserve better than me, no matter what you say…number 2, I got too attached to you, and let's face it, everyone I get attached too always ends up breaking my heart at some point in my life…number 3 you have to hate me after what I put you through…and number 4…well…let's face it…I'm always gonna be a fat chick, and you are always gonna be in a higher class than me…it just wasn't gonna work" I spurted out at him, refusing to look into his eyes, that were desperately trying to reconnect the eye contact. I looked all over the kitchen, anywhere but in Jay's deep blue eyes, when I felt his gentle fingers grasping my chin, bringing my eyes to meet his, as I fought the next round of tears that was trying to escape. My eyes bore into his as I spoke in barely a whisper "Jay…please don't make this ha…" I was cut off as Jay suddenly leaned forward, his lips meeting mine, his tongue immediately darting into the dark cavern of my mouth. My body tensing up, as I felt his lips pleading with mine to dance with his, and I just couldn't fight it anymore.

I have yearned for this since I left Tampa, I wanted to kiss him again, I yearned to feel his lips on mine again, and now I couldn't help but kiss him back, as the passion that ran through my veins was exploding, as I returned the kiss with just as much passion as he was putting into it. I could feel his body pressing against mine, holding me in place against the fridge as his lips, and tongue continued to dance with mine. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind "You have to stop this" I heard my logic and mind scream at me from the inside, as I took control and pushed Jay off of me, breaking the kiss. I swiftly moved to the other side of the kitchen, getting out of his grasp as I struggled to catch my breath from the kiss he just bestowed on me. My thoughts were running, as I tried to justify the kiss I just had with him, when I spoke through panting breaths "That was a mistake". My eyes glancing over to Jay, as he leaned his back against the fridge, his arms across his broad chest, he spoke softly "Why?" I ran my hand over my face, and through my hair as I spoke "Cause you took advantage of me, I was in a vulnerable state and you took advantage of it" I said directly, and even I didn't believe those words, that just came from my mouth. I watched as Jay threw his head back in laughter as he practically yelled "Advantage of you? Please, you were kissing me back Lily!" I shook my head no, as I explained "Then what would you call it?" My eyes gazing into his blue ones, as he spoke softer with a smile on his face "I'd call it fear"

Those were fighting words to me, no one ever called me chicken, as I could feel myself get defensive, as I leaned against the counter next to the sink. I scoffed at his answer as I retorted "I'm not afraid of anything, maybe I just didn't like it" I watched as Jay pushed himself off of the fridge, him standing across the kitchen from me as he spoke "Afraid of liking it too much?" as he took a step closer to me "Afraid of liking me too much?" he spoke again as he took another couple steps towards me. At this point my body screamed 'run', but I refused to let him win, and think I was scared. Although deep in me, I knew Jay was right, I was scared…I was scared of taking a chance and getting hurt…but I refused to let him know he was right, I had too much damn pride for that.

I watched as he took a few more steps closer to me as he spoke again "Maybe you're afraid of loving me?" suddenly only a few feet from me, Jay swiftly stepped forward, collecting me in his arms, holding me tight against his body, as his lips met mine. The kiss was rough at first, but as soon as his lips touched mine, the kiss turned gentle, as I could feel his tongue slowly moving over my bottom lip, begging me for access. Jay was like a drug to me, I just couldn't get enough, I gently sighed as he slipped his tongue deep into my mouth, causing a moan to come from my chest, as my tongue danced with his once again. My arms finding their way to around his neck, my fingers gently running through the small hairs on the back of his neck, as I enjoyed letting the passion take over, letting Jay dominate the kiss.

The kiss broke, both of us out of breath, as I felt Jay's soft fingers cupping my cheeks, making me look deep into his blue eyes as he spoke, through panted breaths "Tell me you don't love me" he whispered out, still nuzzling my nose with his. I couldn't say those words, I couldn't flat out lie…I've never been a good liar, and I knew I wouldn't be able to say those words, when I heard Jay speak again "You can't say it, I know you love me Lily" he said as he began leaving butterfly kisses across my face. I had my eyes closed, feeling his lips moving across my face, to my ear when I heard him whisper "But I want you to listen to me" as I felt his lips leaving a soft, trail down my neck. I opened my eyes, when I felt his lips leave my skin, I looked deep into his blue eyes, his face just mere inches from mine, as he spoke I could feel his breath on my lips as he spoke "Listen to me Lily, I love you, I would never hurt you…" his lips gently running across mine for a moment, as he pulled away and continued to speak "I know your scared, but I know you love me…" his lips meeting mine again gently. The gentle kiss breaking as he continued "I'll wait for you Lily, I'll wait as long as it takes, until you're ready to take a chance on you're heart" I felt his hand grasp mine, as he pulled my hand to his lips, letting his tongue gently run over my knuckles as he spoke again "Right now, I'm happy just to stare at you, imagine you in my arms, in my life…and in my bed" as he once again brought his lips to mine, this time initiating a deeper kiss, as I felt his tongue slip past my lips into my dark cavern, probing for my tongue to dance with his.

It's like he was teasing me, as I continued the kiss, when suddenly the door flung open and I heard Jesse and James laughing through the door. Jay and I pulled apart quickly as the two little boys came running into the kitchen area, each holding a small soda in their fingers, as Jade followed them holding two pizzas. Jade took in how both Jay and I were out of breath, our flush faces, and I watched as a knowing smile crept across her face "Everything ok in here?" she spoke with a smug smile. "Everything's fine" I stammered as I glanced to Jay, who was simply smiling as he leaned against the fridge, I ran my hand through my hair, then directed my attention to the little boys. "What ya got there boys?" I asked as I smiled and paid attention to the little guys standing near the dining room table.

The night progressed, as we all enjoyed our dinner of pizza and soda. Jay stayed as we watched the boys battle it out in Guitar Hero, and then soon enough we all settled down to watch a movie, what we didn't know was how exhausted we all were. Jacob and Jesse laid on the floor, Jade reclined in the recliner, as Jay and I sat on opposite ends of the couch. The next morning, I felt the familiar touch of skin running over my arms, as I opened my sleepy eyes. I hadn't realized we all fell asleep, and when I opened my eyes, I realized I was no longer sitting upright, I was laying across the couch, my head resting in Jay's lap. I looked up to see Jay smiling as he looked down into my eyes, his hand running over my arm, as he whispered 'You awake?" I smiled as I sat up "I'm sorry, I don't know how that happened" I said blushing, as Jay reached over, running his hand over my back, as he retorted "You fell asleep sitting upwards, you looked so damn uncomfortable, so I moved you." I looked over to him, "But how did you sleep?" I asked concerned he hadn't slept all night, I watched as Jay stretched his arms "Please I'm used to sleeping upright, I've slept half of my life in planes, buses and other crappy motels" he answered with a smile, as I scoffed a bit. I watched as Jay stood, and made his way to the door, as I got up from my spot on the couch following him "I should get back to my room anyways." He spoke, almost bashfully, as I nodded. Jay walked outside of the door, as I stood leaning against the door, when he spoke "Look, I'd love to watch the boys again today…Give you some time to get things in order". I smiled as I responded "Are you sure? I can't impose on you lik…" I was cut off, by Jay resting a sole finger on my lips, bringing me to a hush. Jay spoke " I like spending time with them…" I smiled as I nodded my head in agreement, letting Jay know that I would let Jade drop the boys off on her way to work. I watched as Jay started to walk off the porch, when suddenly, he turned back to face me, lunging at me, his lips met mine. The kiss was brief, as I felt his tongue quickly swipe across my lips, the kiss ended quickly, when he simply spoke "I meant every word I said earlier…I'll be waiting for you" he smiled wide, and made his way to the parking lot, as I closed the door behind him. I locked the door and made my way back to the living room, when I heard Jade sing, her voice still groggy from sleep "Let's get it on…" she sang in tune to the Barry White song. I rolled my eyes, simply responding "Bite Me" as I made my way down the hallway, to my bedroom, enjoying sleeping in my bed for once in a long while.


	26. Out for a Night

A week later…

The court had moved up the custody trial date, at the urging of the boys' father and his lawyer. I had gotten lucky, two days after pleading my case to every lawyer in town, one of the biggest lawyers in town had called me back and stated they would take my case. It kind of surprised me when the lawyer said he'd do the case on contingency, meaning I didn't have to pay unless I won, but after the lawyer talked about how he liked doing charity cases every once in a while, I simply shrugged and thanked him for taking my case. My lawyer was great, and was very honest and telling me the chances of the case, and the boys were adjusting well. Jay had pretty much stayed stationary in Vegas, he went back to FL every once in a while, but pretty much moved to Vegas. Jay was a great help, he took the boys during the day, watching them and keeping them entertained so I could get the issues worked out with the lawyer. The boys were supposed to be in kindergarten, but after the trauma of losing their mother, I had talked with the school system and we agreed that the best would be to take them out of school for the rest of the year, and re-start them in a program called Pre-First next year, giving them months to adjust to their new life.

Things between Jay and I have pretty much stayed neutral. I won't lie I tried to avoid being alone with him, after last time, I new my feelings were still strong for him. Plus, hearing him admit his feelings for me, had me more confused then ever. How could he still love me? After all I put him through…he had to hate me….but I couldn't deny the fact that every time my eyes saw him my heart did a flip flop. I had tried to ignore my feelings for so long and I just couldn't ignore them anymore, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to take a chance…to take the risk of getting hurt.

Now it being a Saturday I couldn't lie and say I wasn't excited to spend some time with the boys. I sat on the couch in between Jacob and Jesse watching an episode of Spongebob, when I heard the front door open. I looked over my shoulder and saw AJ walk in carrying his suitcase, I smiled as I yelled to him "Hey AJ, how was your flight?" I chuckled as both of the little boys flew off the couch and went running into the waiting arms of AJ across the room. I got up from the couch, and stood watching him hug each boy, before I intervened "Alright boys, let's give AJ room to walk" watching both Jacob and Jesse make their way back into the living room. I let AJ get his suitcase settled in Jade's room, before I engulfed him in a hug, as he took a seat at the dining room table. "You want something to drink?" I spoke as I walked into the kitchen as I heard AJ respond "Water would be good…so where's my girl?" I smiled as I pulled out a bottle of water, carrying it over to him as I saw his eyes dart around the apartment. "She's at work, should be home any minute" I spoke, handing him the water, as I took a seat across the table from him.

AJ pressed the water to his lips, his eyes darting over to the living room where Jacob and Jesse were engulfed in a new episode of "The Backyardigans" that had come on tv. AJ turned his attention back to me "So? How's it going?" he asked, as he took another sip of water. I sighed as I looked over to the young man, " It's ok…the trial hearing is going ok I guess…should be over in a few days I hope…" AJ nodded, as I played nervously with my hands, before he spoke "Ok, now you can tell me the truth." I smiled at him when I took a deep breath "I'm worried…the other lawyer is bringing up a lot of issues that I have nothing to defend myself with…I'm just terrified I'm gonna lose them" I spoke softly, resting my head on my hands. AJ reached over, laying his hand on my arm "You got a good lawyer, You got good people behind you…It'll work out…I promise" He spoke with a smile, as I smiled back at him. I ran my hands through my hair as I glanced over to the two boys, now dancing along with backyardigans. I smiled as I watched the two of them, those little boys had stolen my heart, that's for sure, I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard AJ speak "When's the last time you got away?" I looked over to meet his blue eyes, I looked curiously "What do you mean?" AJ leaned back in his chair, holding his water in one hand "I just mean, maybe getting away for a night or so will do you some good…clear your head" He spoke smugly. I eyes him suspiciously before I blurted out "Just spill it Styles" I said firmly, as I watched him laugh out loud, before responding "Alright, Jade told me you had plans for tonight, but you were looking at canceling them". I sighed, I should of known Jade was behind this, as I spoke "Yeah, I had tickets to a concert tonight…meet and greet and everything…but it's not a big deal…the boys are what matter now" I said glancing to the envelope that held the tickets on the refrigerator.

AJ sighed as he spoke, "Well, Jade can't say I didn't try" I laughed as I got up from my chair moving to the living room, when I heard AJ call out "So I hear you and Jay have…um…gotten over some things" My head snapped to look at AJ, as he simply smiled and took another sip from his water bottle. I spoke with a stern face "Anyone ever tell you to mind your own business?" only to hear him quickly retort "Anyone ever tell you to follow your heart?". I stared at him, before I spoke "That was low" as I made my way down the hallway, and into my bedroom. I had decided I would take a shower, since AJ was here now, and It was still early Saturday. Plus a shower always calmed me down, I climbed into the shower and fought the memories that flooded my senses, I remembered the times Jay and I had spent in the bathroom, in the shower, in my bed. I shook the memories from my head, as I dunked my head under the hot water spray.

I got out of the shower and freshly dressed and made my way back out to the living room, where I was met with Jade sitting at the table next to AJ, both little boys still watching cartoons on tv. I walked out to the kitchen area when I heard Jade speak "Alright sis, AJ and I talked about it…you're going to the concert tonight…you don't have a choice…AJ and I will watch the boys" I rolled my eyes as I heard my sister talk, I poured my cup of coffee as I glanced at the time. It was about 1:30 PM, but screw it, I hadn't been sleeping well, I needed coffee. I took my seat across from them at the table, as I sipped on my coffee, I spoke "Look, I'm not going…I need to be here for the boys…that's settled" Immediately Jade shot back "No you listen, you spent big money on those meet and greet passes, you waited inline for hours for those, and I know you want to go" I ran my hands through my hair, when Jade continued " Plus, you've been in love with these guys since you were 8, you deserve to meet them" I blushed when AJ spoke up "Now this I gotta hear, who have you been in love with since you were 8?" I stood from the table, trying to swallow my blush as I spoke "It's not important" as I made my way to the kitchen, I could hear Jade whisper something, when I heard AJ exclaim loudly "No way!" I dropped my cup in the sink, when I heard AJ laugh uncontrollably "Shut up Styles " I said as I made my way back to the table, AJ finally controlling his laughter before he spoke "So let me get this straight… You're a New Kids on the Block Fan?" he barely got out before laughing ten times harder. I sighed before I responded "I'll have you know they are all great artists on their own front!" I fought back, when I heard Jade speak "and they're all still hot" and before I could stop myself I retorted "Yeah, they're all still hot". AJ's face turned serious when he spoke "You still have a crush on them?" he laughed even harder, as my face turned a deep crimson, as I got up from the table and walked back to my room. I could hear Jade say as I walked down the hallway "Oh great, we really pissed her off."

I laid on my bed, I really wasn't upset at AJ…It really was just a combination of everything adding up. The last few weeks have just been a whirlwind, and honestly I haven't had any time to process anything, I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling, but honestly all I could think about was Jay. I really didn't know what to do, I didn't want him wasting his life waiting for me…what if I could never take the chance on my heart? I would not only ruin my life, but his too…but what If I took a chance and I got hurt? Then what? I was so confused…and I still didn't understand why Jay didn't hate me…there really was no way he couldn't hate me after everything. Soon enough, I could feel my eyelids getting dreary, as I slept into dreamland.

I awoke a couple hours later, when I heard my bedroom door open, and I watched AJ and Jade slowly walk into my room. Jade taking a seat on the side of my bed, as AJ leant against my dresser. AJ was the first to speak, as he spoke bashfully "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pick on you earlier" he said, looking at the floor, as I smiled "Don't worry about it Styles, it wasn't you…it was just a bunch of things" I said as I rubbed my groggy face, when AJ spoke again "Well, after thinking about it, I know what it's like… I mean I used to have a crush on plenty of women singers when I was a kid, and if I had the chance to be with them today, honestly I would" I smiled, watching him admit this, when he finally looked at me as he spoke "That's why Jade and I decided you need to go tonight.." I started to object, when Jade spoke "Look, you're getting the chance to meet your childhood crushes, plus see your first loves in concert, you might not get that chance again" she spoke softly, I opened my mouth to object again when AJ spoke up "Don't worry about the boys, Jade and I will watch them, so will you go?" he spoke giving me a puppy dog look. I rolled my eyes, as I spoke uneasily "I don't know you guys", that's when I saw Jade turn to AJ "Time to bring in the big guns" I watched as AJ smiled and stuck his head out the doorway into the hallway "Come here a minute, boys!" I heard him yell down the hallway, and in just minutes I saw Jacob and Jesse hobble into the room. Jade lifted both boys so they were sitting on the bed next to me, and I watched as Jade spoke to the boys "Boys, what do you think Aunt Lily should do tonight?" I watched as both Jacob and Jesse turned to me smiling, as they recited "Go see the Oh-Oh boys!!" (that's what they called New Kids on the Block, I had played "The right stuff" on the radio so much, the boys sang along, so soon enough they started calling them the oh-oh boys") I smiled as both of them smiled, so proud of themselves, I pulled both boys into a hug, as I looked to Jade and AJ "That was low, you guys" I said at Jade coaching the boys to say it, when I heard AJ speak "They said that on their own, we swear" he said with a smile. Jade picked each boy off the bed, as she spoke sternly, "There it's settled, get up and dressed, you're going" as she took the boys and AJ out of my room.

I shooed everyone out of my room and started skimming through the clothes I had hanging in my closet. I couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach, but at the same time be excited, and be terrified. I got dressed and looked myself in the mirror…I glanced over to the clock and realized I had been getting dressed for over 45 minutes, now, so I quickly finished and walked back into the living room. I walked out and immediately was greeted by the two boys running over to me, each of them grasping my legs "You look pretty" Jesse said with a smile, as I looked down into their bright smiling faces. I leaned down and gave them each a hug when I heard the doorbell ring. I looked to AJ and Jade who were sitting at the table, when AJ quickly jumped up "Uh…I'll get it" he said practically running to the door, carefully opening it, and stepping outside closing the door behind him. I looked to Jade suspiciously "What's that about?" Jade smiled as she walked over to me, wrapped her arm around my shoulders and walked me towards the front door as she spoke "Well, since I wasn't going with you tonight, we decided to find you an escort to the concert" My eyes grew wide, as it clicked in my mind, "Please tell me you didn't?" I asked, almost panicked. Jade shrugged when she spoke "Hey, he volunteered to go, how we could we say no to that?" she said quickly before yelling "It's alright AJ" loud enough for AJ to hear through the door. Moments after, AJ walked in and sure enough in walked Jay, freshly showered, looking very sexy. I couldn't help the shiver that ran up my spine, when his blue eyes met mine, his sexy smirk plastered on his face. Jay walked in, stopping only a few feet from me, I watched as Jesse and Jacob ran up to him, grasping onto his legs, as Jay leaned down and enveloped the boys in a hug "You boys get bigger everytime I see you…You need to quit growing" he said playfully as he tickled them on their stomachs.

The boys giggled, as I watched AJ snatch each boy up, hoisting them into the air, one on each shoulder as he carried back into the living room, plopping them on the couch as he began 'wrestling' with the little boys on the couch. I looked at Jay and couldn't help but feel very shy and bashful at the time. I looked at my feet when I heard Jay speak softly "Hey" I looked up to him, and couldn't help the blush that soon was covering my face "Hey" I whispered back. We were brought out of our shyness by Jade who simply spoke "Awkward" before walking her way over to AJ and the boys in the living room. I laughed a little, before I spoke "Look, you don't have to do this" I said smiling. I watched as Jay released a deep breath, and then spoke "It's fine", a smile on his lips. We walked out of the door, hearing Jacob and Jesse yelling goodbye a million times, as I let Jay lead me to his rental car. We walked in silence, as I got into the rental car and buckled, and we headed on our way to the destined place that the venue had set up for the meet and greet.

We rode in silence for a bit, when I spoke again "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean…I'm sure you could care less" Jay glanced over to me from his seat, I could see him fighting a smile as he spoke "I'll have you know, I know every word to Step by Step." I laughed out loud hearing him say that with a straight face, when Jay suddenly turned serious, his eyes meeting mine when he spoke again "I love that sound". I looked over to him, as we sat at a red light, slightly confused "What sound?", Jay took a deep breath before speaking "Your laugh…I haven't heard it in a while" I blushed when he continued "And I'd sit through an hour of Roseanne Barr singing showtunes, as long as I get to spend it with you." I sighed as ran my hand over my face, I fought the tears that stung my eyes, when It just blurted out of me "How can you not hate me Jay?"


	27. Next

**_Ok, I have NEVER met any member of New Kids on the Block....So I'm kind of shooting in the dark with their personalities...I apologize for adding them into the story, cut me a break...I'm an 80s kid, and I just saw them in concert, and ideas flooded my mind when I was at the concert..._**

***********

Jay pulled the car into a parking spot in the parking garage, he turned the motor off as he turned to face me in the car. I held the tears back as I looked out the window, doing whatever I could to avoid the eye contact. I was brought out of it when I felt Jay's soft fingers grasp my chin, slowly turning it to face him as he spoke "I could never hate you..." I swallowed the cryball that attacked my throat as I spoke "After all I put you through? After the way I treated you?" I rambled on, when Jay interrupted me "After everything you put me through, but guess what?" he spoke with a smile, as I shrugged my shoulders, when he continued "I'm still here…still here for you…waiting for you" I smiled as I wiped a stray tear that escaped from my eye, I watched as Jay smiled before he spoke "Let's get this show on the road" wagging his eyebrows, and jumping out of the car.

We walked up to the line that was already forming, I had learned that Jay was actually staying in the same hotel that the concert was being held at…we stood in line together and to say it didn't feel good would be lying. I missed Jay so much, not just on a sexual level, but I missed my friend, my companion. I missed the way he could always make me laugh, I missed the sound of his boisterous laugh when I would say something funny. I missed the way we would gently tease each other verbally, I couldn't deny the fact that I missed him. We stood in line together, when I felt his hand reach for mine, his fingers intertwining with mine, when I turned back to him, looking deep into his eyes. He simply smiled as I allowed our hands to stay connected as I smiled back. Over the last few days, I had thought a lot about Jay and I, and my true feelings for him.

I looked around and quickly noticed that Jay was the only guy in line, besides a little boy who was a few people in front of us. I leaned closer to Jay as I whispered "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean…you do kind of stand out?" Jay smiled back at me, as he glanced around, he leaned in to me and whispered back "Do you want to do this?" I simply shrugged when Jay nudged me with his shoulder as I looked back into his eyes "Liar!" he exclaimed with a smile. I laughed to myself, when Jay spoke "It'll be fine" as I felt his hand leave mine, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his body. Feeling my body being pressed against his, I could feel the fire underneath my skin burning, just being near his body, even though there were layers of clothes between us.

I was pulled out of those thoughts, when an employee approached us. The employee seemed to be very excited as he spoke "You're Christian Cage?", I watched as Jay smiled, and shook the young employee's hand. I helped the employee, by snapping a photo with his cell phone of Jay and him, as the excited employee went back to his post. Only a few moments later, the same employee returned "Christian, would you two follow me?", Jay and I glanced at each other, as we followed the employee. He walked us backstage and into a cool air conditioned room, there were quite a few other people in the room, but nothing like the people standing outside in line. Jay and I looked at the employee confused when he explained "I checked with my boss, and he agreed for me to upgrade you two" he explained handing us two new VIP laminated passes. My eyes open wide as I spoke "Are you for real?", the employee smiled when he spoke "Yep, you'll be escorted to your seats in the first row after your meet and greet with the other VIP's" I looked to Jay who simply shrugged, then shook the employees hand, as Jay and I glanced around the room. Jay smiled as he looked over to me "See, it's a good thing I was here" I smiled as I nodded in agreement and took a seat on a chair next to the far wall.

In only moments, the doors on the other side of the room opened, and the crowd erupted into applause, as I saw the 5 guys I had dreamed about when I was 8 walked into the room. I felt my stomach tighten as I watched them as they all split up and they began walking around the room, talking to people, taking pictures, laughing having a good time. I watched from my seat, on the far side of the room, I was practically in shock. I watched them for what seemed to be an eternity when I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Jay speak "Ya know, you're never gonna meet them sitting way over here" I looked to his smiling face, as I nodded my head quickly "No, it's ok". I watched the confused look on Jay's face appear, as he spoke again "You mean you don't want to meet them at all?" I nodded my head quickly "No, I'm cool". I was panicked plain and simple, as I turned my attention back to the guys who were entertaining the women across the room.

I could hear Jay laugh when I glanced back over to him, "What?" I spoke curiously when Jay answered "You're Scared". I nodded my head "No I'm not…I just changed my mind". Jay laughed again, I looked to Jay when he stood from his seat. My eyes grew wide, as I panicked that he might go say something to one of the guys, Jay spoke sternly "Hand me your program" I asked curiously "Why?" Jay smiled as he grabbed the program from my hands "Well, since you're not gonna go over there, I'm gonna at least get you an autograph!" he said as he turned and made his way across the room. I was in slight panic mode as I saw him walk and actually get in the line that had now formed for autographs and pictures. I watched as Jay confidently walked up to them, I hid my eyes as I could hear Jay speaking to them, I glanced over to see what was happening, as I watched all 5 men huddled around Jay as he was talking lively with them. I hid my face in my hands, and waited for the report from Jay when he got back.

Moments later, I heard the familiar voice of Jay speak "Here ya go, 5 fresh autographs". I slowly looked up as Jay handed me the autographed program, I glanced at the autographs as I asked "They didn't say anything?" Jay smiled as he spoke "Nope, they were nice guys though". I sighed with relief as I stood and enveloped Jay in a large hug, I felt his arms wrap around my waist tight. I thanked him for the autographs, when suddenly I felt my feet lift off the ground, I screamed as I felt Jay carry me. "I did promise them I'd make you meet them though" he spoke calmly as he carried me to the end of the line. He put my feet down on the floor, as I started panicked. I immediately tried to bolt, hearing Jay speak "No No No" as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to his body. His arms holding me tight as I rest my hands over his arms. I struggled to get free, when I heard Jay whisper "Calm Down" I nodded my head, as I whispered back sternly "I don't want to do this." Jay laughed loudly, as he spoke "Don't lie Lily, you're not good at it" I turned my head back to look at Jay's face when I saw the smirk on his face, his arms still wrapped around my waist tight. Before I could argue I heard a voice speak "Next…"


	28. The Special Surprise

My feet froze as I slowly turned my head to face the 5 guys standing only mere feet from me. All of their eyes looking at me, as I stood there completely frozen, I heard Donnie Wahlberg speak up first "This your girl?!?!", I couldn't do anything but stare. I felt Jay trying to move me closer to the guys, he let my waist go, grasping my wrist in his hand as he pulled me behind him, I heard Jay speak "This is my girl", my head slowly turning, as my eyes met Jay's. He still thought of me as his…could it be he still loved me after everything I had put him through?

I was still being pulled behind Jay slowly, when Jay turned to face me, a smirk on his face as he spoke to the guys, "and suddenly she's a little shy…" I could feel my face turn red, as I slowly turned my head to look at the 5 guys who were chuckling a bit, at what Jay had just said. All I could do was stare, when I heard Jay continue to speak "This is Lily, she's been a fan since back in the day" before I could do anything I felt Jay's grasp leave my wrist, when suddenly I was enveloped in a large hug. Donnie Wahlberg pulled me close to his body as he wrapped his large arms around my body, I was literally shaking as I heard Donnie speak "We don't bite baby, you can speak" I smiled a bit, as he released me from the hug. Before I could respond, the next guy in line who was Danny, enveloped me in another large hug… I could barely comprehend what was happening, as I continued making my way down the line, receiving my hug from each guy. I was just being released from my hug from Jordan Knight when I heard Jay speak "I believe a few of you were her first loves" My mouth dropped open as my head snapped to face Jay "Who told you that?" I exclaimed shocked, as I could hear Jordan laughing standing next to me. Jay shrugged as he spoke "I can't disclose my sources" he said with a smile across his face. I shook my head as I moved on to Joey, as I spoke "I'm gonna kill Jade and her big mouth." I was finishing up hugging Jonathan when I heard Donnie speak, "Do tell Jay, who was her first love?" I snapped my head to Donnie, as I quickly walked across to where Jay was, I was almost next to Jay, when I felt two strong arms pull me away, and one arm wrapped around my shoulders, holding me close to his body. I looked up and saw that it was none other than Donnie Wahlberg, holding me close to him, as he encouraged Jay to spill the beans.

I spoke through the redness on my face as I tried to speak sternly "Jay, don't say something that will get you in trouble", as I heard the 5 guys all say "OOOoooohhhh" as Jay smiled wide, his blue eyes looking back at me. Jay shook his head as he spoke, "I'm not gonna say who were her first loves" as I sighed with relief, when Jay spoke again "But I'm sure her inner child is more than happy standing where she is now" as my eyes grew wide, the redness pooling in my face even more. Donnie pulled me closer as he could see me blush, I felt him give me a one armed hug as he spoke "It's all good baby" as I tried to stop the redness from continuing. We heard the photographer speak, "Alright let's get a photo" as he readied the camera, I smiled as the photographer took a photo of me and the 5 members, when I heard Jordan speak up "Let's get one more, let's get both of the love birds in here" as he waved for Jay to get in the picture. I watched as Jay stepped into the photo, standing on the other side of me, and to say standing between Donnie and Jay wasn't exciting I would by lying.

The second photo was taken, and Jay shook all of their hands, before he stepped out, I was about to follow Jay as Donnie pulled me back to him and I heard him speak "You have a good guy there, sweetie…Most guys won't even come to the concert with their girl…he cares about you a lot" I nodded, before I could stop it I responded "Yeah, I know…I don't deserve him" I whispered slightly. My eyes shot to Donnie's wondering if he had heard me, when Donnie simply smirked, he leaned his head closer to me and slightly whispered "Promise me one thing?" I looked into his eyes, when he continued "Promise that you'll pay attention at the show? There's something special in there, just for you" I opened my mouth to protest, just as Donnie enveloped me in a hug once again. I gave each member another hug goodbye, as I walked towards Jay, holding both of my photos in hand. I followed Jay out of the room, where the employees were waiting for us, and we were led to the arena and our new seats

I leaned against the stage, while the arena filled with numerous other fans, as I watched Jay lean against the stage next to me. I watched as he pulled out his cell phone to check his messages, he watched the people begin to fill the stands, I couldn't help the thoughts that plagued my mind. Did Jay really not hate me? I leaned over to Jay and spoke "Do you really know all the words to 'Step by Step'?" Jay laughed out loud, as he looked into my eyes, as he answered with a smile "Maybe…" he quirked his eyebrow high. I scratched my head when I spoke "why?" Jay closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket, as he scooted closer to me, Jay took a deep breath before he spoke "Well, I wanted to be prepared…I listened to all of their songs last night…I learned their names…everything" he said confidently. I smiled as a thought crossed my mind "What would you of done, if I refused to come tonight?" Jay looked into my eyes for what seemed to be an eternity, before he spoke "Well that wasn't gonna happen, AJ and I were not gonna let that happen" I chuckled to myself, thinking about what he had said. Another thought crossed my mind, as I turned my head back to face him "What did you say to them?" I asked curiously, as I saw Jay's eyebrow quirk up once again as a smirk planted on his lips "Why do you wanna know?" I blushed slightly, when I thought back to what Donnie had said to me before we left the meet and greet, then I answered Jay "I'm just curious." Jay smiled wide as he spoke "that's between me and your loves" I smiled as I gently swatted him on the arm. "Shut Up!" I said playfully, as Jay grabbed me around the waist suddenly, pulling me close to his body, his face just mere inches from mine, I could feel his hot breath dance across my lips, as he spoke in barely a whisper "Only if you make me." My eyes blazing into his eyes, I couldn't help but feel the attraction, as I watched his head slowly inch its way closer and closer to mine. The excitement and anticipation building in my body and in my nerves as I watched him get closer, until suddenly the lights went out, causing Jay and I to quickly pull away from each other.

What was happening to me? I couldn't help but let the negative thoughts attack my mind once again. Jay deserved more than me, there was no way he loved me…maybe he was wrong. But more importantly…did I love him? I was brought out of my thoughts, when the first beats of a tune began to play through the speakers, I watched as the crowd rushed the stage, practically crushing Jay and I against the stage. Jay maneuvered his body behind mine, bracing his arms against the stage, almost protecting me. I couldn't help but smile at him trying to be protective, I leaned back against his body, while I watched the screen show the entrance to the show, and within moments there they were. The 5 guys I dreamed about as a kid, were now dancing and singing in front of me, I couldn't help but let my lips whisper the words to the song along with them, as I was mesmerized by their stage presence. I couldn't help but blush, when Jordan came out and stood directly in front of me and winked. The redness pooled in my face, as Jay leaned forward and whispered just outside my ear "Awwww" I laughed out loud, as I craned my head back to look at him, as he had a wide smile on his face.

The concert progressed as I screamed and screamed for them, when during the song "The Right Stuff" I was caught by surprise when Donnie jumped off the stage right in front of me. He landed between the stage and the crowd, as security protected him as he walked directly up to me. I watched as he reached forward, cupping my face with his hand, and he gently laid a soft kiss upon me, it was like my childhood dreams coming true, as my head was in a whirlwind. I was quickly brought out of it, as I saw a wide smile appear on Donnie's face and I heard Jay speak in a stern tone "Quit flirting with my girl Wahlberg", I watched as Donnie looked back to Jay, and smiled wider as he reached out and patted Jay on the arm, and quickly ran back on stage. I turned around to look at Jay, who was faking a serious expression. I could tell he was faking because he was fighting a smile in the worst way, when he spoke "I'm gonna have to watch you tonight huh?" I felt the redness return to my face, when I nodded my head 'No", only to see Jay smile wide, as he reached forward and swept my bangs out of my face. I could feel my skin get hotter an hotter as the moments passed, suddenly becoming awkward, I turned back to face the stage. Trying to do anything to keep myself occupied from Jay standing behind me.

The thoughts were plaguing my mind, I couldn't understand why the thoughts still bothered me. Why couldn't I just accept the fact that he deserves better than me, why couldn't I just accept the fact that I don't love him…Why couldn't I just accept the fact that sooner or later, Jay would find a girl better than me and he would forget all about me. I took a deep breath as the thoughts fought over and over again in my mind, when I was brought out of my thoughts by the voice of Donnie Wahlberg. I looked up to the stage, Donnie had just finished his song 'Cover Girl' and I watched as he sat on the steps that were on the stage. I listened as he spoke "Alright, where all my single girls at?" I smiled as I heard the crowd filled mostly with women, screamed loudly, as he continued "Now let me hear from the girls that have a good man waiting for you at home!" I laughed as I heard a slightly smaller group scream loudly. Donnie lifted the mic to his lips, with a smile on his face "Ya know, I got one thing to say to all of you women..." I watched as he stood from the steps and walked closer to the edge of the stage. "Every one of you is beautiful, and don't let anybody tell you different!" he said into the microphone, as the audience screamed louder. "And you listen to DDub, everyone of you is going to find a great man, who loves you for everything that you are…no matter what you may think about yourself' he finished, as he turned and looked directly at me as finished the last sentence. His eyes connected with mine, and I had a feeling this was what he was talking about earlier, as the first notes began to play.


	29. The Concert

I watched as Joey Mac took center stage, the other four scurrying backstage, as Joey began the song "Stay the Same". I felt Jay's arms pull me closer to his body, his lips just outside my ears when I heard Jay speak "I want you to listen to this song, it's just for you". I glanced back at Jay's smiling face, before turning my attention back to Joey who was now standing right in front of me on the stage as he sang the first line, he slowly nodded his head, as if he was telling me, the song was directed towards me.

_Don't you ever wish  
You were someone else  
You were meant to be  
The way you are exactly  
Don't you ever say  
You don't like the way you are  
When you learn to love yourself  
You're better off by far  
And I hope you always stay the same  
Cause there's nothing about you I would change_

I think that you could be  
Whatever you wanted to be  
If you could realize  
All the dreams you have inside  
Don't be afraid  
If you've got something to say  
Just open up your heart and let it show you the way

Don't you ever wish  
You were someone else  
You were meant to be  
The way you are exactly  
Don't you ever say  
You don't like the way you are  
When you learn to love yourself  
You're better off by far  
And I hope you always stay the same  
Cause there's nothing about you I would change

Believe in yourself  
Reach down inside  
The love you find will set you free  
Believe in yourself  
You will come alive  
Have faith in what you do  
You'll make it through  
Whoa...Hey!

Don't you ever wish you were someone else  
You were meant to be  
The way you are exactly  
Don't you ever say  
You don't like the way you are  
When you learn to love yourself  
You're better off by far  
And I hope you always stay the same  
Cause there's nothing about you I would chaaange

Ooooooh yeah  
You were meant to be  
Oh whoa..  
Whooo Love yourself..

And I hope you always stay the same  
Cause there's nothing about you I would change  
No there's nothing about you I would change  


I've never been so quiet in my life as I listened to Joey sing the song. I had heard this song before, this was the song Joey had released on his solo CD, and even though I had heard this song before this was like the first time I had heard it. The words floated into my ears, and it felt like my brain accepted each word, as if Jay was telling it to me from his mouth himself. I couldn't help but be in awe, and for some weird reason I believed the words this time when they floated in my ears. I didn't deny the fact that Jay meant exactly what the song told me, but it was also the thought that he would work this all up, trying to prove to me. The song ended as the audience applauded, and I couldn't help the tears that were stinging my eyes, as a loan tear escaped and rolled down my cheek, as I felt Jay's fingertips grasp my chin, turning my head back so my eyes could meet mine. Even though it was as loud as can be, I heard Jay plain and simple say "I mean it, every word of that song…You never have to change, cause you are perfect to me" his eyes pouring into mine, as his hands pulled me closer to his body. My mind was in a whirlwind, my emotions were running wild.

Before the arena could go quiet the beginning notes for another song began playing, as I turned back to the stage. I watched the 4 other members rush back to the stage, taking their positions behind Joey as another song started. I knew this song, as Jordan stepped off, and Joey began the song. Jordan was standing near us, as he looked down at us, smiling at me directly as he mouthed the words "for you" and pointed to me, as I nodded my head. I listened as Joey started the song "Stare At You"

_I still get lost, caught in a daze,  
Tongue tied, just like the very first day...  
I saw you and I'm so amazed  
Cause the look that got me twisted still hasn't changed_

Your sexy eyes never lie,  
Baby, I lose myself  
Girl, forget about goin' out  
Baby, I'd rather melt

I can just stare at you forever (Oh, baby)  
I can be here with you doing whatever (My lady)  
It's not the way you look that brings me to my knees,  
It's the way you look at me  
I could just stare at you forever  
If forever you were staring at me

What do you see? I can't figure it out  
You're talking to my heart without making a sound  


I listened to them sing the song, as my thoughts ran wild in my mind. I listened, as Jay leaned forward just outside my ear and whispered to me " I told you I'd be happy just staring at you, cause this is what you do to me", as I felt his hands, try to pull me closer to his body, but it was physically impossible. I continued to watch the 5 men sing on the stage, but deep in my mind, the thoughts continued to run wild. I couldn't understand why the thoughts continued to run wild, and finally, like a bolt of lighting had hit me, it donned on me. I loved Jay, I did love him…I had fought so long denying it, but the feeling was just too strong, I couldn't deny it anymore. I almost let the tears fall, as the realization had hit me and hit me hard. I had always been the type of person that the only way to get through to me was to hit me over the head and that is exactly what my emotions had done, it hit me like a ton of bricks…I did love Jay. The question that remained in my heart was, would I be brave enough to take a chance on my heart.

_  
I can't lose when I'm caught in your eyes  
(I feel like superman) Got me up in the sky_

Your sexy eyes never lie  
Baby, I lose my ground... (___You're so gorgeous, oh...)  
Girl, forget about goin' out  
Baby, I want you now..._

_  
I can just stare at you forever (Oh, baby)  
I can be here with you doing whatever (My lady)  
It's not the way you look that brings me to my knees,  
It's the way you look at me  
I could just stare at you forever  
If forever you were staring at me_

_  
Baby, keep the lights on  
I'm gonna stare at you all night long  
And we'll keep rocking 'til the sun shines  
Waiting 'till the moonlight to do it again  
_

_I can just stare at you forever (Oh, baby)  
I can be here with you doing whatever (My lady)  
It's not the way you look that brings me to my knees,  
It's the way you look at me  
I could just stare at you forever  
If forever you were staring at me_

The song had ended and I wiped away the tears that were escaping from my eyes, as I watched Donnie walk down from the platform. It felt like each of the five guys, took their turns looking at me, during the song, almost checking to make sure I was paying attention. I smiled when Joey seemed to be shocked by the tears escaping my eyes during the song. Donnie walked down the steps, glancing at me quickly before talking to the crowd "I have to explain something to ya…there's a girl in the crowd tonight who needed to hear those words…those words that her boyfriend wanted her to know" he said with a smile, as the crowd roared. Donnie smiled as the roar dulled and he continued "You see, this guy approached us during our face time earlier tonight…said his girl didn't know just how much he loved her…that she didn't believe him when he told her how perfect she was" Donnie getting more and more emotional with each saying, as he finished "well, we decided to help him out, and I wanted her and all of you to know, that every single one of you is beautiful and perfect to us men…"Donnie smiled as the crowd roared the loudest I had heard it, the other 4 members applauding loudly. I was almost in awe, when I heard them and I knew they were talking about me.

I watched the rest of the concert, Jay's arms wrapped around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder as he rested his weight on me. The smell of his cologne, escaping into my nostrils, as I took a deep breath and inhaled it. The emotions and thoughts running through my mind were brought to a stop, as I focused on the rest of the concert. The last song ended as the fellas shook hands off the stage, I made sure I got my hand shook by each member, even Jordan kissed my hand as he grabbed it. Each member shook Jay's hand also. Donnie made his way to our side of the stage, surprising me as he once again jumped off the stage, security rushing to protect him. Donnie came over, embracing me in a tight hug, as he spoke into my ears "Give him a chance" as I smiled, and let him go, I watched as he shook Jay's hand and spoke loudly "Take care of her bro!" he said with a smile, as Jay nodded, and Donnie jumped back onstage.

The concert ended and we slowly made our way out of the arena, we were standing behind the crowd waiting for them to exit as Jay and I stood next to each other quietly. Jay reached out, and intertwined his fingers with mine, and for moments we stood there, content. We had finally made our way out of the arena, but still were stuck in the crowd in the concession area, when I heard Jay speak "So was it worth it?", I turned to Jay, with a wide smile on my face when I spoke " Definitely…you have no idea how amazing that was for me", holding my program and pictures tight in my free arm. The smile was plastered on my face when we finally escaped from the concession area, our hand still connected, Jay and I began to wonder aimlessly around the casino.

I was watching players betting on the roulette wheel, when Jay spoke up "you hungry?". I looked to him, he had a smirk plastered on his face, as he swung our connected arms freely. I smiled as I spoke "I could eat." Jay's smile grew wide as he spoke "Well, we could hit a restaurant, or my room is on the 10th floor, and they have 24 hour room service", my eyebrows cocked as he suggested it when he quickly added "No pressure, No expectations…" I smiled at him as he explained it, when I spoke "Room service sounds good" watching as his eyes sparkled, and he led me to the elevator. Within moments, we were in his hotel room, as I sat my purse, program and pictures down on the table he had there, as Jay grabbed the room service menu, and plopped on the bed. I grabbed my phone checking it for messages, when Jay spoke "What are you in the mood for?" I simply shrugged my shoulders as I made my way over to the bed, plopping down next to him. Jay handed me the menu, as he rolled over to his back and turned on the TV with the remote, I let my eyes read over the menu finally deciding on what I wanted to eat. Jay sat up, called room service and ordered us our food, and then returned back to the bed as he flipped through the channels. I laid on my back, watching the hockey game he had finally decided on, when I heard him speak "So, is Donnie Wahlberg still your first love?" I looked over to him, as I rolled back on my side, I watched the smirk that was on his lips. I sighed as I spoke "You never get over your first crush I guess" watching as Jay rolled over to his side facing me.

We laid there for what seemed to be like hours, just staring at each other, looking deep into each others eyes, letting our eyes do the talking. I was brought out of my thoughts, when I started chuckling, seeing the confused look on Jay's face, I started to explain "I can't believe you did that tonight…" Jay smiled when he spoke "Well you wouldn't listen to me" I laughed a little louder, when suddenly Jay lunged towards me, his fingers tickling my stomach as he spoke in a high pitched voice "but I knew you'd listen to Donnie, and Danny, and Jordan…" he continued to name them off, as I squirmed under his fingers laughing hysterically. He finally took mercy on me, letting his fingers stop tickling me, as laid on the bed on my back, panting, trying to get my breath back, as he was now rolled over onto his stomach, laying half over me, half next to me. His blue eyes looking into mine, as I slowed my breathing. I couldn't help but let my eyes get caught up in his, as he fingers began a ghostly trail up my arms, leaving goosebumps from where they just touched. We stayed in that position for a while, when I cleared my throat, trying to break the awkwardness, fighting my urge to kiss him. I spoke "So you know the words to every song huh?" I said with a smile, as Jay rolled back over to his back when he spoke "Yes, but if you tell anyone, I'll deny it to my dying day" I laughed out loud, as I heard a knock on the door.

Room service had brought us our food, and within an hour, we both finished our meals and we laid contently on the bed, watching TV. Jay flipped through the TV stopping on HBO and the movie "The Happening" I couldn't help but laugh, when I saw Mark Wahlberg on the screen. Jay rolled his eyes when he looked over to me, "Geez, first Donnie and now Mark…You're just getting your Wahlberg fix tonight huh?" I laughed out loud when I responded "Hey, you're the one who turned the channel" Jay glanced over to me with a smirk as he spoke "Well, you're just lucky I like this movie" causing me to chuckle as we both concentrated on the movie.

The movie ended about an hour later, and I couldn't help but feel my eyes getting drowsy. I yawned and stretched my arms, while I laid on the bed, careful not to hit Jay, when I heard Jay speak "You are more then welcome to crash here tonight if you want." I turned my head to face him, as he laid on the other pillow, when he continued "No pressure or anything…just a night away from the madness of home" I smiled, as I nodded my head yes.

I texted Jade telling her I would be home tomorrow, and I knew I would get teased and tormented tomorrow when I finally went home, but I didn't care. I climbed into bed next to Jay, as we laid there on the bed watching a rerun of The Nanny, and within moments Jay and I were both fast asleep.

I woke up hours later, as I glanced to the clock that laid on the end table, and it read 5AM. I rubbed my face with my hands, as I looked down and realized Jay's arm was laying over my waist protectively, but I could still hear him breathing deeply, telling me he was still fast asleep. I don't know what woke me up, but the thoughts plagued my mind. I knew I wouldn't be able to get to sleep unless I got this off my chest, so I took a deep breath and carefully rolled over to face Jay. I somehow managed to roll over, still in Jay's arms, and I laid there watching him sleep, letting my eyes take in the sight of him. The look of his tousled hair, the slight whiskers appearing on his chin from not shaving, the small noise his breathing made when he slept, even the small smirk that appeared on his lips as he slept. I hated waking him up, but if I didn't get this off my chest I would never get back to sleep, so I spoke softly "Jay?" His eyes slowly opened as he tried to fully awake, he mumbled back "yeah?" as I watched his free hand rub his eyes.


	30. Lily's True Feelings

"Jay?" I spoke again, this time, his eyes focusing on me, and I could tell he was awake, when his expression turned to serious as he responded "What's wrong?" I smiled as I reached over, calming some of his wild hair that was sticking up, when I spoke "I'm sorry for waking you up, but I gotta tell you something" I said as I quickly got up from the bed, getting free from his grasp, as I started pacing back and forth in front of the bed. I watched as Jay sat up, leaning on his arms as he watched me pace back and forth. I paced back and forth for a few minutes, not saying a thing, when I heard Jay speak groggily "Did you wake me up so I could watch you walk?" I smiled as I glanced over to him. I stopped pacing and took a deep breath and just went for it "Ok, here it goes…I love you Jay" I blurted out, as I felt the rush of relief spread across my body. It felt so good as I got that off my chest, I couldn't help but start to ramble "I guess I've always loved you, but tonight, it hit me…so there it is…I love you Jay" I glanced over to Jay, as he laid in the same position on the bed, his mouth almost hanging open as I continued to ramble, as I walked over to the bed and sat down facing him "I know you said you loved me, and I hope you still do…and you were right, I was sc…but I'm willing to take a chance…if you're willing to work with me…I've never been in love before…so I don't know what I'…." I was cut off suddenly, as Jay lunged forward, his lips meeting mine roughly.

He caught me by surprise as I felt his lips against mine, I felt his tongue snaking out, running across my bottom lip, as his blue eyes poured into mine. I quickly granted him access to my mouth, as I felt his tongue work its way into my mouth, probing my tongue, as they danced together in a arousing rhythm. I felt the relief wash over my body, as it felt as if every nerve in my body took a sigh, as soon as his lips connected with mine once again. The kiss broke, our lips still only inches apart, I could feel his breath flowing on my lips as he spoke to me, in barely a whisper. Jay's hand grasped my chin, my eyes connected with his as I listened to what he said "Yes…" My eyes growing wide, at first I didn't understand what he meant, I opened mouth to ask, when his lips pressed against mine quickly. The quick, shallow kiss ended as he explained "I know you're scared…"My face must of shown my response, Jay quickly lifted his hand and laid a lone finger across my lips when he spoke "I know…I know…You're not scared" he said in a mocking tone, with a gentle smile on his face, when he continued "You don't have to be so strong you know?" as I nodded my head 'No" when he spoke again "You don't have to be strong all the time anymore, cause I'm always gonna be there for you" he said sternly, grasping my chin with his fingers once again as he spoke "you hear me? Always….I love you Lily" his eyes dancing with mine, a small smile growing across his lips, as I quickly pushed forward, connecting our lips once again.

Our lips met, and Jay was not caught by surprise, cause once our lips met he immediately took control of the kiss, our lips moving together, as I felt his arms wrap tightly around my body, maneuvering us to a comfortable position. I was so caught up with the kiss, it took a few moments for me to realize that I was now laying on my back, with Jay laying over me, holding his body up on his forearms, as he continued to kiss me senseless. The kiss broke, as I felt Jay's lips began to leave whisper kisses down my neck, as I squirmed underneath his broad body, my arms I wrapped around his body, letting my fingers run over his back and shoulders.

We were still both clothed, cause we had fallen asleep still dressed while watching TV. I let my hands move down his back, lightly and swiftly snaking my fingers under the thin tanktop he had stripped down to, before he fell asleep. My fingers running over his skin, my fingertips absorbing every inch of skin I could feel. I quickly moved my fingers up his back, taking the tanktop with me, as it pooled around his neck, letting my fingers rub wildly around his back and shoulders. It was like I couldn't get enough of his skin.

I couldn't help the moan that came from me, when Jay gently sucked in a part of skin that is nested in the crook of my neck, causing me to gasp but moan with relief as he quickly licked over the spot, lapping away the sting. I smiled as I felt Jay's kisses beginning to lead back up to my face. The kisses stopped suddenly, as Jay simply stopped, and looked down at me. I looked up into his blue eyes, as he continued to just stare at me, a wide smile growing on his face. I was a bit confused, when I blushed slightly before speaking "What?", Jay's smile turning into his trademark smirk, before he spoke "Tell me again…" My eyes brows quirked up as I was confused, when Jay spoke again "Tell me again". Suddenly like a lightbulb went off in my mind, as I smiled, my blue eyes pouring deep into his, I reached forward grasping his face with my hands. I cupped his chin and then spoke "Jay, I love you." I watched his smirk grow into a wide smile again, he suddenly sat up, leaning back on his knees. I slightly chuckled as he grasped his tanktop, and threw it over his head, it landing on the floor on the side of the bed, he loudly yelped "Woohoo!!" before quickly and suddenly, covering my body with his again, his lips searching and meeting mine again in and passion filled kiss. His tongue immediately finding its way into my mouth, his hands moving over my still clothed body.

The kiss broke, and his lips soon found their way back to the spot in the crook of my neck, but it was when I felt Jay's fingers slide underneath my shirt that brought me back to reality. I quickly tensed up as, I gently pushed Jay off of me, leaving Jay with a shocked face. I smiled as I explained "It's just…I'm all stinky…I probably smell like sweat, alcohol and smoke from the concert last night" I explained as I stood from the bed. Jay quickly lunged for me, his hand grabbing the waistband of my jeans as he held me in place, a smile on his lips, he climbed and maneuvered his body closer to the edge of the bed. He spoke in a sultry, deep, husky tone "You smell great…" he pulled himself up to his knees, now facing me on the edge of the bed. I looked down into his blue eyes, as his face moved closer and closer to my waistband, when he lightly lifted my shirt. I watched intently as he snaked his tongue out of his mouth, his eyes never leaving mine, as he maneuvered his tongue around my naval. I quickly inhaled a deep breath, feeling his hot tongue on my skin once again, my eyes still intently looking into his, when he spoke, his lips against my skin "You taste good…" He wrapped his strong arms around my waist, pulling my stomach and body to his waiting mouth, he attached his mouth to my skin once again. His tongue leaving trails around my naval, occasionally letting his tongue dip into my naval slightly, causing me to moan loudly, my fingers digging into the bare skin of his shoulders. I moaned loudly as he gently nibbled on my skin, I moved my hands from his shoulders, to the back of his head, letting my fingers run through his short blonde hair.

Jay looked up to me, resting his chin against my stomach when he spoke "Mmmmm…Come here you!" before he suddenly picked me up and maneuvered us back on the bed, his body covering mine again. His lips once again connecting with mine, as our lips danced together in a beautiful rhythm, when he broke the kiss suddenly. A smirk plastered on his lips, I watched as he slowly moved down my body, his face just above my naval once again, as his finger gently lifted my shirt. "I just can't get enough of you" as his lips attached to my naval again. This time his hands pulling my shirt up, as his lips began to move up my stomach, and over my abs. I quickly grabbed my shirt and tore it off my body, as Jay continued moving up my body. He stopped his trail just below the curves of my breasts that were covered by my bra.

I slightly chuckled to myself, when I heard Jay speak, I could feel his hot breath on my skin. I looked down into his blue eyes as he whispered "What?" I rolled my eyes when I answered "It's just, here I am…with the guy that I love…and all I can think about is how stinky I must be" causing Jay to laugh out loud. Jay lunged forward, pushing himself up my body, connecting my lips with his once again, as his tongue quickly snaked out, running across my bottom lip. The kiss quickly broke, as he spoke, a smirk plastered on his lips "I already told you, you weren't stinky…what? do I need to get Wahlberg up here to sing it to you?" as I laughed out loud at his response. My laughter slowed, as I reconnected our eyes, watching him chuckle at his own joke. Our laughter subsided finally, as we just gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before Jay spoke again "I guess I'll just have to get your mind on other things then" as he leaned back on his knees, his arms reaching out for me. I sat up into his arms, his lips meeting mine once again, his tongue setting the rhythm, when I felt his arms reach around to unfasten my bra, and soon enough I felt the loose object of clothing, fall from my shoulders. I pulled the loose bra from my shoulders and tossed it to the side, and suddenly, I felt Jay's arms, pulling me back to a laying down position and in just mere seconds, I felt Jay's mouth on me. His mouth quickly suckling one of my hardened nipples into his warm mouth. My body arched in response, and through clenched teeth I spoke "Eager are we?". I looked down into Jay's eyes, as he released my nipple with a 'Pop' and responded as a slight blush overtook his face "well, it's been a long time…and this is way better than the loving I get from my left hand" he finished with a wide smile as his tongue snaked out and he began lapping at my nipple, causing it to get harder than I thought it could.

Jay slowly drug his tongue from one nipple to the ignored nipple as I spoke "Should I be jealous?" Causing Jay to stop, in mid-lick as he spoke, "Of What?" I couldn't help the smile on my face when I answered "Of your left hand!" only to see Jay's face light up, as he laughed out loud, before continuing his assault on my nipple. I couldn't help but moan, as he squeezed my breasts in his large hands, his mouth bouncing from nipple to nipple, licking and sucking with each pass. My skin becoming hotter and hotter as the moments passed, my hands had a mind of their own, as they reached down to his jeans and hastily began unbuttoning them. Hearing Jay moan when his pants finally loosened and I slipped my hands inside, cupping his already forming erection. Letting my fingers wrap around the smooth skin, feeling his erection build as the moments passed.

Jay brought his face back up to meet mine, his mouth quickly enveloping my lips in a passion filled kiss, the kiss broke as I whispered to Jay "No boxers huh?" Jay pulled away only for a moment, his eyes meeting mine as he simply smirked, before speaking "Well you found out my secret, time to find out yours…" I watched as he slipped out of my hands, he leaned back on his knees moving farther down my body. His hands quickly unfastened the buckle of my jeans and in one quick motion he stripped my jeans off of me. I felt a bit exposed, as he stood at the foot of the bed, kicking his jeans off, as his eyes gazed over my almost naked body. I laid there on the bed, wearing only my leopard print thong, I could feel the anticipation building in me, as I watched him climb on the bed on all fours, provocatively and seductively, slowly climbed up the bed. He stopped as he positioned his naked body over my legs and quickly lunged forward, taking the waistband of my thong in his mouth, and with the help of his hands, he rid me of my underwear by his teeth.

My whole body was on fire, the excitement building in my veins, my eyes taking in the sight of the naked man in front of me. It had been a while since we had been in this situation, but I swear his body just got better everytime I saw him. My eyes grazing over his firm chest, down to his abs, farther down and down. Jay returned to his position on all fours ,as he slowly climbed up the bed, climbing over my body, his eyes never leaving mine, as he got closer and closer to me. He climbed over me, and catching him by surprise, I gently pushed him and rolled us over, him now on his back, and me on all fours over his naked body. I lowered down his body, to his very obvious erection, and to his liking I lowered myself to it, taking the head in my warm mouth.

I was knelt on all fours between his legs, letting my mouth take his engorged length into my mouth, slowly sucking on the head mostly. Hearing Jay moan was getting me wetter by the second, as I let my tongue slowly lick up and down his shaft. I let my eyes look up into his, and watched as his blue eyes would intently be watching me, then darting to the side, as if he was looking behind me. For the life of me I couldn't figure out what he was looking at, until finally I just bit the bullet and turned around and figured it out. Behind me across the room was the dresser and on top of the dresser, a wide mirror, that was showing the whole back view of me as I continued to lather his cock. I turned my face back to Jay's, a wide smirk growing across his mouth, when I spoke with a smile "You're a nasty, nasty boy" hearing Jay chuckle just a bit. I grasped Jay's member with one hand, as I began to lead his cock slowly down my throat inch by inch, when I heard Jay respond through clenched teeth "Not nasty baby, just enjoying the view." I continued to deep throat him, until suddenly he grasped my arms, pulling me up his body, his face just mere inches from mine, he spoke in a slight whisper "I swear you've gotten better at that…" I couldn't help the blush that covered my face and all my fare skin, when I simply replied "Enjoyed that huh?" I watched as Jay nodded his head, when without warning he flipped us over, me laying on my back, and his body covering mine when he spoke in a slight whisper "Now, I'm gonna enjoy this body…" he said, before capturing my lips in a quick, deep kiss. The kiss ended before I would of liked, as he quickly began his descent down my body

He stopped momentarily, taking both nipples into his mouth again, leaving a quick kiss on my naval before moving completely between my legs. I looked down into his eyes when he smiled wide and spoke "Remember that mirror?" as I nodded my head yes, Jay quickly moved to the side of me when he spoke "I'll show you, the wonderful view." I watched as Jay pulled my legs wide, exposing my most private part to the mirror. I looked into the mirror, my eyes connecting with Jay's through the mirror, when I felt the familiar touch of Jay. My eyes pulled away from Jay's as they went to the view of Jay's fingers, I watched as Jay's thumb rubbed my nub in circles. I felt the shocks being sent through my veins, the effect being intensified by watching his finger rub my clit. I glanced over to Jay, who's eyes never left my face, my eyes connected with his for a mere moment, a quick smirk shown on his face. His thumb left my clit and soon, as my eyes returned to the position of his hand, I was mesmerized by watching his finger slowly slip inside my wet canal. Feeling his finger deep inside me, as well as watching it through the mirror, my skin and nerves were on fire. I pulled my eyes away from the view in the mirror when Jay spoke "You like that?" I nodded yes, when Jay continued "Keep watching…" I turned my attention back to the view of his hand, as I he maneuvered his body around, and now he was on all fours to the side of my body, still giving me a complete view of his finger plunging in and out of my canal. Watching his finger, and suddenly Jay leaned over, snaking his tongue out to lap at my clit from the side, still giving me an unobstructed view of my pussy, and what his tongue and finger were doing to me. I watched as the wetness grew by the actions of his finger and tongue, as the feeling in the pit of my stomach grew and grew, as his actions grew faster and faster with each moment.

I felt the build up coming on, as I clenched my eyes closed tight, and I cautiously called to jay "Jaaay…please…" As if Jay could read my mind, I felt his finger leave me and within moments, I felt his hands wrap around my legs, pulling them and locking them around his waist, as he positioned himself just outside of my entry. Jay leaned forward into my arms, as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, when Jay spoke softly "Tell me one more time baby" I smiled as I repeated again "I…" I stopped when I felt him slowly begin to push inside of me, I looked into Jay's face confused when he spoke "I want to hear it…I want to hear it as we're making love" I reached forward cupping his face, bringing his lips to mine, for a quick deep kiss, as I spoke "I love you Jay" feeling him push his member fully into me. My whole body sighed as he was in me, it was like it had found the relief it had been searching for. I sighed, as he slowly brought his lips to meet mine once again, as he began to slowly start the rhythm.

Jay kept the rhythm slowly, slowly pulling out and re-entering me slowly, his eyes never leaving mine as our eyes stay connected for moments. I could hear his breathing coming more rapid, as the rhythm grew faster and faster. I reached for him, pulling him to me, to connect his lips with mine again, my tongue snaking out running across his lips. The kiss deepened as my tongue searched his mouth, dancing with his tongue. The kiss broke, hearing a deep moan come from him, as I watched his teeth clench, his eyes closed tight, as the rhythm progressed into a faster tempo. I smiled as I cupped his face with my hands again, his eyes opening when I spoke "You're forgetting about that mirror" I said with a quick wink, when I saw a smile grow across his face.

Jay climbed off of me, giving me room to get re-positioned, as I lay at the foot of the bed, I laid on my side, facing the mirror, within mere moments, Jay was behind me, his legs tangled with mine, as he entered me once again from behind. His arms wrapping around my body, his fingertips laying trails all over my skin. My eyes connected with his through the mirror, as he continued the rhythm, I watched as he left butterfly kisses on my shoulder, as he slammed into me over and over. The buildup building in both of us, I could feel it in the pit of my stomach and I knew I was close to the edge. I watched in the mirror as Jay's arm snaked around, his fingers finding my clit once again as he began to rub, I bit my bottom lip hard, fighting my best to hold back my release. Jay sped up the pace double time, as he was thrusting as fast as his hips could, the build up building fast, as I tried to hold off as much as I could, and that's when I heard Jay "Roll over". I felt the rhythm stop for only a moment, when Jay pulled out, giving me time to roll back onto my back, and quickly he was back in me, my legs laid over his shoulders, his face just aboe mine, his thrusting still at a fast pace when he spoke "I want to look into your eyes when you cum, baby" and with that last thought, he gave one more hard thrust, that rubbed against my spot and sent me over the edge, as I felt the wave of relief wash over my body. My eyes rolling into the back of my head as I struggled to keep control, my fingers intertwining with Jay's as he continued to thrust, bringing me through the orgasm.

The last wave of relief washed through my body, and just as my eyes refocused I could see Jay's eyes clenched tight and within seconds, I felt Jay find his release. I unhooked my legs from his shoulders as Jay slumped forward, sweat dripping off both of our bodies, as we laid there together, trying to breathe normally again. Our panting slowly subsiding, Jay rolled off of me, laying next to me on the bed. Our hands still intertwined, Jay turned his head over to me when I heard him speak "Tell me one more time?" I rolled my head over to look into his eyes "Aren't you getting tired of it yet?" Jay suddenly rolled over, his body covering mine once again when he spoke "Never" I smiled, as he tried to play the puppy dog look the best he could, I rolled my eyes as I spoke once again "I love you Jay!" Jay's smile growing wide, when he said happily "I love you too" before capturing my lips in a quick kiss, and rolling back off of me.

Jay and I spent the next several hours getting to know each other all over again intimately. In between our love making sessions, we would find time to sleep. It wasn't until around 3PM that we finally showered and left the hotel room, Jade had texted me telling me her and AJ we're going to take the boys to the Excalibur, they had a little children's area in the basement area, so Jay and I met them there. Jay and I stood on the stairwell in the lobby of the Excalibur, Jay's arms wrapped around my waist, when I heard him whisper into my ear "Don't get me wrong, I love the boys and all, but I would of preferred to stay in the room with you…" I turned to face him in his arms, his smile wide on his lips when I spoke "Down Boy!" seeing Jay chuckle lightly, when I continued "If we kept on going like that, one of us would of broke something for sure", only to hear Jay shoot back "Yeah, but it would hurt so good" as he winked, leaning forward capturing my lips in a quick kiss. I had just turned around, when I heard the squeal of two familiar little voices

"Aunt Lily! Christian!" the boys squealed as they let go of AJ and Jade's hands as they ran towards us at full speed. I moved out of Jay's arms, leaning down enveloping Jesse and Jacob in a big hug, then let them go as they moved onto Christian. It really did warm my heart to see Jay with the boys. Jade and AJ walked up to us, hand in hand, a knowing smile on both of their faces, I stood and enveloped both my sister and AJ in a quick hug, before Jay did the same. I heard AJ speak "We all good?" he said while darting his eyes between Jay and I. I blushed when Jay spoke "Everything is great" he said confidently with a wide smile on his face, only to hear Jade retort "Well he got laid last night". Hearing Jay bust out laughing as I swatted my sister "Jade!", I was about to continue when I heard the little voice of Jesse "Aunt Lily?" I kneeled down in front of him when I heard him ask "What's Laid?" My eyes opened wide as I glared over to Jade, Jay chose that time to change the subject as he scooped up both boys, one in each arm. Both boys squealed with delight, as Jay spoke "How about we go play some games?" watching both little boys nod their heads wildly, as Jay and AJ led the way down to the arcade, carrying the boys. I walked behind them with Jade "Oh good going Jade, I don't think 5 is the age to teach them the birds and the bees!" I said in a whisper, as Jade retorted "My Bad!" The silence continued between my sister and I, following behind AJ and Jay, who were now carrying the boys on their shoulders, as we walked down the stairs to the arcade level.

Jade stood next to me, as we watched Jay and AJ trying to help the boys play ring toss. Jade nudged slightly, and in a whisper "So?" I looked over to my sister and just by the look on my face, my sister squealed loudly "You're back together!" as she enveloped me in a large hug. Jay looked back to us as we hugged, our hug broke as I watched Jade walk over to Jay and envelop him in another hug before she spoke "I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier!" Jay responded quickly "Well, we were….um…busy" while wagging his eyebrows, a knowing smile on his face, as my sister darted her eyes between Jay and I, seeing the blush grow on my face. Jade simply laughed out loud, after the blush faded from my face, Jade turned back to me "So how was the concert?"

I told Jade all about the concert, we followed AJ and Jay and the boys all around the arcade, as they played numerous games. AJ had bought tickets for all of us to attend the dinner show that the Excalibur has, so we were simply wasting time until the show started. We walked over to the rides area, and Jay suggested we take the boys on what they called the "magic motion machine". After verifying that Jesse and Jacob would be allowed to go on the ride, we bought the tickets and they led us into a dark room with two TV monitors, the attendant told us to watch the video and after the video the doors would open and we could walk into the ride area. It was only us 6 in the room, as the video began to play. The theme was a Spongebob ride, so both Jesse and Jacob were completely enthralled from the moment the video started. I stood next to Jay in the back, next to AJ and Jade when I heard Jade speak in a half whisper tone "You two behave over there, I know it's dark and all…" I rolled my eyes as I heard Jay chuckling next to me. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind, I leaned over to Jay, and whispered "Watch this…" I very quietly stepped over near Jade, and quickly reached forward and squeezed her bottom. All of a sudden Jade yelped loudly, before saying in a stern tone "AJ!" before she swatted him on the arm. Poor, AJ responded "What?", looking shocked at what had just happened, as Jay and I just busted out laughing.

Even in the dark I could see the glare of my sister, when I heard whisper back "Real funny!", I was chuckling to myself, when only a few moments later, I myself yelped loudly cause I felt a slight pinch on my backside. I could tell everyone was looking as I whispered "Nice try Jade", only to hear my sister respond "What?" I shot back "You grabbed my ass!" and then suddenly out of nowhere I heard Jay speak "Oh sorry…that was me" causing all of the adults in the room to just bust out laughing as the video stopped and the doors opened. We led the boys into the arena, which consisted of 8 two-seater machines, in front of a big IMAX movie screen. After taking a few moments to figure out who was sitting where, we all rode the ride, hearing the boys squeal loudly throughout the ride.

The ride was quick, and we spent the rest of the time playing carnival games until the show started. The show started as we climbed into our seats for the dinner theater, it was very similar to the Medieval Times show in CA and in FL, but the boys enjoyed it and so did the adults. We got a nice picture of all 6 of us from the show. After the show, we all went back to Jade and I's apartment, the boys had fallen asleep on the way home, so as soon as we got home we got the boys settled in my bed. Jade, AJ, Jay and I played a friendly game of trivial pursuit before Jade and AJ called it a night. Jay and I stayed in the living room, watching whatever was on TV at the time, cuddling when I heard Jay speak "I should get going…" as he stood from the couch. My shocked face said it all as I spoke " You're not staying the night?" Jay's smile growing wide as his eyes poured into mine. I slightly blushed "Well, I have to take the boys to court with me tomorrow…and we're gonna need all the help we can get…and it would ju…" I was cut off my Jay quickly lunging towards me, his lips meeting mine, dancing with my lips again. I closed my eyes as a slight moan escaped from my chest, as his tongue snaked into my mouth. The kiss broke, Jay's face just mere inches from mine, his breath hot on my lips when he responded "Just tell me it again" I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding his face in my hands as I spoke "I love you Jay."


	31. Jacob and Jesse Go To Court

I was jolted awake by a small voice "Aunt Lily?", my eyes darted opened when I saw both Jacob and Jesse standing before me, both of them appearing nervous. I sat up quickly, scooting out of Jay's arms, I rubbed my face trying to wake up when I whispered "What's wrong boys?" Before they could answer a loud clap of thunder echoed through the walls, as both boys screamed and ran into my outstretched arms. Both boys hiding their faces in my shoulders, as the lightning lit up the room for only a moment. I heard Jay mumble "What's going on?" as he sat up, still half asleep. I looked over to Jay, still holding the boys when I spoke "there's a storm passing through, and it's scaring these little guys" I said motioning to Jacob and Jesse. Jay smiled as he climbed out of his side of the pull out bed we were sleeping on, walking over to my side and lifting both boys up as he spoke "Come on boys, let's show that storm who's boss" I went to stand, when Jay spoke "It's ok, I can handle it" The shocked face appearing on my features, as I watched them leave down the hallway.

I sat up in the bed, I could hear Jay slightly through the walls, and I couldn't help but smile as just moments later I heard Jay singing to the boys. I bit my lip hard, when I recognized the song he was singing as "Don't Close Your Eyes" from Waterproof Blonde, his old theme song from WWE. I stifled my laughter as hard as I could, when I heard Jay's footsteps coming down the hallway, as I nuzzled myself back in bed. I felt Jay climb in bed behind me, his arms snaking around my body. I stayed quiet for a moment, letting him get comfortable when I couldn't help but say it "Jay?" hearing him mumble "Yeah?", I swallowed my laughter when I spoke "I'm scared, could you sing to me too?" as I rolled over to face him. The smile wide on his face as his fingers attacked my stomach, tickling me mercilessly.

My alarm went off way too early for my liking, as I reached over slapping my phone sleepily trying to get it to shut off as soon as possible. I finally heard the alarm silence as I sighed and rolled over to my back, resting my head on my hands as I looked up at the ceiling. Jay's arm still wrapped around my midsection protectively, he was still fast asleep, as I turned my head to look at his sleeping features. The thoughts were running through my mind, today was a crucial day in the custody trial…

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, I looked up and saw a groggy Jade walking out of the hallway rubbing her eyes "You up?" I sighed as I made my way out of the bed and joined my sister in the kitchen area, as she started the coffee in the pot. I leaned against the counter as Jade spoke with a groggy voice "So I guess AJ and I are gonna come to the courthouse today" I nodded my head, as I rubbed my face with my hands. I sighed as I spoke "Thanks, we need as much support as we can get." Jade crossed the kitchen, giving me a hug as she spoke "We're not gonna lose those boys" I nodded my head, fighting the tears that tried to escaped from my eyes.

Within a few hours everyone was up and pretty much dressed for the courtroom. Jacob and Jesse were in the living room, with Jay and AJ who were trying to get the boys cleaned up from breakfast, as I fixed my hair glancing at the clock. I was brought out of my thoughts by four little arms wrapping around my legs as I looked down into the smiling eyes of Jacob and Jesse, I leaned down wrapping both of them in a large hug. I heard Jacob speak "Aunt Lily, are you sad?" I nodded my head no, as I tried to explain to these two little boys "No, I'm not sad, I'm just nervous" I said smiling. I heard Jesse speak up "What's nervous?" I sighed as I tried to explain "Well, it's kind of like scared but not exactly" watching Jesse nod his head like he understood. I took a deep breath and returned to standing, taking both Jesse and Jacob's hands with my own, as we left the apartment.

We showed up at the courthouse a half hour later, meeting with my lawyer in the broad hallway outside of the courtroom. I walked Jacob and Jesse up to my lawyer, who was standing with the bailiff, and a child psychologist, that the court had required Jacob and Jesse meet with earlier in the trial. We approached them I heard Jesse speak happily "Hi Ms. Susie!" he said waving with his free hand, as the child psychologist smiled and nodded. My lawyer spoke "Ok, the boys have to go with them, we'll see them later inside the court" he explained as we nodded. I knelt down in front of Jacob and Jesse, "Ok boys, you're gonna go with Ms. Susie now, ok? We'll see you later" as both boys nodded, I pulled them in for a deep hug. I honestly felt this might be the last time I see them. I let them go, as I watched Jade, Jay and AJ each take their turn in saying goodbye to the boys. I watched, fighting tears in my eyes as the bailiff and Ms. Susie walked the boys down the hallway into a room. I sighed, when I felt Jay's arm pulling me to his body, his arms wrapping around my body, holding me tight, as he whispered "You'll see them again" I nodded my head in agreement, but that didn't stop the doubt that ran through my mind.

My lawyer explained to me as we sat on a bench outside of the courtroom "The judge will bring the boys into the courtroom to be questioned by myself, and Mr. Slotes' attorney. The boys will be kept in quarters with the child psychologist and the bailiff during the trial. The judge will take a short recess once the questioning is done, and he will talk to the boys himself in his private quarters, and hopefully by the days end we will have a positive verdict" I nodded my head, taking in all he was telling me trying to process it all. I was brought out of everything when I heard the bailiff call "Slotes-McAddams", I released a deep breath as I looked over to Jay who gave me a slight smile, his fingers intertwining with mine, as we followed my lawyer into the courtroom.

I took my spot sitting at the table next to my lawyer, as AJ, Jade and Jay took seats in the audience, right behind me. I quickly glanced over to the table where Leonard sat smugly, before I looked away and took another deep breath. My lawyer leaned closer to me "Don't look nervous, act confident" he whispered as I nodded my head and did my best. I watched as the judge entered, and the first witness my lawyer called was the child psychologist. I listened as the child psychologist explained that the boys were definitely attached to me, and it would be a large traumatizing event to their already fragile emotional state for them to be removed from my custody. To my pleasure I smiled when I heard her state on record that her recommendation would be to grant me full custody of the boys. I released a deep breath as she left the stand, I looked behind seeing AJ, Jade and Jay all smiling.

The next witness my lawyer called was the boys. I watched as both boys walked into the courtroom, each holding onto a hand of the bailiff, who led them into the witness box. I smiled as I watched them climb into the seats, that were way to big for them, they looked so scared sitting there. I listened as the judge talked to them, telling the boys to tell the truth, and they wouldn't get in trouble no matter what they said. Both boys nodding in agreement, my lawyer took the floor. "Hi Jacob, Hi Jesse" he started as he looked at the boys. "I'm just gonna ask you a couple of questions ok?" I watched as they nodded their heads slowly, their eyes never leaving my lawyer. I heard my lawyer continue "Do you like living with your Aunt Lily?" I smiled when I saw both of them nod their head yes, excitedly. I heard my lawyer ask "What do you do when you're with your Aunt Lily?" Jesse was the first to speak up "We watch wrestling!" My lawyer smiled as he responded "That sounds like fun, is there anything else?" Jacob cautiously spoke "We listen to the "oh-oh boys" and before my lawyer could respond Jesse piped in again "Aunt Lily, is teaching us how to play baseball!" The lawyer smiled as the boys were getting more and more excited as each word passed their lips. My lawyer asked "I'm gonna ask you boys, a little bit of a hard question ok?" both boys nodded, when my lawyer continued "If you're mommy could of picked anyone in the world, for you two to live with who would she pick ?" My heart wept with joy, when without a bit of hesitation both boys said with a smile "Aunt Lily!" My lawyer ended his questioning, and just before the judge was about to dismiss the boys, the other attorney asked for permission to question the boys.

I watched with wide eyes when I heard the other lawyer ask the boys "Have you boys ever had a daddy?" I watched as the boys nodded their head no, when the other lawyer continued "Do you boys want a daddy?" It didn't surprise me a bit, as both boys nodded their head 'yes' excitedly. The lawyer was about to speak when I heard the small voice of Jacob speak up "Can Christian be our daddy? My heart dropped, and tears almost escaped from my eyes when I heard it, I immediately looked back to Jay, who had tears in his eyes as well.

I listened as the other lawyer immediately tried to object what the boys had just said, stating that their remarks should not be considered. In the end, the judge simple stated that this wasn't a jury trial and he would consider whatever information he could to make a right decision.

We were escorted out of the courtroom, while the judge took a small recess, and was meeting with Jacob and Jesse in his private quarters. It seemed like it took forever, as we all sat out on the bench outside of the courtroom. I sat on the bench watching the people rush by, Jay and AJ had went to find some food for us, while Jade and I sat on the bench, neither of us talking. Jade spoke "Well, it looks like it's going well" I nodded my head, but I didn't know what was going to happen honestly. My mind raced through the options and how painful it would be to lose those boys, and not mention how scared I was for their well being if they did have to live with that monster.

Jay and AJ returned with a couple hot dogs they had bought from a vendor outside. Jay sat down between Jade and I, offering me a hot dog, his already half gone. I refused the hot dog, when I heard Jay speak "Come on, their really good" he said with a smile, as he moved the hot dog back and forth in front of my face, almost taunting me. I looked over to him, his blue eyes meeting mine, when I heard him speak again "Don't make me pull out the big gun" a smile creeping across his face. I couldn't help but bust out laughing when Jade responded quickly by saying "Jay! Do not pull that out in public!" Jay rolled his eyes, while Jade and AJ continued to laugh, he looked back to me, as I tried to stifle the laughter that was fighting to escape. Jay smiled wide "Well I wasn't talking about that, but if it made you smile then I'll take it" I smiled at him, as I took the hot dog from his hand. I had finished my hot dog, and hours had passed as us four sat on the bench.


	32. The Verdict

Finally, the time had come, as my lawyer told us it was time. I took a deep breath as I stood up, holding Jay's hand in mine as we walked into the courtroom once again. I took my seat as I waited for the judge to come into the room, and soon enough the judge entered. It was impossible to read her face, as she took her seat. I watched as the judge took a deep breath and began to speak

"Cases involving the well being of children are always hard, this case especially considering the circumstances. First, let me say, I enjoyed my conversation with the boys, they are delightful, intelligent young men, who are full of potential. I was taken aback at how well behaved and well mannered they are, in fact young Jesse even offered me a bite of the sandwich the bailiff had brought them for lunch" she said with a smile.

"Unfortunately, in cases like this, you have to not only think of the children's well being, but also their future. Now there is no denying the fact that the children are emotionally connected and attached to you Ms. McAddams, but when it comes to financial responsibilities you simply do not have a stable financial record. That being said, I can not be sure you would be able to provide these boys with their needs throughout their life." She continued

I listened, and it almost felt like I had been punched in the stomach as she spoke. I was startled when my lawyer spoke up "Your honor, I have here a waiver of financial responsibility, and it is signed by a person with an extremely stable financial record and is willing to accept all financial responsibility for the boys." I looked at my lawyer at shock, I had not heard of this, and honestly was at a loss as I heard it continue. I looked back to Jade, who looked just as confused and simply shrugged her shoulders, as I turned back to face the judge.

I watched as my lawyer handed the bailiff the papers, and he took them to the judge. I watched as the judge looked over the papers that now lay on her desk, being brought out of my thoughts when the other lawyer spoke up "I object! Why hadn't we heard of this before?"

"Your honor, we weren't sure that finances would be an epic part of the case, so we didn't want to use the waiver if it wasn't necessary." My lawyer explained, I watched as the judge sighed "This is highly unusual, but if it involves the well being of children I will take all circumstances into thought, to ensure I make the right decision"

The judge continued to look over the paperwork when finally she spoke "Is the approved signer of the financial waiver present in court today?" the judge spoke to my lawyer. My lawyer quickly glanced to me, before speaking "Yes your honor" I watched as my lawyer looked back at Jay, and my breath hitched in my throat when I saw Jay stand up, he quickly glanced to me, before taking his spot on the floor in front of the judge.

I couldn't even speak, as I watched the scene unfold in front of me. The judge spoke "Your Mr. Reso?" Jay simply nodded his head while the judge continued "You do realize that by me approving this waiver, you will be financial responsible for both Jacob and Jesse Slotes. You won't have any custodial rights, but it will be your responsibility to provide for them financially until the age of 18" Jay spoke "I understand your honor"

I honestly couldn't even speak as I watched the judge glance back at me, before she continued "Mr. Reso, I'm curious. Why would a single man take this burden on himself? This waiver will not go away if your relationship with Ms. McAddams goes sour, you are aware of that?" Jay simply smiled as he spoke "Your honor, I love those little boys as if they were my own. Honestly, I've never been a big spender, so if I can use my money to give two great little boys everything they ever need, to make their life as good as it can be, then what's wrong with that?" he said with his trademark smirk on his face, I watched as he glanced back to me, his smirk growing into a wide smile as he turned back to the judge before speaking " and of course spending a bit on their pretty aunt too".

The judge smiled as she looked over to me, seeing the blush grow on my face, as she cleared her throat. "Very well then, Mr. Reso you may be seated" Jay walked back to his seat next to Jade, as I sat there almost in shock.

The judge took a few minutes as she glanced over the paperwork again, before she spoke "Like I was saying, cases like this are never easy. Genetically, Mr. Slotes would be the premier choice, since he is the paternal father of both boys. These are children though, and their feelings and emotions must be taken into consideration. Mr. Slotes, you had a very stable job, an impressive financial record and great references" the judge spoke. My stomach turning at each word, the thoughts running crazy in my mind, as I almost went into a panic attack.

Then I heard the judge speak "but…" my eyes looked up, as the judge continued "you are missing one thing, and that's an emotional connection to your sons. You claim your deceased ex-wife kept you from the boys, but I see nowhere in your records a petition for custody rights." The judge turning her face to face me as she continued "Ms. McAddams, it is clearly stated in the deceased's will, that you should be given full custody of the boys. After examining, the reports from the child psychologist and the conversations I had with the boys myself, it is clear to me that you are big part of the boys lives. In lieu, of new circumstances, namely, the waiver by Mr. Reso, I now have no reservations about giving you full custody of the boys" she said with a smile.

My heart beating faster as she spoke, I watched as she lifted the gable and spoke "I rule that full custody of Jacob Slotes and Jesse Slotes be given to Lily McAddams, In cooperation of the waiver of financial responsibility" she finished with a smile, banging the gable on the desk. I felt a rush of relief wash over my body, as I sat in the chair stunned, tears escaping out of my eyes freely. I wept freely, as I embraced my lawyer, I hugged him tightly thanking him again and again. I let him go as I saw Jay, Jade and AJ walking through the small gate to stand behind the table with us. I let go of the lawyer and immediately was greeted by the arms of my sister, who was also weeping. I heard Jade speak "We did it!" as I nodded my head in agreement. I let my sister go as I wiped my tears with my hands, before AJ embraced me tightly, a smile plastered on his face. Our hug ended, as I glanced over to Jay who was shaking hands with my lawyer when I heard Jay speak "Great Job", only to hear the lawyer respond "Well, that's what you hired me for Mr. Reso" My eyes grew wide, as I looked to Jay with a shocked face "What?" I said shocked. Jay smiled sheepishly as he explained "Ok, don't get mad! I knew you wouldn't let me help" I looked over to my lawyer who simply shrugged and spoke "I was told to keep my mouth shut, so I did…" he said with a smile.

I watched as Jay walked past the lawyer, his arms outstretched as he spoke "Alright you can yell at me all you want, but I know you love me" as he grasped my hips pulling me closer to his body. I smiled as I looked into his blue eyes as I spoke "I should hate you…but I'm so glad you didn't listen to me!" as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling into a tight hug. My body pressed up against his, I heard Jay speak "I had to do something." I smiled as I pulled back, and quickly lunged forward capturing his lips with mine, letting my lips lead the kiss as my lips danced with his.

The kiss broke, and I laughed when Jay said "that's enough thanks for me." For the once in months I could laugh and be relaxed, not worrying about the trial. I was brought out of my moment when my lawyer spoke "Follow me, we need to sign some papers in the judge's quarters, then we can get the boys" I smiled widely, when Jay spoke "Let's go get them" We walked out of the courtroom, Jay's arm wrapped around my shoulders as Jade and AJ followed behind us. We were led to a dark office, where the judge sat behind her large desk. We walked in, as a smile grew across her face and I couldn't help but say "Thank you". The judge simply smiled as Jay signed some paperwork, I then signed the paperwork when I heard the judge spoke "Just promise me something" I looked up to her eyes, when she finished "I'd like a Christmas card, letting me know how the boys are doing." I smiled wide when I said confidently "Done." As I finished my signature.

The judge stood from her side of the desk when she spoke "Let me go get your boys" as she left the office. I leaned against the desk, looking around the office, Jay stood right next to me. It seemed like it took forever, I know it sounds crazy but I just couldn't wait to see the boys again, I guess this time knowing there was no way I could lose them. Jay reached over, resting his hand on my knee when he spoke "Nervous?", I smiled when I answered "I just want to hug them again." In mere moments, the door opened and in ran Jacob and Jesse followed by the judge, I couldn't help but cry when I heard their little voices exclaim "Aunt Lily!" and they ran towards me. I knelt down, as they ran into my arms, I hugged them tightly as the tears escaped from my eyes, I laid a gentle kiss on each of their heads. Jacob spoke "Aunt Lily, don't cry!" I smiled wide as I wiped the tears from my face when I heard Jesse speak "We're here now Aunt Lily!" I laughed a little as he made a funny face at me, I hugged the boys again. I let them go, watching them walk to Jay, AJ and Jade each getting hugs again.


	33. Epilogue

Months Later….

I laid there with closed eyes, my mind finally relaxing after months of tragedy and struggles. My mind played through all the events that we had been through, but now the image of my new life played in my mind, and I couldn't help a smile appearing on my face. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt cold drops landing on my bare skin, I opened my eyes looking into the eyes of Jacob and Jesse. "Did you see me Aunt Lily?" Jesse spoke excitedly as he pointed to the ocean, I smiled as I nodded. Jay taking a seat on the sand next to me, wearing his board shorts that cutely matched both boys swimming trunks. I looked over to him, soaking wet as he ran his hand through his short, wet hair. "Yeah they're doing great out there" he spoke with a smile, as the boys sat down on the towels with Jay and I. Jacob spoke up "Aunt Lily, Uncle Christian (the name the boys had decided to call Jay after the big move to florida) said he's gonna take us surfing!" I eyed Jay suspiciously when he covered his tracks by saying "When their older". I smiled wide, as Jay leaned forward connecting his lips with mine just for a moment before Jay spoke "Ok time to get back in the water!"

I was caught by surprise when Jay scooped me up, carrying me towards the ocean as the boys ran next to him. I screamed playfully as I tried to get away saying "We need to get going soon or Jade will kill us for being late" I looked into Jay's eyes as he spoke with a smirk "I'll chance it" as he leaned forward capturing my lips in a blatantly erotic kiss, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw the boys splashing in the shallow water. My lips still connected with Jay's as Jay flung both him and me backwards, into the ocean.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Well That's the end folks! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it...I gotta say I think my crush on Mr. Reso has gotten bigger ever since writing this story, and the story's fiction! LOL_**

Check out my profile for upcoming stories!


End file.
